The Great Chaos Petrochemical War
by MA7
Summary: reposting this story. Let's keep the reviews focused on the work this time. No more flaming and fighting with other users about fossil fuels in the comments section this time, review the work rather than the reviews. This story is about the forces of chaos fighting each other in a resource war over the fuel they need for their tanks and vehicles in and around the Maelstrom.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Chaos Petrochemical War.

*book 8 of the women of the Night Lords series*

Chapter 1G

Down on the surface of a chaos daemon world, chaos worshipping billionaire petrochemical tycoon Joseph Wong shouted angrily at his chaos space marine bodyguards to protect him as gunfire exploded throughout the methane gas rig he owned.

"Protect me, damn it!" Joseph shouted at the very expensive chaos space marine mercenaries, as savage heavy bolter fire missed him by inches!

"Yes Mr Wong," dozens of deep chaos space marine voices replied in unison.

Joseph sighed in relief as a wall of armoured bodies formed up protectively around him to shield him from the lethal fusillade of gunfire.

Joseph nearly crapped himself in his expensive business suit as a frag missile exploded in the midst of his protective huddle of chaos marines!

The lethal fragments narrowly missed him!

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Joseph yelled at his bodyguards.

"The thunder hawk gunship is destroyed Mr Wong, your escape is cut off until our reinforcements arrive sir," one of the chaos space marines bellowed over the deafening explosions.

"FUCK! Then keep me alive long enough to escape, damn you!" Joseph shouted in rising panic.

"Yes Mr Wong, this way please sir, we will take up defensive positions inside the rig until reinforcements arrive," the chaos marines told him.

Joseph yelped as more frag missiles exploded amongst the tight huddle!

He scrambled desperately as his bodyguards led him to the relative safety of the baroque guts of the deep sea gas rig.

Small arms fire was pinging all around him and he was painfully aware that his finely tailored business suit would not even slow a bullet down if it hit him!

Joseph Wong was not a space marine, he was a businessman in his 40's, and less than useless in a live combat zone like this!

Joseph was the owner and founder of Wong Petrochemicals, a chaos aligned mining and refining company, that supplied natural gas and petrochemicals to the energy starved forces of chaos in and around the Maelstrom.

Joseph Wong was a brilliant chemical engineering prodigy, with a particular talent for extracting profitable chemicals from seemingly worthless places.

A devout Slaanesh worshipper who followed Slaanesh in his aspect as the god of career excellence and perfection, Joseph had studied chemistry so religiously that he now boasted that he could now rival even the Dark Mechanicum chemistry Magi in his chemical mastery!

In the resource starved forces of chaos a man like Joseph could make an absolute fortune, and Joseph had done very well indeed!

The group of bodyguards led Joseph into the central pump room of the gas rig, pushing him into the relative safety of a broom closet and fortifying the pump room entrances with heavy machinery to act as defensive cover.

Joseph curled up in a ball in his broom closet as heavy gunfire sounded from just outside the pump room.

Joseph cursed as stray bolter rounds hit the primary gas pump motor and disabled it, that equipment was expensive!

Bolter rounds were shooting wildly through the room, causing catastrophic damage!

Joseph was horrified at the thought of the money he was losing every second the shot up pump machinery wasn't pumping, this was eating into his profits!

Joseph rocked back and forth on the floor of the broom closet, his self preservation instincts warring with his greedy desire to repair the pump machinery himself right now and get the highly profitable gas pumping once more.

In the end self preservation won out and he cowered fearfully as he watched his expensive gas rig being shot to bits!

Joseph had made his great fortune from the putrid oceans of diarrhoea on the festering Nurgle daemon world of Alpha Plus Sanctuary.

The planet was to most people simply a nightmare, a planet wide endless ocean of the very filth of Nurgle himself, with widely scattered tiny putrid islands forming the only land masses.

Where others had seen only a hellish wasteland, Joseph had seen profits beyond his wildest dreams!

Even in small quantities, diarrhoea by its very nature tends to produce copious amounts of methane and other gases found in flatulence.

When that diarrhoea is then concentrated in a planet spanning supernatural ocean, the amounts of gas produced became truly astonishing.

Extracting this gas had been simple for a man like Joseph and he had established gas mining rigs all over the planet and made billions.

But as the current gunfire testified, owning a highly coveted natural resource was absurdly dangerous in the forces of chaos!

Joseph was forced to spend more and more of his hard earned billions on military forces to protect himself and his investments.

Joseph watched in horror as a frag grenade suddenly flew into the pump room.

He scrambled in blind panic behind a crate of cleaning chemicals in the broom closet.

Moments later the grenade went off with a BANG and a horrific fireball engulfed the pump room as the grenade blast ruptured one of the primary gas lines and ignited it!

The broom closet was now hellishly hot, and the pump room itself was now a roaring inferno of burning gas!

Joseph was trapped with nowhere to run!

Desperately he hid behind his meagre cover in a vain effort to escape the terrible heat, this was the end!

Chaos space marines suddenly burst through the flames in fire blackened power armour.

The marines physically dragged Joseph screaming through the jets of flame, setting his priceless suit ablaze in the process!

"Ah, it BURNS!" Joseph screeched as he was roasted alive!

Joseph was carried out of an open door and screamed in sudden cold as his blazing body was hosed down with a fire hose by his bodyguards!

Joseph was still alive!

"This way Mr Wong Sir, the reinforcements are en route, we must get you to the roof landing pad for evacuation," one of the bodyguards told him.

Joseph blinked through his badly burned eyelids and with his horribly burned throat he rasped, "th-thank you for getting me out of there!"

"I trust that your gratitude will also include a suitable pay bonus, Mr Wong," the bodyguard replied greedily.

"Yes, anything! Just save me!" Joseph insisted frantically.

"Very good Mr Wong," the greedy mercenary said.

Joseph squawked in pain as he felt his raw burned body being gripped tightly by hard armoured fingers.

"Ouch, be gentle, that hurts like a MOTHER FUCKER!" Joseph screamed.

Joseph sobbed and whimpered as he was carried away in the middle of a tight huddle of power armoured bodies.

The entire rig was now steadily catching fire, Joseph knew that it was beyond saving now. Soon the entire rig would explode!

The sounds of gunfire were intensifying as the bodyguards battled their way to the roof carrying Joseph.

The BOOM-BOOM-BOOM of bolter fire was so loud all around! It was fucking terrifying!

Joseph couldn't see a thing through the press of bodies, he was so hideously burned that he couldn't focus properly.

Joseph's head was hanging limp and he was losing consciousness, he was sure that he was dying!

The sounds of gunfire and frag missiles were insanely loud and it sounded like a full scale battle was being fought.

He was going to die here, he just knew it!

His vision was going grey and he was dying from his burns.

He couldn't go on any longer!

Just before he passed out from his burns, Joseph heard the distinctive roar of a squadron of thunder hawk gunships.

After that he knew nothing more, nothing but black oblivion.

***...

Alpha Legion neophyte Demetrio Acosta cursed as the hired space marine mercenaries of the Damned Company of Lord Caustos carried the assassination target Joseph Wong away to safety aboard a thunder hawk gunship!

This was extremely unfortunate for the Alpha Legion forces of the Brotherhood of Toth warband, they needed Joseph Wong taken out to get the best possible outcome for their plans.

The Brotherhood of Toth was in desperate need of hydrocarbons for other plans they had in the wider theatre of the entire Maelstrom.

While only numbering a single chapter in terms of actual chaos space marines, the Brotherhood of Toth also commanded tens of thousands of battalions of loyal chaos cultist soldiers, and this vast army of cultists in turn fielded over a million armoured vehicles of one type or another.

This army was further serviced by millions of logistical vehicles like trucks and the like, and all of these millions of various vehicles required vast amounts of fuel to run.

It just so happened that the entire Maelstrom was also currently experiencing the most crippling fuel shortage in ten thousand years, and there wasn't enough fuel to go around!

A few months ago the last of the great hydrocarbon oceans on the legendarily rich Dark Mechanicum petrochemical mining world of Tazakeo Prime had completely and totally run dry.

Tazakeo Prime had previously supplied over 50 percent of all petroleum fuels to the entire Maelstrom, had done for ten thousand years in fact.

The planet had originally been covered pole to pole with extremely deep oceans of high quality hydrocarbons, so abundantly available that it had taken ten thousand years of merciless mining to completely drain them.

Well, at long last, those abundant hydrocarbons were all completely gone, and the formerly cheap hydrocarbon fuels had now exponentially skyrocketed in price as the remaining supplies on other planets were completely inadequate to meet the insane demands.

Billions of lesser chaos worshippers on the daemon worlds of the Maelstrom were currently starving to death, as the lack of fuel crippled logistics of food supplies and motorised farm machinery became inoperable.

The price of fuel was now absolutely insane, and the greedy individuals who controlled the remaining supplies were taking merciless advantage of these inflated prices, charging an absolutely OUTRAGEOUS fortune for their fuel!

The blasted Wong Petrochemicals company was one of the worst of these price raising culprits, and was being difficult about giving the Brotherhood of Toth the fuel they needed at a price the Brotherhood of Toth was prepared to pay.

So that meant that Mr Wong had to die, die and be replaced by someone else who would bow to their demands!

At least that had been the plan...

Demetrio ducked for cover as another massive explosion rocked the entire gas rig, the priceless gas rig was rapidly deteriorating as more and more of it caught fire.

The rig was now utterly useless, and was steadily exploding as the heat of the fires ruptured ever more gas pipes and storage tanks, adding to the terrible inferno!

The gas rig workers had already fled away in boats, and the Damned Company of Lord Caustos had already disengaged in one of their thunder hawk gunships.

Even the reinforcements had pulled back now, and Demetrio and the other Alpha Legion space marines were now left in possession of a rapidly exploding gas rig...

The Alpha Legion weren't stupid and they didn't hesitate to get the fuck out of there, fleeing to their waiting nuclear submarine from which they had managed to attack with such complete surprise.

Demetrio and the others leapt onto the diarrhoea covered roof of the submarine down in the "water" from the metal walkway they had been standing on.

The submarine quickly fled away from the death trap of a gas rig as the explosions got worse, traveling at surface depth since the chaos space marines were still on the roof.

Demetrio watched from the roof of the submarine as, about a minute later, the entire rig blasted itself apart in an almighty fireball!

The explosion hurled burning bits of mangled wreckage high into the air in all directions, splashing into the diarrhoea ocean all around the submarine with colossal hissing splashes.

A few smaller fragments bounced harmlessly off the roof of the submarine, thankfully not doing any damage.

"Damn, we could have saved ourselves a lot of bother if we had simply blown up the rig with a torpedo while Wong was on the thing," mused a chaos space marine named Pedro Silva.

Demetrio personally agreed with this, but their orders had been to kill Wong WITHOUT destroying the insanely valuable gas rig the Brotherhood of Toth had wanted captured intact, to supply them with fuel.

In the end they had failed in both of these mission criteria...

Demetrio and the others quickly entered the submarine, and closed the hatch behind them so that the submarine could submerge before the thunder hawks started blowing holes in it, and the submarine dropped safely below the surface of the turgid diarrhoea ocean.

The group of chaos space marines and neophytes marched through the claustrophobic corridors of the brutal nuclear submarine, assembling as best as they could fit in the command bridge.

Demetrio and the others debriefed with the submarine captain, and an astropath sent a highly encrypted message to the chaos lord and other leaders of the Brotherhood of Toth, informing them of what happened.

Now they had to proceed to their rendezvous point and await further orders. This mission had been a complete debacle!

This mission failure was a problem, but, like all Alpha Legion plans, they had multiple contingencies in place that were flexible enough to cope with this unfortunate outcome.

Right at this very moment the Brotherhood of Toth was launching simultaneous surprise attacks from submarines on dozens of gas rigs, timed to take maximum advantage of the confusion caused by the assassination of Joseph Wong.

These attacks wouldn't all be successful, but enough of the attacks would take and hold gas rigs to give the Brotherhood of Toth a steady fuel supply.

If the assassination had been successful then Wong Petrochemicals would have passed to the ownership of Joseph's inexperienced teenage son Tim Wong, who would be much easier to intimidate into making concessions than his father was.

Indeed, Tim would likely simply give them all the fuel they wanted just to make them go away!

Now, instead of a pushover son running the company, they would have an extremely enraged Joseph Wong, who would now most likely refuse to even give them the time of day, let alone negotiate with them or sell them fuel!

This might be a problem, but so long as they held the gas rigs they captured, they would have enough fuel to deploy some of their massive army of amphibious chimera transports and expand their tactical options.

The next move was completely dependent on what Joseph Wong did next...

***...

"Mr Wong Sir, can you hear me Sir?" an unfamiliar female voice entered Joseph's consciousness.

Joseph groaned in pain and nodded, not opening his eyes.

"Mr Wong, my name is Kim, I'm a nurse. I need you to try opening your eyes, so the doctors can examine you Sir," the female voice said gently.

Joseph grimaced and gingerly opened his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw that he was in a hospital bed, with a gaggle of doctors and nurses looking at him very respectfully.

Joseph sighed, so he wasn't dead after all it seemed?

After a pause, Joseph let the medical people do the job they were paid for, and he was given an extremely thorough examination.

Joseph discovered that he had tubes sticking out of his bandage covered arms, and he could breathe properly once more and felt almost back to normal! The last he saw of himself he had been roasted like cooked meat!

He was clearly getting the best care his considerable wealth could buy!

Joseph marvelled as he lifted up his bandages and saw flawless skin underneath! He wasn't even disfigured!

The doctors explained that Joseph had been given new skin, a new throat, new eyelids, new lungs and a bunch of other replacement parts, to replace everything damaged by the burns. Joseph grimaced, this all sounded extremely expensive!

Joseph put his greed to one side with effort, knowing that no price was to great if it saved his exalted self from being horrifically disfigured and disabled. The whole POINT of being a billionaire was to improve his own wellbeing after all!

When the doctors had finished explaining everything, Joseph demanded to be put in contact with the head office of Wong Petrochemicals immediately.

Slaanesh only knows what might have happened to his company while he was unconscious!

A video phone display monitor was folded down from the ceiling by extremely respectful nurses, and Joseph immediately called his executive staff, to be informed of everything that had happened while he was unconscious.

"What do you MEAN the Alpha Legion stole twenty three of my gas rigs?! Put Alpha Legion Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao on a conference call, right the fuck now!" Joseph demanded angrily, after listening for a while.

"Lord Tsao is not answering the call Mr Wong", an office underling informed him after a brief delay.

"I BET he's not! You tell that greedy asshole, that if he doesn't give those rigs back right NOW, then I will blow the fucking things up! And he can kiss my yellow ass before I will sell him so much as a drop of fuel after this!" Joseph shouted in a rage.

"Yes Mr Wong Sir," the executives said respectfully.

Joseph could hardly believe the sheer evil mindedness of Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao of the Brotherhood of Toth warband!

For weeks that slippery asshole had been acting extremely friendly towards Joseph, clearly merely to lull him into a false sense of security, before then trying to have him assassinated without warning in cold blood!

Joseph had recognised the colours and insignia of the chaos space marines that had tried to kill him, they were all unquestionably Brotherhood of Toth!

Before, it had simply been business, but Paxton Tsao had now made this unforgivably personal!

This meant war!

***...

Alpha Legion neophyte Demetrio Acosta lay down on his specially enlarged naval bunk, on the nuclear submarine he and his cell of 50 chaos space marines were currently operating from.

His lady friend Hilda Rolfe was asleep and snoring, laying naked on his chest, having already satisfied Demetrio earlier in the night. The submarine was almost perfectly silent, the night's sleep untroubled and peaceful.

Demetrio himself was neither fully awake nor fully asleep, literally half awake, as he rested one half of his brain at a time while the other half remained fully aware. This was one of many useful abilities granted to him by his space marine gene seed organs.

At present the entire contingent of Brotherhood of Toth space marines stationed on the planet were lurking in the safety of a fleet of these nuclear submarines, leaving the highly dangerous task of holding the gas rigs from enemy recapture to the expendable companies of heavily armed chaos cultists.

The cultists were equipped with lots of melta guns and plasma guns for this mission, to stand up against enemy chaos space marine power armour if necessary.

It was a thousand times safer to be on these submarines at the moment...

These submarines used ancient 21st century technology for their propulsion systems, simple nuclear fission reactors fuelled by extremely inexpensive thorium rods. The Alpha Legion often made use of submarines for stealth and reconnaissance purposes, and the Brotherhood of Toth had scores of them, that they mostly kept stored in the cargo holds of their space ships.

The Brotherhood of Toth had discreetly flown over the oceans when they first arrived on the planet and had deployed the entire fleet of submarines, lowering them down from the space ship's undercarriage cargo doors on steel cables fastened to tether points on the roofs of the submarines.

The submarine Demetrio was on was nearly 100 meters in length, had three floors of deck space, and could quite comfortably hold 50 space marines even on top of the normal crew (and occasional female companions).

It was named "the Dynamo" (he wasn't sure why it was named this) and for the foreseeable future duration of this planetary mission, it was his home.

The Dynamo had enough nuclear fuel to last 3 years before needing more thorium, and had enough space saving dehydrated food on board to last 6 months.

The Dynamo recycled all water used onboard, and completely reoxygenated all the onboard air with it's electric atmosphere scrubber. It moved silently, it's hull disrupted enemy sonar, and it used passive acoustic sensors to give it unrivalled intel about it's physical surroundings without giving away it's position.

The Dynamo even had psychic scrying disruption runes carved all over it, to prevent enemy psykers from locating it, and in the completely non-transparent diarrhoea they were currently submerged in, the Dynamo couldn't even be seen from the air if it was even only a mere meter below the surface!

The airforce of Wong Petrochemicals had been randomly bombing the oceans with depth charges to try to destroy the submarines, but they clearly had no idea where the submarines were, and had so far not even come close to hitting them in the vastness of the oceans.

Hilda stirred on Demetrio's chest, groaning softly. The half of Demetrio's brain that was currently awake smiled at the young woman affectionately.

Hilda was a strikingly beautiful blonde woman, 17 years old, slender and desirable. She was a feudal world peasant girl who had been enslaved by Joseph Wong's cousin, and had been living on one of the local islands. Demetrio had very cheerfully stolen the slave girl for himself and Hilda so far didn't seem to mind her theft in the least!

Hilda smiled back at him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the mouth, before then settling back down to sleep. Demetrio had taken the liberty of paying a local surgeon to make Hilda's flesh resistant to his acidic saliva, as this had previously seriously hampered Demetrio's sex life with Hilda, and Hilda could now freely kiss him like this without fear of acid burns.

Demetrio smiled at Hilda's spontaneous act of affection, glad that he had taken her with him on the submarine. It made his stay a LOT more pleasant being able to go to bed with this woman each night!

Demetrio was 18 years old, right at the end of his neophyte years. As soon as this current mission was over, he would receive his black carapace final gene seed organ and become a fully fledged space marine.

Demetrio couldn't wait, this was everything he had ever dreamed of!

Demetrio had always been in the Brotherhood of Toth, he was the orphan son of Brotherhood of Toth chaos cultists, recruited as a neophyte precisely because he had no living relatives, who might form family ties to divide his loyalties.

He had been recruited as part of a squad of neophytes, trained to act as a team rather than an individual, just another head of the one hydra, that made up the whole.

He had been exhaustively trained, psycho-conditioned and educated to be an utterly loyal super soldier, with 6 gruelling years of combat experience already, fighting ever since being first recruited into the neophyte ranks at the age of 12.

Now at the end of his neophyte years, Demetrio was a burly 8 foot tall, 200 kilogram, bullet resistant killing machine. He could see and hear far better than any natural human, healed almost instantly, and had a wide range of useful abilities, from spitting acid to being awake while sleeping!

Soon he would don a suit of mark 5 power armour along with the rest of his squad of neophytes, and together he and his squad mates would become a fully fledged chaos space marine squad!

So soon, yet still so far away...

***...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2G

"This is Wong Petrochemicals Hell Talon Squadron Beta Tango, approaching target. Preparing for bombing run, over."

"Roger, Beta Tango, you are cleared to engage, over."

"Affirmative, Wong command, beginning our attack run now, over."

Out on the reeking oceans of diarrhoea of Alpha Plus Sanctuary, a huge fleet of gas tanker ships bearing the colours of the Brotherhood of Toth were en route to Unagi Island port facility, to deliver much needed gas from the 23 captured gas rigs to the Alpha Legion forces that controlled the island.

The skies above the diarrhoea oceans were hazy with noxious disease vapours.

Vast buzzing swarms of tiny daemonic flies of Nurgle were migrating across the sky, in huge mobile masses like schools of fish, so thick and so mobile that they provided visibility cover for aircraft.

The filthy air was thick and still, the loathsome clouds heavy and threatening rain.

The gas tanker ships were monstrous things, low down in the diarrhoea from the enormous weight of gas they held in bloated gas tanks.

The chaos cultists who crewed the ships were anxious, knowing that they were a high priority target for enemy forces to attack.

With sweaty foreheads the cultists desperately surveyed the skies for any sign of attack, the visibility was terrible!

Without warning the Beta Tango Squadron of Hell Talon fighter-bombers tore out of the thick swarms of flies!

The Brotherhood of Toth chaos cultists yelled out in warning as clusters of bombs fell from the aircraft as they tore overhead at supersonic speeds.

The bombs hit the decks of the leading ships in the vast convoy, blasting holes in the ships!

Split seconds later, colossal fireballs lit up the overcast surroundings as the escaping gas ignited in the air.

The leading ships were now floating infernos, huge columns of flame roaring hundreds of meters upward above the ruptured gas tanks.

As quickly as they came into view, the Hell Talons were lost in the flies once more! Where the fuck were they!

For long anxious seconds the crews frantically surveyed the skies, looking everywhere for the Hell Talons.

With complete suddenness the Hell Talons reappeared from a completely different direction!

The crews yelled in fear as yet more bombs dropped as the Hell Talons passed overhead, fuck!

Cultists were sent flying as bombs exploded across crowded decks, and yet more columns of flame rose into the sky.

The burning ships were now meandering randomly, their crews dead, getting in the way of the rest of the convoy.

Ships slowed down and frantically tried to navigate through the blazing wrecks, slowing the ships behind them in the process!

The entire convoy was now a sitting duck!

The Hell Talons reappeared a 3rd time and the crew all gulped, they were done for!

Without warning, huge salvoes of surface-to-air missiles shot up out of the soupy diarrhoea.

The Hell Talons manoeuvred hard as the flaming contrails of the antiaircraft missiles chased them through the sky!

The crew members cheered and redoubled their efforts to get their ships to the safety of Unagi Island as the Hell Talons were distracted.

The camouflaged periscopes of submarines started poking up above the surface, turning to follow the movements of the Hell Talons.

More missiles launched skywards from the hidden submarines as the convoy got the hell out of this deadly ambush!

Hell Talons started exploding in the air as missiles found their targets!

The crews cheered.

The remaining Hell Talons were corkscrewing wildly through the air to evade the missiles, the convoy forgotten.

Unagi Island was now in sight! A distant blur on the horizon!

The ships were traveling at full speed.

Without warning more squadrons of Hell Talons shot out of the clouds of flies!

The splashes of strafing fire erupted in the diarrhoea, lines converging on the tankers!

Cultists hit the decks as auto cannon rounds ripped through the decks!

More ships went up in colossal fireballs!

More missiles shot from the submarines.

It was absolute chaos in the air as Hell Talons evaded missiles and attacked ships.

Unagi Island was now tantalisingly close, just a little bit more!

More ships exploded, but the convoy was still more than half its original number.

They just might make this!

The skies overhead were brightly illuminated by missile contrails and columns of flame.

The Hell Talons were so fucking fast as they blurred overhead!

The air was now so thick with missiles and exploding Hell Talons that the bombs were missing targets.

The pilots were too distracted to aim!

Unagi Island was now clear ahead!

The Hell Talons made a desperate push to attack the convoy, dropping every bomb they had!

More ships exploded in terrible fireballs.

Suddenly the air was alive with tracer rounds!

Hell Talons ripped apart as savage automatic fire hit them!

The Unagi Island air defence batteries were shooting the Hell Talons!

The remaining Hell Talons disappeared away into the fly swarms and were suddenly gone!

The remaining tankers were unhindered as they sailed into the void shielded port facility on Unagi Island.

The entire island was erupting in cheers as the desperately needed fuel arrived. The crew were heroes!

***...

Alpha Legion neophyte, Demetrio Acosta, felt elated as he walked with his cell through the cheering crowds that covered the docks of Unagi Island port facility.

The cell of 50 chaos space marines (and their various lady companions), were taking advantage of this port stay to get out of the claustrophobic submarine and get some much needed R and R.

Hilda Rolfe was hanging off Demetrio's arm, wearing a cleavage heavy medieval dress, and looking completely out of place in this high tech port facility. Demetrio found her outdated fashion sense amusing, but had to admit that she looked damn good in that tight cleavage heavy dress!

The entire Brotherhood of Toth cultist population on Unagi Island seemed to be out in force celebrating, Demetrio's cell could hardly move through the crowd.

And the crowd certainly had good reason to celebrate. For the first time in months, the Brotherhood of Toth now had some fuel to spare!

Brotherhood of Toth chaos cultists were dancing for joy all around, and the music and cheering was deafening.

Random people hugged Demetrio and the other chaos space marines in euphoric joy, and others who didn't go so far as to hug them still patted them on the backs or tried to shake their hands.

Cultists played musical instruments everywhere, others sung and danced, and a few of the chaos space marines even joined them briefly in celebration, dancing with the local ladies and singing with the men.

Hilda tugged on Demetrio's arm to dance with her.

Demetrio smiled and joined hands with her, dancing happily with her in amongst the crowd of other merrymakers.

The crowd was so happy because the situation had been so desperate.

This fuel shortage had almost driven them to their knees!

The Brotherhood of Toth was basically a nomadic nation, made up of hundreds of millions of people. They were Demetrio's people, his kith and kin. They had their own language, their own customs, their own unique culture.

Like so many things in the Alpha Legion, the naming of the Brotherhood of Toth was simply subterfuge.

As far as Demetrio was aware, there had never been anyone named Toth in the organisation's entire history. The word "Toth" didn't seem to mean anything. It was most likely just a made up name to confuse people.

Then again, the story that it was meaningless might itself be subterfuge. Perhaps "Toth" really did mean something?. With the Alpha Legion, who could know what the truth was?

Regardless of what the name may or may not mean, the Brotherhood of Toth was an ancient Alpha Legion chaos cult, founded during the Horus Heresy ten thousand years ago, surviving all this time.

The cult occasionally initiated new members from the outside, when prudent to do so, but the vast majority of cult members were born in the cult.

The cult members did freely breed with outside blood, to keep the blood strong, but these outside sexual partners were not usually initiated very far into the labyrinth cult organisation. It was just far safer to let only born members deeper into the cult organisation.

No matter how fun in bed, the outside blood had to stay in the bedrooms and breeding chambers where they ultimately belonged, kept from joining the core ranks of the cult.

As much as Demetrio adored Hilda, she was ultimately for the purpose of fun and making babies, and only her children born to him would ever be welcomed into the "proper" ranks of the cult.

The cult had originally numbered merely in the thousands when it had originally been founded, but ten thousand years of the cult members furiously breeding with each other had spawned the hundreds of millions that existed today.

They were a distinctive people, with an often tragic history.

Ten thousand years of wars and strife had plagued Demetrio's people, ten thousand years of brutal decimation, oftentimes only just surviving.

And at this very moment, with billions dying from this fuel shortage, Demetrio's people once again faced the potential to be brutally decimated.

They had to SURVIVE, it was really that simple.

Greedy people like Wong Petrochemicals might be worried about losing some money, but for Demetrio's people, this was a matter of life and death!

Today the Brotherhood of Toth had, against all odds, secured enough fuel gas to keep them all going. At least for a while anyway.

Today they saw a glimmer of hope that they might survive without millions of their people dying, so today the Brotherhood of Toth was dancing in the streets in celebration.

***...

Deep in the throne room of the Royal Palace on Alpha Plus Sanctuary, the maggoty diseased ruling monarch, Queen "Egg" Sevenson, sighed in diseased exasperation as Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao and petrochemical billionaire Joseph Wong had a blazing row over the resources of her planet.

"I paid for a 99 year lease on the mining rights to those oceans! And on top of that I am paying you taxes on every barrel of gas I sell, your majesty! I demand that I get my gas rigs back!" Joseph Wong exclaimed passionately to Egg.

Queen Egg Sevenson turned her maggoty eyeballs to look at her supposed fiancé, the Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao, to see how he would respond to this.

Paxton shrugged and said, "I will give them back, just give me time to pull my forces out, it will only take a few years..."

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Give the rigs back right NOW!" Joseph shouted at Paxton.

"You will get them when you get them," Paxton replied nonchalantly.

Egg buried her rotting face in her hands, totally exasperated. This whole dispute put her in a very difficult position personally.

Queen Egg Sevenson was officially engaged to Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao of the Brotherhood of Toth warband. Egg needed a strong political marriage alliance, and the Brotherhood of Toth were an extremely attractive prospect.

But Joseph Wong's son Tim Wong was engaged to marry Egg's step sister, Lady Mandy Sevenson. She couldn't really take sides in this dispute because of the complicated mixed loyalties.

She NEEDED Wong Petrochemicals to get her subjects through this horrid fuel shortage, the company gave her a small percentage of the fuel they mined as a form of tax, and this kept Egg's subjects from starving!

But she also NEEDED to remain on politically friendly terms with the insanely dangerous Brotherhood of Toth, lest they use those terrible submarines of theirs to launch nuclear missiles at Egg's island dwelling loyal subjects!

She just didn't know what to do!

Queen Egg Sevenson was very young to rule a planet. She was only 13 years old, and had ascended to the throne only a year ago.

Egg was a devout Nurgle worshipper, and powerful psyker. She was also a Night Lord descendant by blood, the first born legitimate child and heir of the Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, of the Sevenson Cartel warband.

Her father's Night Lord force of a few hundred space marines were strong enough to protect Egg herself, as well as her palace and her fortified capital city here on Sevenson Island. But certainly not every island in her domain!

Even all the local Nurgle cultist militia forces on all the tiny islands would not be a match against an entire chapter of one thousand chaos space marines the Brotherhood of Toth had on the planet!

And especially not if a submarine nuked them beforehand!

Egg hacked up a maggoty ball of phlegm, and spat it on the floor. This stress was making her even sicker than she usually was!

Egg was absolutely putrid, a festering mutant girl, with black feathers in place of hair, and grotesque vulture talons in place of human feet. She had been literally born as a mottled mutant egg, like a bird, and this bizarre way of being born had earned her her first name of "Egg".

Her royal clothing had decayed down into decaying mildewed rags, and lice and maggots perpetually crawled all over herself and her clothing.

She stank worse than the diarrhoea oceans outside, and her sore covered leprous skin had bulges wiggling under it, from all the maggots and other vile things that lived in her flesh!

The very fact that Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao was actually prepared to marry her, with all the wedding night consummation that went with it, spoke volumes about just how DESPERATE he was to get the fuel resources she controlled!

Even the greedy Wongs had not been prepared to have a member of their family have sex with Egg! And that is really saying something!

The Wong family had instead focused on other members of Egg's family.

Egg's illegitimate half brother, the Night Lord neophyte Augusta, was married to Joseph Wong's cousin Liling Wong. Egg's beloved step sister Mandy was engaged to Joseph Wong's son Tim Wong. Joseph himself was even married to a beloved former slave of Egg's Aunt Wendy!

Everywhere she looked she seemed to see Wongs! They were now intimately connected to her very family!

Queen Egg had even snuck into her extremely beautiful step sister Mandy's bedchamber, to join Mandy in a threesome with her fiancé Tim, the way that really close sisters sometimes do. Tim and Mandy were only two years older than Egg, it was age appropriate and had been supposed to be a bit of naughty fun...

The threesome had not gone well...

Egg was forever frustrated like this in her intimate encounters with boys. Her maggots in particular seemed to send boys running out of the bedroom screaming!

Queen Egg had been engaged to many chaos lords for political purposes since taking the throne of this planet. The lords had all been very eager to get hold of her wealth, but FAR less eager to get hold of Egg's body!

Chaos Lord Huron Blackheart of the Red Corsairs warband was even personally quoted as saying to her, "keep your maggoty pussy away from me!"

So far Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao was looking like he actually might be her Mr Right.

He might be a bit rough around the edges, and a few thousand years older than her, but he was also a muscular hunk!

In a mere 3 more years Egg would be 16, old enough to get married, and Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao was getting in early to court her before then. He was absolutely implacable and the sight of that muscular handsome hunk, in his dashing blue power armour, it just made her go weak at the knees!

She knew that he didn't love her, but he sent her flowers and other presents every day, and he was single minded enough to actually have sex with her!

Oh Nurgle! This was so hard!

Egg fanned herself with her hand, feeling flustered.

Mr Wong, and the gorgeous Lord Paxton, were still arguing over the gas rigs as Egg's mind wandered.

This war between the two had been steadily escalating since it started a few days ago, thousands were dead on both sides, and Egg was utterly sick of it!

Egg tried to listen to both sides, but the dialogue was extremely repetitive. Neither man would give concessions, both refused to budge.

Oh Nurgle this was such a waste of time!

Egg couldn't afford to offend either of them, so she just had to sit there as it went on, and on... and on.

Egg picked her nose to fill in time.

And still it went on.

Egg tried to remember what she had for breakfast.

And still it went on.

Egg rested her head on the armrest of her throne and had a nap for a while.

Egg coughed herself awake a while later.

And it was STILL going on!

On and on it went as she found ever more imaginative ways to fill in time.

Egg was just starting to make paper aeroplanes out of Wong Petrochemicals promotional materials, when Joseph Wong finally stormed out in a rage, complaining that time is money.

Egg followed him with her gaze as he walked out the door.

Egg then turned her gaze to Lord Paxton Tsao.

"Hey there beautiful, you are looking absolutely gorgeous as ever your majesty," Lord Paxton told her suavely and winked at her.

Egg immediately flustered and started blushing shyly, oh Nurgle!

Egg fumbled her words trying to reply to the extremely charming man.

Paxton winked at her, with a dazzling smile on his handsome face, and Egg felt her diseased ovaries skip a beat!

Lord Paxton sauntered towards Egg's throne, and she trembled all over with excitement.

"GET BACK SCUM! NO ONE APPROACHES THE QUEEN!" Bellowed an enraged squad of Night Lords chaos space marines, Egg's personal bodyguards.

Lord Paxton froze and slowly raised his empty palms.

Egg squeaked with frustration at her stupid bodyguards, they were RUINING this!

"It is ok your majesty, I will admire your great beauty from here," Lord Paxton said with mouth watering charm.

Egg blushed wonderfully, "oh Lord Paxton, you are just too much!"

Egg could not stop smiling!

***...

Joseph Wong cursed to himself as he stormed out of the throne room with his bodyguards, that had been such a useless waste of his highly valuable time!

The Damned Company of Lord Caustos formed up around Joseph in an impenetrable ring of armoured bodies, not taking any chances this time. Joseph also now was wearing a personal force field generator, and plates of carapace armour over his business suit.

Joseph cursed at the sight of the filth that now encrusted his shoes and pants, Queen Egg Sevenson's throne room floor had been absolutely fucking filthy!

Everything in this Nurgle dedicated Royal palace was filthy in one way or another, a loathsome maggot infested sewer of unholy filth!

Turds and trash squelched underfoot as he walked out of the nauseating place, his skin crawled at the feel of the WETNESS reaching his bare skin through the fabric of his pants!

The raging billionaire all but ran out of the palace, and swiftly entered the safety of his personal chaos land raider in the palace parking lot.

A gaggle of beautiful naked women were waiting for Joseph inside the tank, hired to see to his pleasure.

9 of the hired space marine body guards entered the land raider with Joseph, closing the doors behind them, and the rest of the Damned Company of Lord Caustos embarked into waiting chaos rhino armoured transport tanks.

The convoy of armoured vehicles rolled out of the palace with a low rumble.

Joseph himself had no fuel shortages whatsoever and liked to use these gas guzzling armoured vehicles, the knowledge that he could waste fuel while others couldn't afford a single drop gave him a wonderful feeling of superiority.

As this fuel shortage got ever more desperate, Joseph was able to charge more and more each day for every tank of gas.

The wealth was positively FLOODING into his personal treasuries now. Not just gold and money, but also things like vehicles and aircraft, starships, luxuries, slaves, food, just all sorts of things!

The Chaos Lords all over the Maelstrom had a lot of vehicles and other gear that was useless without fuel. Being desperate for gas and short of cash to afford his very high prices, they were starting to swap now useless tanks and aircraft for a few truckloads of priceless fuel!

Joseph marvelled at his wonderful land raider tank, it had been swapped for merely twice its own weight in gas! It was an insanely good bargain for Joseph!

Joseph was still enraged by the encounter with Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao, but the naked women in the land raider did manage to improve his mood a little bit, with their intimate ministrations.

Joseph sighed as the women did wonderful things to him, he certainly didn't MIND being a multi billionaire!

Joseph was richer than most kings, richer now then the average imperial planetary governor. Vast armies of mercenaries were his to command, entire legions of beautiful women pleased him to his hearts content.

Joseph had a magnificent palace, a fleet of space craft, and every luxury money could buy. He (grudgingly) donated billions of credits to the local temples of Slaanesh, and the more he donated, the more Slaanesh gazed favourably at him.

But it wasn't ENOUGH! Joseph needed MORE!

Joseph's Slaanesh fuelled greed would not be satisfied anymore!

Once upon a time Joseph had been happy with the simple pleasures of a wife and kid, with a mere million credits a year being WAY more than enough to satisfy him.

Once upon a time Joseph had been happy, content, at peace.

But now he couldn't stop!

Joseph had at first been working very hard to simply give his family a comfortable life. But then he had gotten a taste for it.

That wonderful thrill, that comes from earning more money than ever before, the pleasure of career success...

It had started small, the way addictions do, so so small. A lovely thrill that came each day that he earned a little bit more than any day before.

Joseph had lived for this thrill of success, forever chasing the next hit, the next increase in his wealth, until it completely consumed him!

His wealth had grown and grown far beyond any sane human need, yet STILL he desired ever more. He now had more money then he knew what to do with, but STILL he lived for the thrill of making still MORE!

Joseph was miserable now, he was reaching the limit of how much money a man could make! It was getting harder and harder to get that thrill from earning MORE!

The richer he got now, the more he had to spend on military forces to defend his obscene wealth, the more Slaanesh expected him to donate in return for not turning him into a chaos spawn!

He was forced to spend more and more on other pleasures to fill the void, making him evermore caught in a vicious cycle of ever more desire for ever diminishing returns.

"We are arriving Mr Wong Sir," one of his mercenary bodyguards informed him, as he relaxed in the middle of the gaggle of naked women.

Joseph looked at his disgusting clothes crumpled up on the floor with distaste, not desiring to put the filthy garments back on.

He was currently naked, to better enjoy the beautiful women in the tank, and given his options, he decided to remain naked.

The armoured front hatch of the land raider clattered open and Joseph strode out, stark naked, into the magnificent indoor exclusive private parking lots next to his indoor pleasure gardens.

"Hello Mr Wong," said the voices of hundreds of beautiful naked women, the women all standing in rows at either side of the walking path through the pleasure gardens.

Joseph impatiently gestured to his army of pleasure slaves, and the women surged forward and surrounded him in a wonderful mass.

The crowd of women carried Joseph to a bathroom the size of a cathedral, with a bathtub the size of an Olympic swimming pool.

The women quickly had Joseph completely clean of all the filth from the Royal palace, performed in the loveliest possible way, followed by less... hygiene focused, bath activities.

It was almost satisfying, almost, but not quite...

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3G

Tim Isaac Wong, son of petrochemical billionaire Joseph Wong, was restrained in bondage as his gorgeous fiancée, Lady Mandy Sevenson, flogged his naked body with a whip.

Tim was in Mandy's private bondage dungeon, having an extremely painful time.

The dungeon was dark and sexy, a stone room full of chains and restraints, with specially designed furniture.

Tim was kneeling down at Mandy's feet, his hands tied securely behind his back with pink ropes, but his legs free to walk around.

Standing over Tim was the radiant Mandy Sevenson, a devout Slaanesh worshipper and amateur dominatrix. She was 15 the same as Tim was, she was a blend of European and East Asian ethnicity the same as Tim was, and she had a big bust and a beautiful cruel face.

Mandy was currently wearing a full skintight black latex dominatrix outfit, with matching thigh high boots and a black leather commissar style cap on her head.

Her makeup was heavy and authoritative looking, her face had a sadistic sneer on it, and her long nailed hands held a brutal bull whip!

Tim was simultaneously turned on, and terrified!

Tim bellowed in pain as the whip bit his skin with a colossal CRACK.

Holy CRAP that hurt!

The whip bit again, and Tim could only scream.

Tim had extremely mixed feelings about what Mandy was doing to him, just as he had extremely mixed feelings about his arranged fiancée Mandy herself.

Mandy was an obligate sexual sadist, sadistic to the point where she just couldn't function sexually without all of this S and M, Tim had to endure all of this, just to have sex with Mandy!

Tim however wasn't into pain!

Tim flinched as that hideous whip bit him yet again, holy FUCK that hurt!

Tim was not having a good time, but Mandy was so drop dead gorgeous that he would cry himself to sleep if he stopped now!

Tim knew that once Mandy got her kicks from his pain, she would become sexually receptive, and it would then be so fantastic that it would be worth it.

Tim looked up at that skin tight latex clad beauty, and his mouth went dry with lust. She really was so hot that he wanted to cry!

Tim was far too horny to stop now, he simply HAD to make it to the fun part!

Tim cowered as his fiancée did terrible things to him, both loving and hating this arranged marriage his father had set up.

The things he had to do for his family!

For political reasons, it was very important for Tim to marry Mandy. She was the inseparably close step sister of the ruling Queen, about as close as you could get to the Queen without marrying the Queen HERSELF!

Given a choice between Lady Mandy and Queen Egg Sevenson, Tim had run screaming to choose Mandy!

Mandy had the ear of Queen Egg Sevenson, and Queen Egg Sevenson ultimately controlled the levels of taxes that Wong Petrochemicals had to pay.

Tim would marry Mandy, and then get his new wife to talk the Queen into lowering taxes, and Wong Petrochemicals would make billions of credits in extra profits!

And after that...

Tim cringed wretchedly, after he had served his purpose to the family, Tim would still be stuck with Mandy, and she would torture him every night for the rest of his life!

Tim's father had completely sold him out! Joseph had been aware of Mandy's terrible reputation for extreme sadism, Mandy was infamous for it!

Joseph had known EXACTLY what it would mean for Tim if he married Mandy. Joseph had known that arranging this marriage would effectively sentence his own son to a LIFETIME of torture!

For the sake of extra profits, Joseph had forced Tim to endure a lifetime of nightly beatings! Not even the welfare of his own son got in the way of his profits!

Tim whimpered as the terrible whip filled him with yet more agonising pain. He was so terribly afraid of Mandy, the almost daily torture and domination had rendered him so literally "whipped" that he couldn't bring himself to defy her will!

Tim had previously been able to stand up for himself, but months of daily beatings had made him into a spineless wimp around Mandy. He was so psychologically conditioned to appease and obey her that he couldn't say no to her!

He had been given an emergency safe word, but the sight of Mandy made him so horny that he could rarely bring himself to use it.

At any rate, using the safe word was apparently a "privilege not a right", to be used in "emergencies only", and he would lose the safe word privilege if he used it too often!

Simply refusing to let her tie him up, or refusing to even have sex in the first place worked in theory. In practice however Tim was already so utterly (and literally) "whipped" by Mandy that he couldn't say no to her face.

He had tried to simply not show up for a few days when it got too bad, to simply stand Mandy up when she wanted sex. This worked fine, but it pissed her off so much that it was a hundred times worse when he finally did return.

He had then tried simply not returning at all, but Mandy had threatened to call off the engagement, and Tim's father had had an absolute fit! Joseph Wong had even gotten his hired goons to physically drag Tim kicking and screaming back to Mandy!

He was completely trapped, and too spineless and afraid of her terrible wrath to even have the will to resist anymore!

Tim started to cry, broken down by the whip.

"Mmmm, tears," Mandy purred in appreciation.

Mandy whipped him even harder and Tim started blubbing like a baby.

"Kiss my shoes, you cry baby," Mandy ordered sternly.

"Yes Mistress Mandy," Tim sobbed.

Tim then completely humiliated himself by kissing her shoes.

"Good cry baby," Mandy told him meanly.

Tim could only cry in pain and humiliation.

"Ok cry baby, I'm wet enough to play now," Mandy said with a sadistic sneer.

Tim gasped with relief at these wonderful words.

The exquisitely hot Mandy then stripped naked, and what happened next was so wonderful that Tim didn't have the words to describe it!

Ok, maybe it wasn't ALL bad...

***...

Tim Wong's body hurt all over as his private armoured limousine carried him back to his family's palace.

Tim still retained enough sense to not sleep over at Lady Mandy's place, he sure as SHIT didn't hang around after sex!

Tim couldn't even sit down properly, his ass was red with vicious cane marks!

Tim grimaced in pain every time the limousine hit a bump in the road. He felt like hell.

Tim just wanted to rest his beaten body for the next few days, but he didn't have that luxury. Tomorrow evening he would be back in Mandy's dungeon for yet more torture.

Tim felt deep despair even thinking about it, and put it out of his mind.

The limousine pulled into the heavily guarded gates of the Wong family palace, and after a brief pause and a security scan, the limousine was allowed into the palace grounds.

The palace and it's grounds were all inside, covered by an immense atomic bomb resistant dome of thick armoured ceramite. It was more secure than even the Royal palace, and it did not readily welcome guests.

The palace building itself was huge and imposing, not so much a single building, but rather made up of numerous cathedral sized buildings. The buildings were all separated by luxurious grounds and pleasure gardens, with enclosed sky bridges connecting all the buildings together into one single whole.

The palace was located on a land feature known as "swampy peninsula", a previously undeveloped patch of shallow swamp, on the edge of Sevenson Island where the capital city and Royal palace were located.

It had cost hundreds of millions to raise, flatten and "fast settle" the muddy ground in mere weeks. The palace and dome itself had cost many billions of credits to construct, and billions more to fully construct in a mere 2 months!

It had then cost millions more to connect to the capital city by a long and enclosed armoured bridge, and yet more countless millions to furnish.

By normal standards, the wealth spent on this palace was astonishing. By Wong Petrochemicals standards, this was simply a modest expenditure!

Tim's limousine pulled into the palace parking lot.

Through the windows Tim could see the army of naked pleasure slaves that seemed to live in the gardens give the limousine a passing glance, before then ignoring it. The pleasure slaves existed for Joseph's pleasure alone, and were forbidden to touch any other man, (much to Tim's considerable disappointment!).

Tim was instead greeted by one of the many valets, an impeccably dressed young man with a friendly air.

Tim limped in pain towards the nearest entrance to the palace, and the valet rushed to help support him. Other servants noticed Tim's plighted posture and quickly arrived with a wheelchair for him.

Tim gratefully sat down in the wheelchair and was wheeled inside by the servants.

The palace interior was immaculately furnished and decorated, far larger than the Wong family needed, and swarming with servants and other staff. Chaos space marine mercenaries patrolled through the palace in pairs and surveillance cameras were everywhere.

The wheelchair rolled smoothly and silently over the deep rich floor carpet, and at this late hour the interior of the palace was almost completely silent.

The servants pushed the wheelchair to the palace medical centre, and doctors and nurses rushed to attend to him.

Tim was injected with pain killers, which felt absolutely wonderful, and then had his bruises and marks treated with drugs to accelerate healing.

Tim visited the medical centre almost every night like this. The medical staff were fighting a desperate battle to repair Tim's abused body faster than Mandy could harm it.

The staff were trying their best, but every day Tim felt slightly worse then the day before.

Tim's mother, Georgina Wong, entered the medical centre to check on him like she did most nights. She looked worriedly at his beaten up body, and fussed over him the way that mothers do.

"That beastly Sevenson girl! So help me I will give that little brat a peace of my mind!" Tim's mother Georgina said angrily.

"Please don't say anything to Mandy Mum, she just takes it out on me every time you yell at her," Tim begged weakly.

His mother made an angry noise in her throat at this.

"Please don't start trouble again Mum, it only makes things worse," Tim insisted adamantly.

Mum was far from placated, and ranted and raved angrily about Mandy.

"Mum, PLEASE, please don't do anything rash this time. You are only hurting me if you send another angry call to Mandy's mother. Just let it go, PLEASE!" Tim pleaded frantically.

"You never should have gotten arranged to that beastly girl. All she ever does is hurt you. The future heir of Wong Petrochemicals should not have to stand for this sort of abuse!" Mum insisted.

"I know Mum, but what can I do?" Tim replied sadly.

"You could court someone else, what about that girl I saw you kissing a while back?" Mum insisted.

Tim cringed at the mention of the girl he was secretly cheating on Mandy with.

"Hush Mum! You mustn't EVER repeat that! If Mandy ever found out!" Tim begged.

"But couldn't you marry her instead? She's obviously one of Princess TigerLily's kids, I recognise those bird feet and feathers anywhere! She's obviously related to the Royal family," Mum insisted.

"Mum you MUST stop talking! Drop it, I BEG you!" Tim demanded pleadingly.

"Who is she, what's her name?" Mum asked.

"I'm not telling you," Tim insisted.

"But why don't you marry this other girl instead, anything is better than that beastly Mandy!" Mum pressed.

"Dad would never agree, and Mandy will absolutely kick my ass if I try," Tim insisted.

"Don't even TALK to me about your father right now, I'm absolutely ropable!" Mum muttered angrily.

"What did he do this time?" Tim asked.

"You mean APART from the hundreds of whores in the garden, marrying you off to Mandy, swindling all those poor starving people, almost getting himself assassinated, and putting us all in danger of being nuked by the Alpha Legion?" Mum grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." Tim allowed.

"I'm just not surprised by anything anymore, I'm really fed up," Mum grumbled.

"What are you going to do?" Tim asked.

"I'm going to get him to get you engaged to this other girl, that's what I'm gonna do," Mum said determinedly.

"No! You MUSTN'T! You mustn't bring it up at all! It will just backfire, and Mandy will then beat me to a pulp!" Tim pleaded.

"She ALREADY beats you to a pulp," Mum pointed out.

"It can get SO much worse than this! You must promise me that you won't do this!" Tim begged.

"Tim, this can't go on any longer. Look at what this girl does to you each day! It has been months now and it hasn't gotten any better. This has to change!" Mum warned.

"Please just let it go, all you will end up doing is hurting me even more. This right now is the LEAST amount of pain I will be in from now on. It only gets worse not better, you MUST accept that you can't fix this!" Tim insisted.

"I don't accept that, that is complete crap. You give me ONE reason why you can't marry this other girl instead." Mum demanded.

Tim sighed.

"Because she's a commoner, not a Sevenson," Tim admitted.

"Oh..." Mum said in disappointment.

"Yeah exactly. Much as I wish it could be, it's never going to happen. I also don't want to get her into trouble either. That's why you can't mention it," Tim explained.

"Very well. It's such a shame too! Oh Tim, how am I ever going to get you away from that beastly Mandy!" Mum sighed in terrible disappointment.

"You can't fix all problems Mum, we simply have to make the best of a bad situation," Tim told her.

Mum murmured unhappily at this but mercifully finally dropped the entire topic.

***...

While Joseph Wong was putting his own kin in harm's way for profit, Demetrio Acosta was bravely risking his own life to protect his own kin peoples from extinction.

Demetrio fired his bolter nonstop in the streets of Unagi Island.

Bolter rounds were flying everywhere in lethal fusillades.

Women and children were fleeing for their lives past Demetrio in the streets.

Demetrio and his cell desperately laid down a covering fire, to give the women and kids the best chance of escaping.

The enemy were chanting.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Demetrio watch grimly as enemy combatants beheaded innocent women and children!

"BLOOD FOR THE GAH..."

Demetrio shot one of the Khorne berserkers in the throat, sending his head flying off in an explosion of gore.

Demetrio's cell fired at the enemy, as more civilians fled through the port city.

The Multi-storey hab buildings lining the streets were catching fire as enemy flamers doused burning napalm at the windows and doors.

Brotherhood of Toth civilian women and children screamed from the buildings as flames engulfed them!

The sounds of gunfire were deafening as enemy mercenaries indiscriminately shot at soldiers and civilians alike.

Unagi Island was now the most savage battle ground on the entire planet. The Brotherhood of Toth still hadn't managed to move their precious fuel off the island, and a deadly embargo of Wong Petrochemicals ocean navy aircraft carriers surrounded the entire island!

The island was only ten kilometres in diameter, and roughly crescent moon in shape, with a deep harbour in the middle of the island, surrounded on 3 sides by a muddy swampy lowland of relatively more solid faecal material that poked up sluggishly out of the surrounding diarrhoea.

The settlement on the island was little more than a deep harbour port facility on the inner shoreline of the crescent moon shaped island, with a small city servicing the port.

The muddy "land" of the island had been mostly paved over with reinforced base material, and covered in various buildings. Very open and poorly defensible terrain.

The island was covered by a void shield to prevent bombardment of the island, and antiaircraft batteries protected against enemy aircraft.

The Wong Petrochemicals mercenaries were instead braving the torpedoes of the submarines in oceanic landing craft, sailing under the bottom of the void shield, and assaulting the outer coast en mass.

The city was in flames and would not be saved. They needed to get the women and children out of here!

The only thing that was letting them escape was a neutral Dark Mechanicum container ship in the port, that was agreeing to take on civilians as refugees, in exchange for a lot of the Brotherhood of Toth's precious stolen fuel (of course).

Demetrio desperately redoubled his efforts to buy the women and children more time to escape, the Brotherhood of Toth did not let down their own people.

If only the people made it onto the neutral ship, they were then protected from attack.

Demetrio's cell held the line as the enemy tried to break through with a charge into close combat.

Demetrio leapt aside as a berserker nearly hit him with an axe!

"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" The berserker bellowed.

Demetrio fired his bolter at point blank range into the berserkers face.

The berserker's helmet stopped the bolter rounds!

The berserker fired his own bolt pistol at Demetrio, but the round was blocked by a successful armour save of his chest plate.

Demetrio backed away, as did the rest of the cell. They were no match for Khorne berserkers in close combat, this was not a fight they would win!

The berserkers ran at the cell to kill them.

The cell then resorted to rather... unsavoury tactics to protect themselves.

Demetrio and the other cell members each grabbed a fleeing civilian.

They then threw the screaming women into the path of the charging berserkers...

They really didn't like to have to do this, but a Brotherhood of Toth chaos space marine was far harder to replace then a civilian was... It was just a nasty necessity...

The berserkers were distracted in their charge, pausing to behead the women.

The cell made a tactical withdrawal to a new fighting position.

The civilians didn't slow them down for long however, and the berserkers barrelled after Demetrio's cell.

The cell laid down a suppressing fire, planning to fall back in stages.

The berserkers simply charged through the suppressing fire like maniacs!

Several berserkers fell to the fire, the rest slammed into the cell!

Demetrio watched in horror as some of his cell members were decapitated!

The surviving cell members reached a nonverbal agreed decision of "fuck this", and as one the cell failed their leadership test and ran away to fight another day.

Demetrio felt like a coward as he fled all the way back to their waiting submarine for extraction. The act of deserting the line meant that the berserkers were now running amok behind Brotherhood of Toth lines!

The cell rallied just before fleeing completely from the battle, right at the edge of the point of no return.

The battle around them was going extremely badly.

The Brotherhood of Toth chaos cultist men, and the occasional tank, were fighting with insanely suicidal heroism to buy the women and children time to flee to the neutral Dark Mechanicum container ship sitting in the port.

Even Wong Petrochemicals didn't fuck with the Dark Mechanicum, and would not murder anyone who was onboard a neutral Dark Mechanicum ship, as this would constitute an act of war against the Dark Mechanicum!

The submarines had already stopped wasting their finite number of torpedoes on sinking the thick swarms of aquatic landing crafts, and the vast armies on the payroll of Wong Petrochemicals were landing unhindered according to the Vox reports.

Demetrio and his somewhat cowardly comrades attempted to redeem themselves, albeit slightly, by occupying a multi-storey building with good lines of sight from the windows, and then sniping at the enemy at extreme range with their selection of heavy weapons.

Demetrio missed every shot and gave up, the nearest enemy units were out of bolter range.

One of the missile launchers had better luck with it's longer range, and splattered a berserker with a krak missile!

The berserkers had been too distracted by beheading civilians to follow the cell very far, and were mostly focused on committing war crimes.

Demetrio had nothing to do as the heavy weapon carriers achieved a few more long distance kills, so he looked at the battle situation.

The women and children of course, were all fleeing for the gangplanks that accessed the neutral Dark Mechanicum container ship docked in the port facility.

The normal non-space marine men were, to a man, either giving their lives fighting the enemy, or doing something else important like carrying the elderly women, fighting fires, carrying ammunition and other supplies, just generally being damn decent chaps!

The male cultists were being steadily slaughtered, but were taking some of the enemy down with them, and even more importantly were delaying the enemy advance.

The cultist manned Leman Russ battle tanks in particular, with their fuel tanks full of methane gas and engines rumbling happily, were obliterating a lot of berserkers with huge blasts!

The Brotherhood of Toth chaos space marines on the island all had submarines waiting, to carry the precious super soldiers safely under the blockade, but the common human Brotherhood of Toth men had no escape from the island.

The Dark Mechanicum ship probably didn't even have enough room for all the women and children, let alone the men, and didn't have room for them.

The submarines could perhaps carry a few hundred at most, and would be prioritising essential personnel only.

All other vessels would never make it past the blockade!

These brave men knew that they had no escape to flee to, they knew that they wouldn't survive, so they were going down fighting to the last!

The majority of the Brotherhood of Toth population was not on this island, Unagi Island held less than one percent of the Brotherhood of Toth's population, the cult would survive this loss of life.

But Unagi Island unfortunately also held all the stolen fuel!

Even as Demetrio watched, men were frantically loading as many gas canisters as they could fit on board the submarines. The amount of fuel they would be able to bring with them on the submarines was a pitiful fraction of what they had all worked so hard to gather!

Demetrio brooded bitterly, Wong would pay for this!

***...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4G

Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao, leader of the Brotherhood of Toth, redoubled his efforts to seduce Queen Egg Sevenson.

Hundreds of millions of lives depended upon Paxton successfully gaining this young queen's hand in marriage, it was the only hope they had now!

Almost the entire stockpile of gas on Unagi Island had now been lost. The island itself had been completely depopulated, the remaining people all murdered and the city burned down!

Joseph Wong was now using methane gas as the currency with which he hired new mercenaries, the gas was currently THAT valuable that it passed for legal tender!

In effect this meant that Joseph could basically print his own money, or rather, bottle his own money from his gas rigs.

Numerous World Eater and other Khorne aligned warbands were now on Joseph's payroll, with the combined numbers of several chapters! These frothing madmen had completely wiped Unagi Island off the map, grudgingly sparing only the Dark Mechanicum container ship!

Even worse, Joseph had used his Khorne berserkers to successfully recapture all 23 of the gas rigs the Brotherhood of Toth had controlled, and increased security on all rigs on the planet!

Without fuel, the Brotherhood of Toth would be unable to use any vehicles, unable to power the machines that delivered food supplies, unable to use farm machinery, unable to feed their people!

With Wong Petrochemicals tightening their grip on all their gas rigs on the planet, the only option left was to focus on the person who collected gas canisters from Wong Petrochemicals as a form of taxation. The Queen...

Paxton gazed resolutely at the maggot covered 13 year old girl, mentally pushing past every objection his mind had.

Yes she was covered in maggots, yes she had an odour problem, yes she was a few years south of jail bait, he was still going to fuck her!

Paxton was no fucking pedophile, nor was he turned on by the um... blessings of Nurgle! But with the lives of hundreds of millions of his people on the line, he would fuck even Nurgle himself if necessary to save them.

Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao was, most of the time, as big of an evil prick as the next chaos lord, but not when it came to his own people's very survival. There comes a time when a line in the sand must be drawn.

Paxton was in the throne room, standing before the throne and shamelessly trying to talk the queen into going to bed with him.

"Oh Paxton! Oh my Nurgle you are so naughty! Oh my goodness!" Egg spluttered.

The queen was visibly blushing, the blood rushing to her face and oozing out of the many sores and ulcers that covered it.

"I dare say that I can make you blush even better than that," Paxton said huskily.

Egg squealed and giggled, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Don't hide your gorgeous face my love," Paxton purred charmingly.

"Oh my goodness Paxton, you are too much!" Egg giggled in delight.

"I'm also too much in bed," Paxton announced brazenly.

Egg screamed and laughed, giggling uncontrollably. She was blushing so hard that the blood was pouring down her face.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Paxton asked her boldly.

By this point the queen was curled up in a ball sideways on her throne, temporarily beyond the power of speech as she giggled and made various high pitched noises.

Paxton didn't let her recover, pressing in for the kill with relentless provocative charm, keeping the queen in a hysterically giggling fit.

It did not take a genius to see where this was leading, and Paxton made a mental note to use an antiseptic condom later.

The queen's Night Lord bodyguards were looking far less impressed by Paxton, and were even visibly trembling with rage. The sight of a truly ancient man openly soliciting sex with the underage girl was clearly enraging them.

Paxton understood their rage, he really did, but millions of lives depended upon this.

Eventually the bodyguards could take this no longer and one of them shouted, "stop trying to fuck my brother's daughter, you fucking pedophile!"

"She is my fiancée!" Paxton reminded the angry uncle.

"Till she is at least legal age, you won't touch her! Her father will rip your balls off!" The enraged bodyguard uncle threatened with a snarl.

The young queen squawked in outraged shock at the angry uncle, and screamed at him.

The uncle held his ground and threatened to send a message to her father on his battleship.

Egg had a tantrum, like the 13 year old girl she was, and the damn uncle called the fucking FATHER on his flagship in orbit!

Paxton did not particularly want to try to deal with a paternally outraged chaos terminator lord, and very wisely made a hasty retreat from the throne room before the father could teleport down to the room.

***...

Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson was more than a little pissed off after learning that Paxton Tsao was trying to put his cock in Luke's underage daughter! He really would rip that fucker's balls off if he touched Egg before she at least came of age!

"But Daddy I LOVE him!" Egg was pleading.

"NO! You will not so much as even kiss that man until you are a lot older!" Luke sternly reprimanded his daughter.

Egg had a tantrum but Luke didn't budge.

"I will have sex with him TONIGHT!" Egg threatened.

"If he touches you, I will rip his balls off with my lightning claw, you just see if I don't!" Luke warned his screaming daughter.

Paxton Tsao had very wisely fled before Luke arrived, very wise indeed. Luke really did want to rip the dirty fucker a new one!

Luke patiently waited for Egg's slave crèche mother Octavia to arrive, having summoned her to calm Egg down from her tantrum.

Egg's bodyguards were gathered around Luke, talking with him about what happened, all of them as pissed off as Luke was.

"Thank you for speaking up Bradley, you did the right thing," Luke told his chaos space marine brother Bradley Sevenson.

"Any time brother," Bradley replied.

"I seriously want to rip this guy's balls off!" Luke exclaimed.

"Aye", agreed every one of the bodyguards, all of them visibly angry.

"Pedophiles really are the worst kind of scum," Luke said with feeling.

A musical daemonic laugh tittered in the room.

"As a pedophile myself, I find that rather unkind beloved," said an achingly beautiful daemonic voice.

Luke turned around in disgust to see the local greater daemon of Slaanesh enter the room carrying Egg's slave mummy Octavia. Luke snarled at the vile thing and it giggled and blew him a kiss.

The greater daemon was a Keeper of Secrets named "the Flesh Mistress", an omnigender depraved pervert that specialised in depraved surgery. It freely answered to all gender pronouns and would fuck literally anything it got it's depraved hands on.

In its hands it carried Octavia, the Slaanesh worshipping slave who had raised Egg from birth.

Octavia had been a favourite fucktoy of the Sevenson family, and was Luke's former concubine. She was a stunningly beautiful nymphomaniac whore, and acted as a nanny for Egg and Mandy. Octavia was the ONLY person Egg ever listened to, since Octavia was the only one to put in all the hard work of raising the girl.

The gentle Slaaneshi nymphomaniac Octavia was now the favourite fucktoy of the Flesh Mistress, and the pair had eloped earlier in the year and gotten married. The sexual stuff the depraved greater daemon did to Octavia was absolutely filthy, much to Octavia's delight!

Octavia was naked (as always), and completely tied up with elegant ropes in an extremely unflattering position. The Flesh Mistress plopped the bound naked woman down next to Egg, and Egg hugged her tightly and cried into Octavia's massive bosoms.

Octavia rapidly did the job Luke had summoned her for, and managed to soothe Egg's tears with a lot of soft mothering words and kisses to the forehead, all while still being completely tied up!

Luke marvelled at the calming effect Octavia had on Egg, the pair had always had an inseparable bond with each other. Egg even called Octavia "Mum", much to the annoyance of Egg's biological mother, Luke's estranged wife TigerLily.

Egg and Octavia talked softly to each other in Octavia's native language, a language Octavia had taught to the children under her care, and which no one else understood. Luke knew that they were doing this on purpose so that they could speak completely freely in front of the others, saying something they couldn't say in front of the others.

Octavia nodded from time to time, as Egg chattered away with what sounded like super fast gibberish to Luke, and Octavia occasionally spoke the same incomprehensible gibberish back to Egg.

After a while Octavia spoke to Luke directly in the common tongue.

"Egg is calmer now, she was extremely upset about what you and Bradley said, but is more composed now." Octavia said softly.

Luke nodded and said, "thank you for this Octavia. Did you explain why she can't sleep with this man?"

"What an alien concept! You expect ME to advocate NOT sleeping with someone?! Oh goodness no! I merely calmed her down. I never recommend sexual abstinence, the very concept is a blasphemy to Slaanesh!" Octavia exclaimed in shock.

Luke face palmed, fucking Slaanesh worshippers!

Luke tried, yet again, to explain that Egg was under the age of consent, and couldn't consent to sex.

"She can rule a planet but not her own body?" Octavia asked, cocking her head.

"Umm..." Luke said and couldn't think of anything to counter this point.

Egg clapped her hands excited, cheering that she would have sex with Paxton tonight!

Luke groaned...

***...

Octavia Flesh, wife of the Flesh Mistress, moaned as her husband (wife?) did absolutely filthy things to her in a temple of Slaanesh.

Octavia's life was complete, a mortal Slaaneshi nymphomaniac forever at the mercy of a depraved greater daemon of Slaanesh!

"Oh yes Darling! Cut me DEEPER!" Octavia moaned as her husband did such wonderful things to her.

Her husband licked her face obscenely, and Octavia trembled in her bondage. Oh he did such FILTHY things to her!

The temple they were in was filled with moaning sluts in bondage, all having such wonderful things done to them, moaning praises to Slaanesh. It was so delectable!

"May I please cut you too, mother-in-law?" asked Liling Wong, the pregnant wife of Octavia's son Augusta.

"Please do," Octavia said with a warm smile.

Liling giggled and picked up a scalpel. Octavia moaned orgasmically as Liling began to cut...

Octavia's joy was complete, she really did have everything she wanted in life. She had loving children, a grandchild on the way, a husband/wife who delighted her with the pleasures of the flesh. Life really didn't get any better than this.

Octavia had had a long and distinguished career as a slave of the Sevenson Family, serving faithfully for 16 long years. She had pleasured her owners, raised their children for them, and helped the cause of blessed Slaanesh at every stage.

Her life was a blur of wonderful sensations, and she was filled constantly with powerful lust, lust which her sadistic husband satisfied so wonderfully!

Octavia moaned like the whore she was, as she was given so much wonderful torture by her husband and daughter-in-law.

Octavia was dimly aware of her torture slowing down, and looked up to see her future son-in-law (sort of), Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao, approaching her respectfully. As Egg's adoptive "slave mother", Octavia considered Egg to be her daughter and therefore considered Paxton Tsao to be her future son-in-law.

Liling Wong hissed hatefully at this enemy of the Wong Family, and held up the bloody scalpel threateningly.

Paxton ignored the angry Wong in the room, and instead bowed respectfully to Octavia.

"You are looking radiant as ever Mother-in-law", Paxton said with leg opening charm, making Octavia shudder with lust.

"You tried to murder my cousin Joseph!" Liling Wong hissed hatefully before Octavia could reply.

"You are also looking radiant yourself Liling," Paxton said, ignoring her hateful words.

Liling responded by spitting a glob of saliva onto Paxton's face.

Paxton ignored the spittle and abased himself before Octavia's husband the greater daemon, whom he was obviously primarily here to see.

The Flesh Mistress smiled cruelly and sodomised the chaos lord for a while, which Paxton did not resist. Octavia watched jealously.

Liling was still looking extremely angry towards Paxton, but grudgingly resumed cutting into Octavia's skin after a pause.

Octavia moaned in pain and pleasure, and did not notice the conversation happening between Paxton and the Flesh Mistress even during the passionate sodomy...

***...

Chaos Lord Paxton felt a muscle in the side of his face twitching violently as he lay in bed beside a very satisfied looking Queen Egg Sevenson.

Maggots were crawling all over the reeking bed, and the bedroom itself was a fly strewn trash heap!

Vile liquid dripped down from the ceiling into the bed, and the smell really was indescribable...

"Oh Paxton, that was so wonderful! Oh Nurgle, you are so well endowed!" Egg said in wonder with her phlegmy reeking breath. Maggots crawled out of her mouth as she spoke.

Paxton forced himself to put an affectionate arm around the decomposing 13 year old girl, feeling deeply disturbed for a whole variety of different reasons.

Paxton was not a fucking pedophile, he was not into gross sex, and wasn't into sodomy!

He felt like absolute shit, but his people had to SURVIVE!

It had taken a LOT of sodomy to get the Flesh Mistress to grant Paxton access to Egg's bedchamber without alerting the Night Lord bodyguards, and it had then taken all the strength of mind he possessed to bring himself to have sex with a Nurgle worshipping underage girl!

Paxton kissed the cummed out girl right on the mouth, feeling maggots try to crawl inside his mouth as he did so.

Egg moaned and passionately made out with him.

Paxton discreetly spat out all the maggots when she finally stopped kissing him, instead simply snuggling her and talking to her softly.

"This is nice, I can't wait till we are married, then we will be able to do this EVERY night!" Egg said happily.

Paxton threw up slightly in his mouth, but managed to nod in agreement.

"My darling Egg, I fear that my people will be dead before we can get married. I could really use some more fuel." Paxton said gently but sombrely.

"Your love for your people is admirable Paxton, it's a big part of why I have so much respect for you. I am not deaf to your pleas, but I can't be too open about supplying you for fear of angering Wong Petrochemicals," Egg said with deep sincerity.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Paxton asked, kissing her to sway her.

Egg shuddered with pleasure at the kiss and gave a tiny sigh of defeat and nodded.

"I will see what I can do, but this must be done very discretely," Egg allowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5G

The nuclear submarine "the Dynamo" was rather cramped as it returned from a secret rendezvous with one of the Queen's private cargo ships.

So cramped in fact that the space marines, who could go a long time without sleep, had given up their bunks to be used as space to store additional gas bottles.

They were now on route to Rito Island, one of the islands the Brotherhood of Toth still controlled, to deliver the much needed fuel to the local civilian population.

The Dynamo was now squishy in the extreme, barely enough room to even walk around, and Demetrio had been on his feet for days now without sleep.

Demetrio Acosta, Chaos Space Marine Pedro Silva, and Demetrio's girlfriend Hilda Rolfe were all currently crammed together in a walkway, in between a heap of gas bottles. They were currently talking about Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao.

Demetrio and the rest of the Brotherhood of Toth had gained enormous respect for Chaos Lord Paxton Tsao after his bedroom endeavour, he had REALLY gone the extra mile to save his people this time!

Very few men would sleep with that Nurgle Queen, VERY few indeed!

He really had heroically "taken one for the team", as the saying goes, putting his penis boldly where even gynaecologists in hazmat suits fear to tread!

Lord Paxton had braved the wrath of a chaos terminator lord father, endured sodomy from a depraved Keeper of Secrets to be granted access to the Queen's bedchamber undetected, and then spent an entire night having sex with probably the most physically repellent (, not to mention underage,) girl in the entire sector! All merely to get them enough fuel to survive this growing fuel shortage!

A popular joke was to call Paxton a "fucking" hero!

"What a guy, bravely fucking where daemons fear to tread!" Chaos Space Marine Pedro Silva joked.

Demetrio chuckled, the jokes about Paxton fucking Queen Egg Sevenson had been relentless the entire day, some of the jokes were quite creative.

"He's a fucking hero", Demetrio snorted with laughter in reply.

"I most verily did hear that yonder Lord Paxton dost like his eggs most wet and runny," Hilda added in her bizarre medieval way of speaking.

Demetrio and Pedro blinked and then exploded with howling laughter as they grasped what she was saying.

"You made a joke!?" Demetrio laughed in surprised delight.

"Most truthfully my love, I did most verily spend half of recent morning crafting my humble jest," Hilda admitted with a happy smile.

Demetrio laughed happily and put an arm around her.

With the submarine being pretty much standing room only right now, Demetrio and the others could do little other than just stand around all day, and passed the time mostly by chatting and joking.

Demetrio and Hilda had little in the way of privacy to be intimate in, and the lack of sex was getting hard to deal with. The Alpha Legion were not freaks like the Night Lords were, and didn't just fuck in public like farm animals. The navy bunks had curtains for privacy, and Demetrio and Hilda were very discreet about their private sex life.

Hilda herself was small enough to "hot bunk" in one of the normal human crew bunks during the day when no one else was using it, and when she wasn't sleeping she was usually hanging around Demetrio.

Demetrio gazed adoringly at the young woman. She was so beautiful, without the aid of makeup or anything else too high tech for a feudal world village.

She never ever cut her blonde hair, having some cultural taboo against women cutting their hair, and it was so long that it reached below her ass.

When Demetrio first met Hilda, her former slave-owner, Liling Wong, had mercifully recently shaved Hilda's legs, pussy and armpits, as Hilda had a similar taboo about shaving off body hair. Hilda was now getting rather hairy in places that Demetrio would prefer weren't hairy.

She also didn't really understand the concept of deodorant... but thankfully she did wash everyday, thank all the Chaos Gods!

Hilda was really good company, in part because her worldview was so medieval. To this day she maintained that the world was flat, even despite traveling with Liling Wong on a space ship, and just talking to this girl was like being in a work of Shakespeare.

The concept of a Chaos Space Marine was also lost on Hilda. She insisted on calling the chaos marines "knights", and insisted on putting "sir" as a prefix before their names. She had of course noticed Demetrio's massive size, but had simply maintained that he was merely a very big man.

It was endless fun watching her being mesmerised by technology, and she ruined every television show by trying to talk to the people on the screen.

"Thou art most handsome Sir Demetrio my love," Hilda told him with a smile, looking at his face.

Demetrio chuckled and gave her an affectionate cuddle.

"I wonder what Joseph Wong will do now that Paxton is porking the egg?" Pedro Silva asked, changing the subject.

"Lord Joseph Wong? I verily did meet him in my past, he was most polite, and finely dressed most dashingly," Hilda announced happily.

"You know Joseph Wong?" Pedro asked in surprise.

"He be the cousin of Damsel Liling, he would visit on occasion in the household of Damsel Liling and Sir Augusta," Hilda said happily.

"Does Liling Wong even know that you are missing?" Pedro asked.

"I most verily dost hope not, Damsel Liling is most unhinged of mental faculty! I do not lie, she most certainly did lay down most intimately in most unnatural liaisons, with a farmer's draft horse! Never did I see such harlotry!" Hilda exclaimed.

Demetrio and Pedro roared with laughter.

"I not lie! With a horse I tell thee!" Hilda insisted.

"We BELIEVE you! That sounds about right for a Slaanesh worshipper! They are FREAKS!" Pedro said laughing.

"What else did she do?" Demetrio asked.

"Where dost I even begin to recount such brazen harlotry!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Wait, what about Joseph Wong, what was he like?" Pedro asked.

"Lord Joseph Wong had most yellow skin and eyes of slant, just as mad Damsel Liling. But beyond the fleshy likenesses, they are most profoundly not alike at all! Lord Joseph Wong was a most polite and proper gentleman, and aggrieved most starkly by Damsel Liling's so unladylike behaviour!" Hilda exclaimed in shock.

"Do tell!" Demetrio begged.

"Well, twas many a month ago, when lo and behold Lord Joseph Wong did visit for dinner. I and the other captured maidens fair did cook a most great meal of finest meat, and did dress up most finely for so proclaimed a guest."

"But deranged Damsel Liling, did not wear even clothes! But did entertain such distinguished guests with her modesty uncovered! I deceive thee not when I say that most EVERYTHING was most prominently on display!"

"Lord Joseph Wong did look most stoic and short of words at so undignified a display, and such discomfort was there as that thou could cut the very air! I was most utterly ashamed as that I did hide in yonder kitchen so that I might not have to see!"

"I did then enter once again, as Damsel Liling's husband, the dashing Sir Augusta, did return at that very hour from his knightly training. But alas! Damsel Liling did then so seduce her husband, that he did lay with her, on the very table before the guests! I verily thought to die from so calamitous embarrassment!" Hilda said emphatically.

Demetrio and Pedro were by now sprawled on gas bottles crying tears of laughter.

"Thou laugh now, but it be not funny at that time!" Hilda grumbled.

"What a bunch of FREAKS!" Demetrio shook with laughter.

"Hearing about Joseph Wong being forced to watch his own cousin being table fucked by a Night Lord really has made my day," Pedro spluttered with laughter.

Hilda curtsied humorously and giggled.

Demetrio scooped her up in a loving cuddle and kissed her, feeling delighted by her presence in his life.

***...

Off on far off Sevenson Island, the 15 year old mutant psyker Violet Smith carefully applied her makeup in the bathroom, getting ready for her secret date with her boyfriend Tim Wong.

The apartment belonged to her mentally ill slacker father, Sigmund Smith, and it was a far cry from the splendour of the Wong family palace that Tim lived in.

The place was best described as seedy, the dwelling of a man who had pretty much given up on giving a fuck anymore. It had a surplus of rooms, many filled with boxes of junk, and needed a good clearing out and hard scrub to put in order.

In one room of the apartment was her toddler son Patrick, playing with his toys in a play pen, with one of her dad's sex slaves cluckily fussing over the toddler. Sigmund had purchased over a dozen young slave women, all of whom lived in the apartment with him, and whenever he was awake and sober enough he was usually balls deep in one of these women.

This was just the grim reality of the forces of chaos, slavery was a deeply ingrained social institution, so socially acceptable that even the Queen had given up trying to have it abolished. With the current fuel shortages, billions of free chaos worshippers born on the daemon worlds of the Maelstrom were deliberately selling themselves into slavery for the simple reason that slave owners FED their slaves.

Sigmund might be useless, but he also had been sensible enough to buy stocks in one of the few publicly owned start up gas mining companies that had gotten hold of one of the few bits of ocean floor that Wong Petrochemicals didn't already have mining rights to. He had purchased the stocks back before the current fuel shortages when gas was still cheap, the stocks had sold for a few credits each back then and he had bought a few hundred stocks with some of his meagre savings. Now those same stocks were worth thousands of credits EACH, and Sigmund had a modest but comfortable dividend to live off each month.

The slave markets had then been flooded with desperate starving women in need of an owner who would simply FEED them, so many that the price of slaves had fallen through the floor, and Sigmund had purchased an entire harem of beautiful young women very cheaply. The women had been very grateful to be bought, and seemed happy enough to perform their sexual duties to earn their keep.

Violet didn't mind them living with her and her dad, they kept dad from getting depressed or suicidal, they helped out with basic chores, and they made convenient baby sitters.

Violet focused her telepathic psychic powers, checking the minds of everyone in the apartment to be sure that Patrick would be safe during her absence, and was glad to see that everyone was happy enough. The sex slaves of course were not TOTALLY happy with the cruel hand fate had dealt them, but they had at least accepted their fate and were making the best of the situation, the way that slaves do.

At least Sigmund was happy, as a naked slave woman loudly faked an orgasm for him. Violet felt very protective of her mentally ill father, he had suffered a lot in life at the hands of Violet's birth mother TigerLily, emotional damage that he had never been able to move past.

The entire story of how Violet had been born was sad, so deeply sad and tragic. If it hadn't happened as it did then Violet would never have been born, but it still broke her heart to think of what TigerLily had done to poor Sigmund.

Sigmund and Violet were the left over results of a Tzeentch evil scheme, the emotionally damaged survivors left in the wake of an ugly evil mess. 16 years ago, the Tzeentch worshipping psyker, TigerLily Muhammad, had begun her meteoric rise to power, a rise that eventually saw her elevated to daemonhood as an ascended Daemon Princess of Tzeentch.

TigerLily had formerly been married to Sigmund, and had gotten pregnant with Violet, but in her lust for power TigerLily had cast her loved ones aside, had betrayed absolutely everyone for the sake of power.

The chronicle of TigerLily's many sickening acts was a long and draining story to tell, a highly tragic tale of blackest evil.

16 years ago, TigerLily had been a mortal in her late twenties. She had been born an abhuman, a type of stable mutant strain of humanity. There are many different types of abhuman, like Ogryns, Ratlings, Beastmen, and the like, but TigerLily's strain was a type known colloquially as a "bird mutant".

Bird Mutants were sacred to Tzeentch, and traced their origins back to the insane human selective breeding experiments of the depraved Tzeentch Chaos Sorcerer Vladimir Muhammad. Vladimir was a madman who had deliberately had unprotected sex with thousands of slave women to get them pregnant and then deliberately performed unholy experiments on his own children.

This brutal villain had done unspeakable experiments on generations of his own children and grandchildren, deliberately cross breeding them with various mutants and abhumans to create the bird mutants as his perfect masterpiece.

The bird mutants were an entirely psychic abhuman race, every bird mutant without exception was born with psychic powers. Physically they had bird feet in place of normal human feet, laid eggs in place of normal human births, and gave birth only to more bird mutants no matter how diluted the bloodline was. It was an incurable curse, no amount of breeding with regular humans would make their children normal!

They also passed on any new mutations, becoming steadily more mutated every generation! When one of them got a new chaos gift from the chaos gods, that gift would be passed down to every one of their descendants, FOREVER!

TigerLily had been born a bird mutant, meaning that Violet and Patrick were bird mutants too, forever and ever it would go on, until the entire race accumulated so many mutations that they devolved into chaos spawn!

The bird mutants were organised into a number of "clans", determined by which of the original bird mutants they came from. Violet's own clan was "Clan Muhammad", the largest and most well known of the surviving bird mutant clans, the only clan to retain the last name of their hated creator.

Violet, and indeed almost all bird mutants, deeply resented what Vladimir Muhammad had done to them. The other clans had changed their last names to disown their ancestral patriarch, but Clan Muhammad had retained the name as a bitter reminder of the monster who had created them.

The shame of being constantly reminded of being descended from such an inhuman monster had driven Clan Muhammad down the path of goodness and kindness to all sentient beings. They traditionally worshipped Tzeentch in his aspect as the god of hope who brings hope to the hopeless, the god of helping those trapped in poverty and despair. For generations Clan Muhammad had been religious pacifists, who dedicated their lives to selfless deeds and charity work to the poor and desperate.

For generations Clan Muhammad had proved beyond all doubt that it was possible to worship Tzeentch but still be a good person, generations that is, until TigerLily rose from Clan Muhammad's loins...

The Clan had never in living memory had a truly EVIL bird mutant before, generations of only breeding with like minded highly ethical individuals had produced only bird mutants with a strong sense of conscience and morality. A few had been less than saintly of course, but never had any of them seen TigerLily levels of utter EVIL.

TigerLily knew right from wrong, she had simply made the CONSCIOUS DECISION to do what she knew was wrong, all for personal gain.

A devout worshipper of Tzeentch, not in his benevolent aspects, but of the raw untamed totality of Tzeentch in all his utterly evil glory, TigerLily had been a murderer, a liar and a thief even before the beginning of her long climb to immortality.

16 years ago, TigerLily had been selfish but not as ambitious as she would later become. She had murdered and done other evil acts for personal gain, simply following her desires. At the time, TigerLily had been embroiled in the quagmire that was the dating world, desiring above all else a sexually attractive hunk for a husband. Being a bird mutant, her dating prospects had been slim, so TigerLily had simply cheated.

Sigmund Smith had been a devout Emperor worshipping man, a hapless rating on an Imperial Navy Cobra Class Destroyer who's captain surrendered to the forces of Chaos and reluctantly pledged his ship to join the chaos fleet in return for sparing the lives of his crew. Poor faithful Rating Sigmund Smith had not wavered in his faith to the Emperor, but had been but a lowly rating and powerless to stop his ship turning traitor.

TigerLily had been on the prowl for her "Mr Right", and Sigmund had had the immense misfortune of being quite a handsome hunk of a man 16 years ago, and TigerLily had liked what she saw.

Sigmund had been repelled by the openly Tzeentch worshipping mutant psyker that was TigerLily, but TigerLily had simply used her psychic powers to mind hack the poor man, reprogramming his mind into her devoted slave, programmed to be her perfect Mr Right.

Sigmund had had completely zero choice in the resulting marriage, a puppet on a string, a slave locked away inside his own mind.

The reprogrammed Sigmund had been madly attracted to TigerLily, and TigerLily hadn't minded in the least as the handsome hunk had crazy amounts of sex with her each night until she could barely walk afterwards. TigerLily had quickly gotten pregnant from this energetic love making, and Violet had been born.

But TigerLily had wanted MORE!

Why settle for just a nobody handsome hunk when you could be getting courted by a CHAOS LORD (who was an even more handsome hunk)...

TigerLily had divorced Sigmund, married Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, and left Sigmund to rot, removing the pesky mind hack that made him infatuated with her and leaving him with catastrophic emotional and psychological damage as he tried to rebuild his tattered life.

TigerLily was now an immortal but defeated daemon princess, bound forever below the palace on this island by powerful wards. It had taken the full power of Nurgle to eventually defeat the depraved villain, and it was imperative that she remain bound forever lest she once again rise to power!

Sigmund had been slightly mentally ill even before meeting TigerLily, but in her wake he was a broken shell of a man. He was a sex addict, who used constant sex with slaves to ease his crippled psyche, one of the most badly effected of TigerLily's many victims.

Nowadays Violet took care of her father as best as she could. She lived with him out of kindness and compassion, spurning palace life with her half sister Queen Egg Sevenson in favour of taking care of her emotionally crippled father.

Violet checked that her makeup and outfit was absolutely perfect before finally leaving the apartment to go on her date. She had inherited a number of irritating mutations from TigerLily, including long blue feathers in place of hair on her scalp, blue body hair, blue eyebrows, blue eyelashes, and even slightly blue NIPPLES!

It was a nightmare trying to match your make up to complement blue eyebrows and eyelashes! She gave a birdsong of annoyance from her mutant voice box, which was itself another useless "gift" of TigerLily. It had taken HEAPS of speech therapy for TigerLily's kids to even be able to talk, TigerLily herself had never mastered it before ascending, merely relying on telepathy to speak!

Violet carefully arranged her generous cleavage, wanting to entice her secret boyfriend. Violet was a beautiful girl, but she was still terrified of not being attractive enough. She was after all competing with the radiant Mandy for Tim's affections, so she never could be TOO provocative!

Now running late, Violet rushed off to the secret meeting place to meet up with Tim, and found him waiting for her, in a secluded alcove of an upper class establishment. As the half sister of the Queen, Violet had access to the upper class establishments.

Tim and Violet looked around fearfully to be sure they had total privacy, before then kissing passionately in greeting. The pair of lovers were all over each other, desperate from how little they got to be together like this.

"I missed you terribly," Tim whispered between kisses.

Violet nodded and just kept kissing him, not wanting to waste a single moment on words that could be spent kissing.

The pair quickly broke away as they sensed some random person walk past their alcove, they could not risk being found out.

With Tim engaged to Mandy, it would cause a massive scandal if this relationship with Violet became public.

Tim LOVED Violet, absolutely loved her. She was his secret "other woman", a relationship that he was in out of actual LOVE rather than family obligations. And Violet loved Tim, was completely and totally smitten by him.

The pair of lovers had met during a Slaaneshi threesome ritual with Mandy. As a devout Slaanesh worshipper, Mandy periodically invited age appropriate girls she knew to unite with the betrothed couple in the holy act of threesome.

Violet and Tim had been tied up together and endured floggings and spankings at the hands of Mandy. As a devout Slaanesh worshipper herself (,unusual for the mostly Tzeentch worshipping Clan Muhammad bird mutants), Violet had been happy enough to join in with this religious activity, and Tim had had a huge amount of sex with Violet during these threesomes.

Tim and Violet had greatly enjoyed this sanctioned intimacy during the threesome rituals, and had started seeing each other behind Mandy's back.

It had been many many months now, and the pair had decided to be officially "secret boyfriend and girlfriend". They both intimately liked each other a lot more than they enjoyed sex with Mandy, both desiring much more gentle types of sex then the cruel whips of Mandy, and they met up in secret as often as they dared.

"I booked a hotel, it's very discreet," Violet whispered.

"Ok, but we mustn't enter together. Give me the details and the room number, I will meet you there in 30 minutes," Tim insisted.

Violet agreed.

***...

Violet lay naked on the hotel bed waiting for Tim. The door was unlocked and Violet lay facing the door with her legs spread. She had also sprinkled fake rose petals everywhere and dimmed the lights to set a seductive mood. She was already on full birth control, and was looking forward to an extremely romantic time.

Exactly on time Tim let himself in the room and gasped in appreciation at what greeted him.

Tim very quickly closed the door behind him and started to remove his extremely expensive dark suit and tie.

Violet admired the boy who loved her so much. He was a very handsome mixed race boy, half Chinese and half some sort of Celtic. He had the best of both ethnicities, with the dark handsome hair and flawless skin of a Chinese man, but the physical size (and larger private parts) of the Celtic peoples.

His mother was a fiery red headed, and fiery spirited, former slave woman, a woman spirited enough to match her fiercely competitive husband quite well. They had been a highly driven power couple, a pair who got shit done the way that people of such personalities do.

As their son, Tim combined the scary intelligence of his father, the passion of his fiery mother, and the raw drive of both of them put together. He was a deep boy, terribly deep and highly passionate.

Violet made soft excited noises as Tim bared his hairless smooth chest, showing off a hint of washboard abs and yummy pectoral muscles. He was covered all over in whip marks and bruises from Mandy each night, but he still carried himself with impeccable dignity and grace.

Tim was very careful to fold his fine clothes, before then slipping off his underpants to reveal his mercifully large penis. The sight of it made Violet get wet. Mandy had often complained that it was too small, but anything short of a horse cock was too small for Mandy! Violet herself found the penis quite large and satisfying.

Violet trembled with excitement as Tim slowly moved towards her yearning body, thrills of anticipation shooting up her spine. She felt hypnotised by his intense brown eyes, by his handsome face, by his perfect hair...

He was such a perfect specimen, rich yet handsome, strong yet shockingly deep. Pretty much everything women had ever wanted could be found, at least partly, in Tim Wong. The perfect young billionaire heir apparent, the prince of a shockingly wealthy dynasty, yet so romantic that he would secretly date lowly little Violet!

He was the sort of boy that very few girls would be able to keep their legs closed for, and Violet's legs were so open for him that her feet were each in different post codes!

Tim crawled onto the bed, crawled up in between Violet's legs! Violet's pussy couldn't possibly be any wetter than it was right now as she desperately yearned for her boyfriend to just TOUCH!

Tim traced a firm but gentle hand over her thigh, not touching her pussy but SO close that she wanted to cry from how much this anticipation thrilled her.

Tim ran his smooth palms over her naked body, driving her wild but not touching her yearning wet bits. Violet moaned, utter putty in those hands, and he stirred her up more and more until she was half mad with lust.

Violet pleadingly tilted her soaking pussy upward, she wanted more than anything to just be TOUCHED, her outside folds were electric with anticipation, the feel of the cool air on her engorged oozing slimy folds was more than she could bear!

Violet's nipples were erected and terribly sensitive as those manly hands softly but firmly played with her breasts. Violet closed her eyes slightly and groaned at the wonderful feeling.

Tim put a hand gently on the side of her face, and she brazenly sucked his thumb to entice him. Tim leaned in and kissed her hungry lips, and it felt so wonderful that her heart fluttered in bliss.

Tim was kneeling between her legs, bent over her kissing her, and Violet very unsubtly pressed her fountaining wet pussy up to slap wetly against his belly, with all the subtlety of an Ork booting a grot in the backside. Her pussy made repeated soft wet slapping sounds as it smeared juices all over his abs.

Tim took the hint, and reached down with a hand to put her pussy out of it's misery.

The tip of his thumb teased the slippery wet outside folds, and Violet's body almost twisted itself in knots as it squirmed about uncontrollably. Violet pressed her pussy so energetically against his thumb that his hand got sandwiched against his belly, Violet desperate to push the thumb deep inside her.

Violet wanted to be demure and ladylike, she really did, but she was a devout Slaanesh worshipper, she simply couldn't control herself during sex!

Violet's lust mad pussy slapped and smeared wetly against Tim, leaving a wet line like a snail trail on his skin in its wake. Tim by now had a raging erection from Violet's extremely sexually aggressive behaviour, and Violet thrust her pussy about, trying to find the head so she could bury it inside her!

Tim maintained his self control, and used his now rather slimy thumb tip to rub in small circles on Violet's clitoris!

Violet moaned like a brazen slut as the touch sent powerful electric thrills surging up and down her spine, the exquisitely pleasing rubbing tingled from her clit to then shoot deep through her flesh, sending thrills of such wonderful delight echoing through every part of her body in a growing crescendo.

Her pussy was all but shooting out juices like a water pistol now, making a frightful mess of slippery wetness that by now covered her entire pelvis in clear slippery goo!

Tim paused to put on a condom, and then took careful aim. Violet guided him in place, and he messily slid inside her cascading wet pussy, sending displaced vaginal juices oozing out to trickle down between her legs in a messy slippery waterfall.

Violet screamed in pleasure as the penis stretched her soft wet innards with it's unyielding stiffness! Her mutant voice box made exotic bird mating calls as she felt that fabulous cock stretch her pussy so wonderfully as it effortlessly slid in and out through her copious natural lubricant.

It was extremely messy, the way teenage sex is. Various fluids made a frightful mess, their pelvises and even their entire abdomens were completely covered with pungent vaginal juices, (author's note, it really does have quite a distinctive odour, no matter how much you wash before hand. I really am not exaggerating how messy it can get, even without a Slaaneshi girl in the mix.).

It was loud, a deafeningly loud cacophony of sex noises, heavy breathing, creaking mattress springs, mutant bird noises, passionate words, just the general sounds of good hard fucking.

It was sweaty, it was messy, it was gross, but, at the same time, it was incredibly loving and tender. These two young people were meeting up in secret because they LOVED each other. No ulterior motives were driving them, both could find other ways of getting sex, no, this was a genuine romantic relationship between two lovers who had CHOSEN each other.

With all the other horrible shit that was going on all around them, here in this fuck stop hotel room at least, there was some genuine love and tenderness even in this darkest of places, even on a chaos daemon world that was literally MADE out of SHIT.

Billions might be dying, war and strife might be raging, evil might abound, but people were still people, capable of love and tenderness even in the grimmest darkness.

It might be messy, but it was also absolutely beautiful.

***...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6G

(Author's note, very few people are reading this, so I will pretty much just write this "for me". I enjoy writing even if no one is reading.)

A flight group of ten entire squadrons of hell talon fighters screamed through the sky at super sonic speed, approaching the massive airport and spaceport facility on the roof of the gargantuan fortress hive city on Sevenson Island.

The hell talons were painted the same nauseating yellowish greenish brown as the noxious clouds and fly swarms that perpetually filled the sky of Alpha Plus Sanctuary, in a camouflage pattern to make them that little bit harder to see, and all bore the insignia of the Wong Petrochemicals private Air Force.

With unimaginable wealth pouring into the coffers of Wong Petrochemicals as the fuel shortages got ever worse, the company was expanding its construction of new gas rigs at breakneck speed, and was buying vast numbers of military aircraft to protect these rigs with blankets of air cover.

Finding skilled pilots for all these aircraft was proving difficult however...

Nurgle worshipping Chaos Pilot "Rat" Abernathy cheerfully flew her hell talon towards the airport, flying only "slightly" sideways rather than the more traditional "forwards" direction that was usually considered preferable. The machine spirits of the hell talon were blaring out warning sirens at Rat, but she cheerfully tuned the sirens out as white noise.

"What the fuck are you DOING!" air traffic control screamed at Rat over the radio as she narrowly missed hitting a radar tower at the edge of the airport.

"No harm no foul," Rat replied over the radio in her gurgling voice.

Air traffic control had rather a different philosophy about air safety, and said so with the aid of a lot of colourful swearing.

The rest of the air group radioed Rat to stay in formation, she was now way out of the approach vector and slightly upside down too.

"Understood sir," Rat informed the leader of the air group.

Rat managed with difficulty to get her hell talon the right way up, and, with only a few near mid air collisions, she managed to resume her place in the formation as the entire massive air group came in to land.

The hell talon miraculously landed without any damage, and Rat completed the powering down cycles before exiting the aircraft. The cockpit would need to be sterilised after having Rat inside it, but that was not her problem.

The cockpit visor swung open, revealing Rat in all her Nurgly glory. She was "technically" a plague zombie, but Rat found the term "zombie" deeply offensive. Rat preferred to think of herself as just a woman like any other, albeit with a few extra blessings from Nurgle.

Rat was skeletally thin, badly disfigured from being burned alive on two separate occasions, covered with nauseating skin diseases, and (according to unkind people) quite amazingly ugly. She had a pair of badly battered bionic eyes to replace her fire cooked eyeballs, had badly infected hair plugs to give her a very thin wisp of long grey hair, and a massive artificial boob job that looked completely out of place on her skeletally thin body.

She was wearing a non-biodegradable fabric fighter pilot uniform, which was deliberately issued to her as the usual uniforms decomposed in contact with her skin.

Rat cheerfully shambled across the landing strip towards one of the ramped descending entrances to the levels below the air strip, for debriefing in the airbase situated underneath the landing strip. The other pilots shook their heads at Rat, she really was an absolute menace in the air!

The pilots all assembled in a debriefing room in the air base, and had a fairly stormy debriefing, stormy because of Rat and a few other less than ideal pilots. Rat cheerfully despaired of anything ever improving in her piloting ability, and took the criticism without complaint, simply another cross to bear.

Wong Petrochemicals had a huge Air Force, so huge in fact that they had more aircraft than they had pilots to fly them all. Rat had over a decade of experience as a civilian pilot, mostly flying supply shuttles between ships in outer space, and this experience was seen as enough to be given this high paying job as a Wong Petrochemicals mercenary fighter pilot.

Rat coped well enough flying simple shuttles in the vacuum of space. In this environment she was a fair pilot, not great, but adequate enough to pass muster.

But put Rat in a highly sophisticated fighter aircraft, in an atmosphere, and with stuff like gravity to deal with, and she went from barely adequate to being downright dangerous. The only reason she still had a job was because she hadn't yet damaged anything expensive, always managing to only just avoid every collision.

Apart from criticism of the less than stellar piloting abilities of some of the pilots, the debrief had very little to report. The Brotherhood of Toth had been very quiet lately, and hadn't attempted to steal any gas recently. A few other factions were getting restless, but so far these hadn't struck any Wong Petrochemicals property as of yet, preferring to attack civilian fuel tankers not owned by the Wong family.

The debriefing finished up, and Rat happily received a pressurised canister of gas as her pay for today. Rat was surprisingly strong for someone so skeletally thin, and hoisted up the heavy gas canister in her arms and carried it home.

Gas was not the most ideal carrier of currency. The gas in this canister would have to be transferred into a number of smaller bottles to make it easier to carry, and transferring the exact amount of gas to a vendor to pay for a purchase was a tedious and time consuming endeavour.

Rat didn't let the problems of life bother her however, the Nurgle way was to just despairingly accept whatever came, and in doing so came peace.

Rat opened the door to her apartment, and was barely inside the door before her husband almost knocked her off her feet with a frenzy of kissing.

"Oh Glans! You make me feel so loved!" Rat exclaimed romantically as the man she loved was absolutely all over her.

Rat put the canister down, and her husband picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, kissing her the entire time. Rat enthusiastically kissed her extremely loving husband, feeling so utterly loved.

Glans stripped naked, revealing pale sweaty overweight flesh that radiated seediness like a light bulb radiates light, with a balding head, poorly shaven face, and far too much hair on his back. It was not an appealing sight, but compared to Rat's decomposing body, Glans was a super model in comparison!

Glans Dildo Abernathy, husband of Rat, was a Slaanesh worshipping necrophiliac with a zombie fetish. Rat was a Nurgle plague zombie who had managed to retain possession of her mind and mental faculties. They were a match made in heaven.

Every single day Rat was completely overwhelmed by her husband's raw obsession for her, even after over a decade of marriage his passion for her had not even slowed down. Rat was a romantic at heart, and she found this incessant love and attention completely intoxicating.

Rat gasped as her husband stripped her out of her pilots uniform, and was then completely overwhelmed as he made frenzied love to her for about 30 minutes before Rat insisted that they do the evening chores.

The pair certainly didn't include "cleaning" in their list of chores, the place was even more filthy than that diarrhoea ocean! It was so thick with mould growing from every surface that mice entering the apartment quickly dropped down dead from inhaling the mould spores! Rat and Glans were both protected from the lethal effects by their respective chaos gods, as was their 15 year old son "Gonorrhoea Abernathy".

Rat and Glans instead got dinner ready, a meal so revolting that it is best not described in detail, and their teenage son Gonorrhoea joined them at their biohazard of a family dinner table.

Rat gazed proudly at her miracle son. It had been scientifically impossible for a plague zombie like Rat to get pregnant, her womb was a rotten malignant thing, death to a baby. But with a LOT of prayers and rituals to Nurgle, Nurgle had blessed Rat with completely supernatural fertility.

Gonorrhoea was now a putrid Nurgle worshipping teenage boy, and best friends with Tim Wong of all people! Their boy had made powerful friends, back when the Wong family was (relatively) poor, and was (unsuccessfully) trying to romantically court female members of the Wong family.

"Lin Wong rejected me today. I even had her cousin Tim as a wing man but nothing!" Gonorrhoea told his parents sadly.

Rat patted his arm sympathetically and said, "All plans fail, all dreams shatter, but just lean on Nurgle and he will carry you through the troubles of life."

"Did you at least get your cock wet?" Glans asked.

"I tried to, but Lin said that I stank and ran away from me," Gonorrhoea said sadly.

"What about a nice Nurgle girl?" Rat suggested.

"I want a girl who is actually HOT, those Slaaneshi Wong girls are so much hotter than the Nurgle girls," Gonorrhoea complained.

Rat tutted, feeling deeply offended and said, "you should be lucky to get a lovely Nurgle girl! To think that my own son could be so shallow!"

"Your mother is right son, those Nurgle girls are absolutely gorgeous. I would never trade your mother for a Slaanesh girl, Nurgle women are the hottest women in the entire universe!" Glans added firmly.

"Um, sorry mum, I wasn't trying to offend. I wasn't having a go at Nurgle girls, well not entirely, I was just saying that those Wong girls are really gorgeous." Gonorrhoea apologised.

"I don't want you to only be interested in what a girl looks like. Gemma Sevenson is considered a radiant beauty, and look what she did to me! She turned me into a zombie, she changed my name to "filthy rat eater", tortured me for 5 long years until I forgot my original name, just because I slept with her husband! I used to be so BEAUTIFUL! Look what that bitch did to me! An external beauty can hide a truly ugly heart," Rat exclaimed passionately.

"You ARE beautiful my love, more beautiful than ever before," Glans said lustfully and grabbed Rat and fucked her on top of the table.

Gonorrhoea exclaimed in revolted dismay at the sight of his parents having sex, and Rat complained about the timing of the act, pushing Glans off with difficulty.

"I want you to court a Nurgle girl next, no more wasting your time on those shallow Wong girls. Get your friends as wing men and find some lovely Nurgle girl." Rat commanded with parental authority.

"But MUM! Why does it HAVE to be a Nurgle girl?" Gonorrhoea whined.

"All the Nurgle mothers I talk to all tell me that their teenage daughters can't get boyfriends. The Khorne, Tzeentch, Slaanesh and Undivided girls get all the boys, and even the Nurgle boys choose these other girls over the girls of their own faith. Mrs Smith down the hall, her poor daughter has never been courted even once by a boy." Rat explained.

Gonorrhoea complained, but Rat threatened to ground him if he didn't at least give a Nurgle girl a chance.

***...

Gonorrhoea complained bitterly to Tim Wong, Albert Armstrong, and Rupert Muhammad, his 3 best friends, about having to date a Nurgle girl.

The 4 boys had been friends back before the Wong's rose to be such a powerful dynasty, previously the 4 had been roughly upper middle to lower upper class, rich enough to attend the same private school but poor enough to be excluded from the "true" upper class of the Sevenson family dynasty.

Gonorrhoea's mother was a pilot, a solidly good paying job, and all of her money had gone to sending Gonorrhoea to the best schools available.

Albert Armstrong was one of the sons of Chaos Militia Brigadier General Otto Armstrong, commander in charge of an entire brigade of chaos cultist militia fighters. Being a general, Albert's father was of course rich, but as a general of mere cultists rather than space marines, he wasn't so rich as to be considered TRUE upper class.

Rupert Muhammad was the son of a garment district millionaire, who made his fortune from the extravagant shopping habits of the Slaanesh worshipping women of the Sevenson ruling dynasty. These women had turned wasting money on clothes into an art form, and Rupert's father had been a very efficient collector of this wayward money.

And up until recently, Tim's father Joseph Wong had been the head chemical engineer of a company named Talon Corp Chemicals, earning millions rather than billions each year, sending his son to the same education as the other boys.

Together the 4 boys made up what Mandy Sevenson nastily referred to as "the losers club", a group of stalwart friends.

Tim's father had then become a billionaire, and Tim was kindly using his new influence to enable his 3 best friends to attempt to marry into the now extremely rich Wong family. Joseph Wong grudgingly gave the odd billion to every one of his cousins and siblings, depending upon how much he liked said relative, cementing the loyalty of his entire extended family as a result.

These rich Wong women were now extremely sought after by every man on the planet, and even chaos space marines were eagerly courting these girls!

Rupert and Albert had easily gotten Wong family girlfriends with Tim's help. These girls knew that Tim was the heir, and was able to convince his father to send more money their way. Being possessed of Slaanesh fuelled greed, these girls had jumped at the opportunity to date Tim's best friends, knowing that this was by far the most sure fire way to gain Tim's favour (and generosity).

Albert and Rupert had been able to choose from a line of greedy eager candidate girls, and had chosen the hottest girls available. But poor Gonorrhoea was having less luck...

Gonorrhoea was a pestilential Nurgle worshipper, with a distinctive odour problem. His parents forbade any form of personal hygiene practices in the home, his mother for religious reasons and his father just as a total slob. Gonorrhoea was forced to shower at friends places, but his home was so putrid that no amount of soap seemed to completely wash away the smell.

These Wong girls were very greedy, but not THAT greedy...

They already had a lot of money from Joseph, and decided that it was enough after all...

"My mum wants me to date that Nurgle commoner girl down the hall! I had the daemon of a time convincing her to just let me choose WHICH Nurgle girl I date!" Gonorrhoea complained bitterly.

"But what about my cousins? There are still a few more who haven't met you yet," Tim asked.

"I still want to meet your cousins, but mum said I'm grounded if I don't date at least one Nurgle girl before going back to Slaanesh girls," Gonorrhoea explained.

"Your mother only still has a JOB because of me, if she grounds you, I could ground HER... PERMANENTLY," Tim threatened darkly.

"I already tried telling her that, but you know how she is, she just peacefully despairs of anything lasting and has already accepted that she will get fired eventually. She is impossible to threaten," Gonorrhoea said sadly.

"I could send hired men to ensure that she can't keep you grounded," Tim suggested.

"Tempting as that is, she's still my mum and I don't want to do something like that to her. She's not just being a bitch, she actually had a fairly well reasoned argument about why Nurgle boys should date Nurgle girls. She feels sorry for the girls as no boy dates them," Gonorrhoea explained.

"There's a REASON that no boy dates them," Rupert chuckled.

The other 3 laughed in agreement at this.

"I know, those girls are GROSS! How the heck could I date one of them!" Gonorrhoea exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that he was no super model himself.

"Why not do both? Date some Nurgle ugly as a front, but also date one of Tim's cousins without telling your parents?. Then you could dump the ugly after a discreet interval and bring home the Wong girl." Rupert suggested.

"That's a bit of a dick move, if someone did something like that to one of my sisters, then me and my dad and my brothers would all beat the boy to a pulp," Albert Armstrong interjected.

"It doesn't have to be a dick move, surely there is a way that I could do this?" Gonorrhoea reasoned.

"If you fuck with some Nurgle girl's heart like that, my dad will punch your face in. And if my dad doesn't, then I will." Albert said chivalrously.

"Oh fine then mr good guy, what do you suggest I do?" Gonorrhoea asked exasperatedly.

"You can either obey your mother or disobey her. But don't go doing some sneaky Tzeentch dick move that hurts some poor girl. Your mother won't ground you forever if you bring home a Wong girl, just take your grounding like a man, or alternatively you could give a Nurgle girl a chance." Albert said like the honourable son of a general that he was.

"I would get grounded for like 6 months if I just brought home a Wong girl, I would never even get to see my new girlfriend if I got one! The girl would just leave me for someone else, and I wouldn't get to hang out with you guys," Gonorrhoea protested.

"Then find a Nurgle girl that you would be willing to date and give her an honest chance," Albert said bluntly.

"But, but a hot Nurgle girl is like a contradiction in terms!" Rupert exclaimed adamantly.

"Oh really? I will be sure to tell Egg next time I see her," said the cruel voice of Mandy from the doorway to the room in Tim's family palace that the boys were hanging out in.

"M-Mandy!" Tim exclaimed fearfully and dropped submissively to one knee in front of his terrifying fiancée.

Mandy was dressed in a truly terrifying black latex dominatrix outfit, with a fearful selection of whips and chains hanging from her belt. She was fully made up, her hair perfect, and looked so gorgeous that Gonorrhoea wanted to cry.

As Tim's fiancée, Mandy could freely come and go from Tim's home as she pleased, and was very fond of dropping in without warning just to make Tim squirm.

Mandy took a whip from her belt and wrapped it sensuously around Tim's neck. Tim's face had a combined look of fear and desire, clearly dreadfully turned on despite his fear. Mandy tugged on the two ends of the whip, and used it like a leash to pull Tim to his feet and up into a kiss of her perfect red lips.

Mandy brazenly made out with Tim in front of his friends, deliberately raising the awkwardness in the room for her own amusement. Gonorrhoea looked away as Mandy started licking Tim's face all over, both because of awkwardness and because of the raging erection Mandy was giving him.

Gonorrhoea snapped and exclaimed, "SEE, why can't I get a Slaanesh girl like that! A Nurgle girl won't be this wild!"

"Oh YES they do! You clearly have never had a threesome with Egg, that girl is WILD!" Mandy said cheerfully.

"Really?" Gonorrhoea asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Nurgle girls can take a LOT more punishment than my wussy Tim here can. They are the ultimate masochists, too full of despair to even ask for a safe word," Mandy purred in appreciation.

"Um, that's good I guess but I was more thinking about sex rather than just whipping a girl," Gonorrhoea explained.

"Why the sudden interest?" Mandy asked.

Mandy shoved Tim down on his seat and sat in his lap as Gonorrhoea explained the entire situation.

After listening to the problem, Mandy whistled loudly and called out, "Egg".

There was a brief delay, and then in a flash the young Queen herself teleported into the room!

"Your Majesty!" Stammered all the boys, and they scrambled to abase themselves before the ruling monarch of this planet.

Mandy squealed happily and cuddled her royal step sister, completely oblivious to the rank.

"Yes sister?" Egg asked after a short delay.

"Gonorrhoea here's mum said that he has to date a Nurgle girl before he can try to date any more Slaaneshi girls. He's worried that Nurgle girls aren't wild enough in bed," Mandy explained.

"Oh REALLY?." The Queen said in a challenging tone.

"Please your majesty, I'm just unsure who to date. I didn't mean to involve you in this," Gonorrhoea stammered fearfully.

"Oh I think that it could involve her, I know for a FACT that her father would FAR rather a teenage boy fooling around with her than an ancient chaos lord," Mandy said cheekily.

Egg playfully slapped Mandy's arm but clearly wasn't offended.

"Threesome?" Egg asked Mandy naughtily.

"Wait hang on! I'm not going to just sleep with the queen! I want help finding a girl to date, not find a way to get my name on her father's kill list!" Gonorrhoea protested urgently.

"Oh very well spoilsport. So who do we know who's single?" Egg asked with a giggle, and sat on Mandy's lap (who was herself on Tim's lap).

Gonorrhoea and the other boys all blinked in surprise as the two girls had a giggling matchmaking session, this was so weird.

***...

Gonorrhoea felt extremely awkward as he met up with an overly excited Nurgle teenage girl on a date. With the Queen herself having organised the date for him, Gonorrhoea had had no choice but to go out on this date. No doubt spies of the Queen were carefully recording the entire date!

The girl, Olivia Brown, was the 15 year old daughter of some general in the Queen's ground forces of traitor imperial guardsmen, and the father would absolutely kick Gonorrhoea's ass if he made this girl cry!

The girl was dressed extremely provocatively, clearly getting fashion advice from Mandy, and Gonorrhoea was amazed that the girl's terrifying father even let her out of the house dressed like that!

Underneath the slutty outfit and heavy makeup was a gaunt and wasted looking girl, clearly having some wasting sickness that made her extremely thin. The girl clearly had the acne from hell under her heavy makeup, but as Nurgle girls went she was one of the more attractive ones he had seen. She certainly wouldn't win a beauty pageant, but she was just grazing the lower edge of "plain", dull but hot enough to maybe sleep with in a pinch.

Gonorrhoea decided that he had better give her a chance. It of course didn't dawn on him that he was himself so repulsive that the Wong girls wouldn't even date him with a billion credits dangled in front of them!

Despite being the Nurgle equivalent of hot, Olivia was clearly not getting a lot of offers judging by her nervous excitement. She was clearly terribly shy, but just as clearly very excited about this date.

The pair had never met before, and both stood shyly, neither making the first move. The girl was trembling with excitement, her eagerness to get an actual boyfriend warring with her natural teenage shyness.

Eventually the shy delay in speaking got to the point of absurdity, and the girl spoke first.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Olivia," she stammered nervously.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Go-Gonorrhoea," he stammered just as nervously.

"Th-The Queen said, sh-she said that y-you. That you w-want to..." Olivia said in terrible embarrassment.

"W-what did she say?" Gonorrhoea pressed.

"Th-th-that you, w-want m-me..." Olivia stammered terribly.

Gonorrhoea got embarrassed too, and the awkwardness was suffocating.

***...

The date was hellishly awkward, but Olivia was still keen to give this boy a chance. Her date was quite amazingly ugly, like not even a one on a one to ten, but the fact that the Queen was vouching for him made him more attractive.

Olivia had had more boys sniffing around than most Nurgle girls got, and had slept with hotter boys than Gonorrhoea in the past. She had slept with boys, but getting an actual boyfriend who lasted more than a few days was much harder.

The boy stank terribly, even by Nurgle standards, and was covered all over in truly repellent skin diseases. He was also ugly, not just from the blessings of Nurgle, but a genuinely ugly faced boy.

If Olivia wasn't competing with ultra hot Slaaneshi girls for the available boys then she wouldn't have to stoop low enough to even consider a boy like Gonorrhoea. The sad truth was that the Slaaneshi girls were so hot, and had such low standards, and were SO freaking POLYARMOROUS, that many of them had an entire damn HAREM of boyfriends! The Nurgle boys didn't mind sharing these girls and flocked into these harems to sleep with these extremely hot girls!

It mopped up so many boys that there were not enough left to go around. The slightly less hot Slaaneshi girls got first pick of the remaining boys, the Undivided and Tzeentch girls were usually next in the pecking order. The angry Khorne girls were not an attractive prospect to most boys, but they were still hotter than a Nurgle girl, so mopped up the few remaining stragglers. This left precisely NOTHING for the poor Nurgle girls!

Olivia was hot enough for boys to occasionally have casual sex with, but she wanted a boyfriend. Gonorrhoea was the ONLY offer she had available, so it was either him or nobody.

He was ugly and smelly, but he would still be able to get a Khorne girl with suitably low standards. Olivia had to snatch him up for herself while she had the chance!

Olivia was so terribly shy, as was the boy, and the awkwardness was painful. The date consisted of a meal together in a dimly lit restaurant, and they had barely said a word to each other.

Olivia repeatedly rearranged her excessive cleavage, feeling so shy in these clothes that the Queen had personally sent her for this date. Her daddy had only even let her go out dressed like this because of the Queen personally deciding the outfit!

Gonorrhoea couldn't look her in the eyes, but didn't seem to mind openly staring at her cleavage the entire time! Olivia felt like a piece of meat on display here, but still took it as a good sign that he liked her cleavage.

Screwing her courage to the breaking point, Olivia discreetly pulled down her cleavage to give Gonorrhoea a brief view of her nipples. THAT got his undivided attention, and Olivia shyly reached out and held his hand over the table.

Gonorrhoea shyly squeezed her hand.

"I-I b-booked a h-hotel room," Gonorrhoea admitted shyly.

Olivia blushed terribly, and with enormous effort she gave a little nod of understanding.

"D-do you w-want?" Gonorrhoea stammered shyly.

Olivia blushed absolutely scarlet and nodded her consent.

The boy then rushed her to finish her meal, scrambled to pay the bill, and all but dragged her out of the restaurant towards a seedy shag stop motel.

What a gentleman...

***...

Nurgle worshipping Major General Joshua Brown looked dubiously at the seedy looking specimen his daughter had brought home to introduce as her new boyfriend.

Joshua was a stern and imposing man, a veteran of many wars and brass as they come. He was a big man, a man who ate punks like this for breakfast, and authoritative enough to keep even the frothing soldiers of the lost and the damned in line.

"You putting your cock in my daughter!" Joshua demanded bluntly.

"DADDY!" Olivia protested.

"I asked you a question boy!" Joshua demanded.

The boy didn't answer, but immediately started blubbing like a baby. Joshua raised an eyebrow at this unmanly display, utterly pathetic.

Olivia of course was all over the boy in an instant, hugging the little punk and loudly protesting at Joshua for making him cry.

"Stop crying boy, be a man. I will not have my daughter date a wimp. You had better man up and grow a pair before I throw you out!" Joshua bellowed.

The boy stopped crying with difficulty, and Joshua throughly interrogated him about what he had been doing with his daughter. Joshua then punched the boy in the guts when he learned that he had taken Olivia to a hotel room on the very first date!

"DADDY!" Olivia screamed as he beat up the little punk.

"Now listen here boy. You have gone and made me angry. You had better do right by my daughter or I will REALLY get mad! Do I make myself clear boy!" Joshua bellowed.

"Yes sir," the boy squeaked in utter terror.

"This relationship lasts as long as SHE wants it to last. She can dump you, but you can't dump her. You make her cry, and I make you cry. She complains to me about you and I will beat you down to a pulp. You got all that punk?!" Joshua said sternly.

The boy nodded fearfully in terror.

"GOOD!" Joshua bellowed with authority.

Joshua then let his daughter take the little punk out of his sight. What a little shit.

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7G

While a tenuous peace reigned on Alpha Plus Sanctuary, the same could not be said for the rest of the Maelstrom. The violence was only increasing as the people of chaos became steadily more desperate.

On the Slaaneshi Daemon Agri World of "Wetlectable", peace was but a distant memory for the poor inhabitants.

Chaos peasant Miss Yummy Tongue hid fearfully behind the trunk of a penis tree as gunfire filled the daemonic cock forest, with the rest of her fellow farmers cowering behind trees of their own.

The Khorne mutant hordes were shooting Slaanesh worshippers on sight, even peasants like poor Yummy!

The more masculine of the indeterminate gender peasants returned fire at the Khorne forces with las pistols, while the more feminine cowered in terror. Gender was a quaint concept on Wetlectable, the local inhabitants were born with both penis and vagina, both organs fully reproductively functional. The locals decided their own gender pronouns, and could change preferred pronoun on a whim, it really was little more than a philosophical concept.

The peasants were sperm farmers, stimulating the giant daemonic penis trees and collecting the protein rich results of said stimulation. Each tree easily filled a bucket with each discharge, giving the peasants a true surplus of food.

Wetlectable didn't just have penis trees, it also had pussy wells which produced copious wet fluid when stimulated, which was potable as a water source. As well as the pussy wells, there were breast hills that produced milk, and their were other land features too. The planet was a major agricultural hub, exporting huge amounts of milk to other planets. They had tried exporting semen too, but for some reason the other planets were rather reluctant to eat it...

The entire planet was made out of flesh, in a wide spectrum of different skin tones that varied from place to place. In places were vast tangles of pubic hair. In other places were gentle meadows of sensuous head hair. But mostly it was just hairless bare skin.

With the current fuel shortages, normal agriculture could not be properly mechanised, and this was causing food shortages across the Maelstrom. Places like Wetlectable that didn't need mechanisation to produce food were now the only thing keeping most people fed, and this made various factions fight viciously to possess them.

The penis trees were spraying out blood in huge gouts as enemy weapons fire bit into them. With the pressure of the blood inside dropping, the penis trees could not maintain their usual erections, and were becoming floppy and drooping down.

Yummy screamed as her tree became fully flaccid, still pinned down by weapons fire!

This was so horrible!

***...

On the Tzeentch Daemon World of Finigans Fangdangling Factor (a mathematics joke), the evolution farmers were hard at work solving riddles to get the daemons of Tzeentch to evolve their crops into highly nutritious food. Each riddle had nine possible answers, 8 wrong answers that resulted in the crops being poisonous, 1 right answer that made the crops edible.

Finigans Fangdangling Factor was a gas giant, with islands of crystal floating supernaturally in the air. The air was technically not breathable, but in the supernatural warp saturated Maelstrom the air became breathable if you simply HOPED hard enough that it was.

Countless trillions of people lived on Finigans Fangdangling Factor, with multiple layers of islands floating above and below each other, providing a surface area hundreds of times the surface area of Terra.

The place had no need of mortal fuel, the warp powered everything here. Trillions of people feverishly hoping, solving mad logic puzzles to meet their daily needs, forever hoping and scheming to outwit their environment.

Disks of Tzeentch provided the primary means of transport here. To use a disk, you simply had to hope that one showed up, and it would appear in a blue flash. The disk would then ask you a logical riddle. If you got the riddle wrong then the disk would eat you, if you got it right the disk would transport you and your cargo and/or passengers to where you wished. (If you refused to answer the riddle the disk would get pissed off, but leave without harming you).

The crystal islands were covered in constantly mutating plant life, forever evolving in a never ending cycle. Daemonic Horrors of Tzeentch tended these plants, directing the mutations, and with a correctly answered riddle they would make these plants bear edible fruits, vegetables and grains.

It helped to be hopeful on Finigans Fangdangling Factor, the more hope you had, the easier the logic questions would be. If you were supremely hopeful enough, then the daemons might even give you the things you wanted for free without a riddle at all.

Finigans Fangdangling Factor might have no problems from the fuel shortages, but the rest of the Maelstrom was unhappily making it their problem by invading their planet and stealing their food.

Right at this very moment, an army of Red Corsairs Chaos Space Marines were sitting in a fleet up in orbit, demanding 99 percent of all Finigans Fangdangling Factor food production this entire month as a tribute to Huron Blackheart.

This was extremely irritating to the Tzeentch psykers who ruled the planet, who had thought that that food might be better served feeding the people of the planet. Finigans Fangdangling Factor did not produce more food than they needed, and 99 percent of the population would starve if they obeyed the Red Corsairs demands.

When the psykers carefully and logically pointed out why it would be difficult to carry out the demands, the Red Corsairs made it a lot simpler, by killing the psykers one by one until the surviving psykers decided that maybe they could hand over the food after all...

***...

On the body choked Khorne Daemon world of Kaplamo, the levels of violence were even more than usual as warbands battled each other over the few remaining fuel supplies on the planet, namely the brains and fat of the dead.

Wretched slaves dug frantically through the corpses that formed endless dunes across the planet, looking for any fatty material that could be rendered down into a viscous oily substance that a suitably rugged engine could run on.

The pickings were slim. Most of the old flesh had rotted away, and the population was too decimated to provide enough new cadavers to sustain using human fat as a fuel source.

The planet had been a mighty chaos hive world, of constant but manageable civil war. Once it had been home to billions, had had mighty diesel generators powering synthetic food synthesisers. Oil had formerly been so cheap from Tazakeo Prime, so abundant...

Those billions were now dead, maybe a few million remained at most.

The hives had all invaded each other, thinking the other hives had fuel. Without fuel for vehicles the war had been all infantry on foot, with nothing to eat but the battlefield dead, without functioning logistics.

Infection and hunger had killed more men than the enemy had, billions dropping down dead as they marched across the body littered battle plains that had witnessed daily battles for thousands of years.

The hives had wasted their strength invading each other, only to find that the others were as fuel starved as they were.

The survivors had then turned to living off the dead to survive, enslaving the living to dig up the dead from thousands of years of battle, desperate for anything that could be used to power the food synthesisers.

Even the dead were running out now, the planet was stripped bare, totally gutted of anything oily or fatty. Everything else of value was already being traded to the ships of "Wong Petrochemicals", who were rapidly emptying the planet of all gold and other valuables in exchange for a pitiful amount of gaseous hydrocarbons.

The planet Kaplamo was dying. Soon it would be dead.

***...

On the Ork planet of Smashabashastompa in the Maelstrom, the chaos human gits were invading the planet in endless waves, trying to steal all the oil squigs!

The Evil Sunz clan of Orks fought valiantly against endless numbers of frothing mutant hoards with las guns.

The mutants were almost all on foot, eating the squigs and mushrooms from the Ork farms, making the Ork boys get hungry.

The human mutants were laying anti vehicle mines around them as they went, stopping the Ork vehicles from doing what they did best. The mines were blowing up vehicles faster than the Mechs could build new ones, and the Orks were reduced to fighting on foot.

The mutant hordes were capturing squig farms, making off with the priceless oil squigs that fuelled the Ork vehicles. The few vehicles the Orks had were now running out of fuel from all the squigs being stolen, and the Ork boys were getting desperate now.

The Orks put up a good fight, but on foot against endless fusillades of las guns, the Orks were getting mown down like grass.

The Orks knew when they were beat, and were now evacuating the planet in their warships, heading off to fight the Imperium instead.

***...

The Imperium planets around the Maelstrom were in a bad way. Orks were migrating en masse out of the Maelstrom, as were the Hrud and other dangerous xenos. On top of this, chaos raids on Imperial fuel supplies had increased a hundred fold recently, with every single fuel tanker that flew anywhere near the Maelstrom being attacked.

The pirates were far more aggressive than usual, refusing to back off even when engaged by Imperial Navy escorts.

The entire situation was escalating by the day, with the lack of fuel tankers reaching destination causing fuel riots, and decreased Agri World harvests without fuel for farm vehicles. This reduced harvest was causing food shortages, which in turn caused even more riots and civil unrest, destabilising the entire region.

The great chaos petrochemical war was escalating, and rapidly causing violence to ripple outwards in ever greater circles. It had grown beyond the Maelstrom now, it was now becoming one of the deadliest wars the surrounding region had ever seen since the Badab War itself!

***...

The planets of the entire Badab Sector were fighting for their lives in the face of a full scale Ork Waaagh. The Orks were migrating out of the Maelstrom by the billions, displaced from their original planets by invading chaos forces.

The orbit around the hive world of Eshunna was a deadly blaze of exploding ships and flying shrapnel as the Imperial Navy ships of Battlefleet Badab fought against rabid Ork kill cruisers and attack ships.

Down on the planet below, the population was rioting from lack of food and fuel, and the Imperial Guard was hard pressed to both suppress the riots and fight off the invading Ork ground forces.

To make matters worse, orbital debris from the space battle was raining down on the surface like meteorites, huge cathedral sized chunks of metal gothic architecture from imperial ships and the rusty mangled wreckage of Ork ships.

It was all around a bad situation. No quick victory could be achieved here, just months of unbelievably bitter fighting for either side to defeat the other. The planet would take years to fully recover, even if the Imperium won, and billions of innocent people would be hurt by this fighting.

Women, kids, the elderly, all of them would be caught in the middle of this fighting. It was war, and war absolutely sucks.

***...

With all of this region spiralling out of control, Alpha Plus Sanctuary was becoming a little eye of safety in a sea of violence. This was due to a variety of reasons. Partly it was because Wong Petrochemicals was giving gas to the Red Corsairs in tribute. Partly it was because of the massive mercenary armies that protected the planet.

Mostly however it was because of Egg Sevenson, one of the most dangerous psykers in this age of the world.

Some say that Egg was an Alpha Plus Psyker, but this pissed off countless frothing rabid pedantic fanboys who endlessly whine about "only the Emperor is Alpha Plus". To avoid all these pedants complaining about it, let's just say that Egg Sevenson is an extremely powerful psyker (happy now?).

Egg was powerful, REALLY fucking powerful. The most powerful surviving psyker of her entire generation. THAT is why she could be Queen of an entire planet at such a young age.

The planet was her sanctuary, a place of safety for other extremely powerful psykers fleeing the inquisition. Powerful secrets protected the planet from outside invasion, powerful rubrics of befuddlement prevented hostile forces from finding the place in the warp.

Down in the deepest dungeons under the Royal palace on Sevenson Island, one of the most fell creatures on the planet languished in a daemonic binding circle.

Her name was TigerLily Muhammad Smith Sevenson, the dreaded Daemon Princess of Tzeentch, wife of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, and Mother of Egg Sevenson and Violet Smith.

It had taken the deaths of billions and the full power of both Egg and Nurgle to bind TigerLily like this. It had taken so much terrible power to subdue her terrible might.

TigerLily was now completely bound to the will of Egg Sevenson, compelled to obey her foolish daughter for all time by the most powerful of blackest magics.

TigerLily had formerly been permitted limited freedom to wander the planet, but TigerLily had betrayed Egg, and set in motion a terrible plan that led to Egg suffering terrible degradation at the hands of a greater daemon of Slaanesh, as an act of psychotic vengeance on the daughter who so humbled TigerLily.

The terrible violation Egg had suffered had filled TigerLily with vengeful satisfaction, but it had cost TigerLily what little freedom she had once had.

Nowadays TigerLily was bound into the rubrics that protected the planet, compelled to use her knowledge of fate to predict who was hostile and to fuddle their navigators. It was boring and lonely, and she was in constant torment from powerful spells of punishment, but TigerLily was compelled to obey.

The Maelstrom was at war. Such wonderful war. TigerLily was working harder than ever to befuddle invading armadas of ships. The entire Maelstrom coveted the fuel resources of this planet, and TigerLily was hard pressed to hold so many invaders at bay.

A few like the Brotherhood of Toth had not been hostile, merely desperate to beg peacefully for fuel. These had been let through. TigerLily was loyal to Egg not the Wong family, the pair fighting each other without hostility to Egg did not concern TigerLily.

Egg thought that she was so clever, locking TigerLily away like this. Egg thought that she was safe now, but Egg was a fool.

TigerLily still had her precognitive powers of seeing the strands of fate. TigerLily still had her fiendishly psychotic mind. And TigerLily was able to move her hands inside this binding circle.

It had taken months for this exact moment to arrive, for this exact moment that would let TigerLily escape this trap.

At precisely the right moment, TigerLily clapped her hands once. That's all, just a clap. That's all it took.

***...

With the slight shift of air caused by the clap, a very slight change in air movement took place. It rippled out in a chain reaction, the sound wave echoing through the rock of the dungeon walls, vibrating the atoms very slightly.

These vibrations perfectly coincided with a number of other sound waves traveling through the rock at this exact moment, very slightly changing the motion of the sound waves. The new change in motion slightly vibrated just the right atoms in the wall to cause a very slight quantum scale event.

These wobbled atoms slightly wobbled other atoms, causing a very slight change in the Brownian motion of water molecules in the damp bedrock.

For a long time one small change triggered another small change, cumulatively altering the course of millions of tiny fates. A chain of events caused a small bubble of methane in the turd mud of Sevenson Island shoreline to bubble up to the surface half a second earlier than it otherwise would have.

This bubble caused a daemonic fly to take off from the mud half a second earlier than it otherwise would have. The flight of this fly caused other flies in the air to slightly alter their trajectories to avoid hitting the fly. This one fly then subtly altered the patterns of movement of the fly swarms that day.

***...

Rat Abernathy's luck finally ran out when a fly swarm was in exactly the wrong place at exactly the wrong time, blinding her visibility for about a second.

In the space of that one second Rat managed to have a mid air collision with another aircraft in her squadron, wrecking both aircraft! The two wrecked aircrafts than by freakish coincidence managed to crash into two additional aircraft, which then managed to hit TWO MORE aircraft!

In the space of a few seconds the entire squadron was taken out, and spinning out of control to crash into a container ship owned by the Word Bearers Chaos Space Marine Legion.

The aircraft exploded on impact, sinking the ship, and Rat was sent flying by the explosion to plop into the sewerage, only still alive because she was undead and almost impossible to kill.

Before the ship sank, it transmitted a distress call, saying that it had been kamikazed by an entire squadron of Wong Petrochemicals Air Force Hell Talons.

Rat swam to the shore of a nearby Island as the Word Bearers started conducting retaliatory strikes against Wong Petrochemicals gas rigs. Within the space of two hours the two sides were openly at war with each other.

***...

Egg might be powerful, but she could not be in two places at once.

The Word Bearers were summoning Daemons of Tzeentch in multiple theatres, all at the same time, including a pair of greater daemons of Tzeentch, one on each side of the planet. Egg managed to apprehend one of the two in time, but the second one had time to do something truly awful.

The greater daemon of Tzeentch tapped it's staff into the diarrhoea ocean, and vast amounts of bubbles of fart gas rose to the surface from hidden pockets deep below, the bubbles rippled across to the horizon in a vast liberation of trapped gas.

The daemon then conjured a tiny little flame...

***...

Demetrio Acosta cursed in dismay as it suddenly got terribly hot in the submarine.

The entire ocean above them was a blazing inferno!

The Dynamo quickly dropped down deep below the surface to the cooler depths. What the fuck was going on up there!

***...

The entire planet spanning ocean of diarrhoea was now a constant inferno from pole to pole. The heat from the flames was making the gas bubble to the surface more quickly, creating a feedback loop that was self sustaining!

Even Egg Sevenson could not put out a blaze of this magnitude completely, and was using her powers to protect the main population centres as the people evacuated the planet.

Joseph Wong screamed as his personal fortune was destroyed, screamed his absolute head off.

***...

TigerLily laughed maniacally as the Nurgle worshipping population was evacuated from the planet, weakening Nurgles grasp on the place with each worshipper that evacuated. Without a faithful population, Nurgle would lose control of this planet, undoing the wards that bound TigerLily in the process.

The fire was cleansing the planet of Nurgles filth, burning it away to be replaced by something new. Already the place smelled more wholesome, and soon those oceans of filth would be oceans of clean clear water.

Egg was far too busy holding the flames off the civilians to wrestle with TigerLily as the spells of binding began to unravel. Egg knew that TigerLily was about to escape, but she was too sentimental to let billions burn to death to stop TigerLily from escaping.

The wards and rubrics buckled as the fires cleansed the planet, and with a scream of triumph TigerLily slipped completely free of Nurgle's grip and escaped to the warp to be reunited with her god Tzeentch.

Tremble in fear mankind, for TigerLily is once more set loose upon the galaxy!

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8G

"Do you Mandy Sevenson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest of Slaanesh asked sombrely.

"I do," Mandy said with a smile.

"And do you Tim Wong take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

There was a terrible pause. Joseph Wong then cleared his throat very loudly from the audience, and, with a pleading look at his father, Tim Wong slumped his shoulders in wretched defeat.

"I do," Tim said in a hollow broken voice.

"Then by the power vested in me by our great god Slaanesh, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said with uttermost seriousness.

Mandy grabbed Tim by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

With the Wong Family fortunes now ruined, the family had scrambled Tim into his marriage alliance with the Sevensons while they still could to secure the protection of the Sevenson Night Lords. Tim had had little choice, it was now a matter of family survival to secure this marriage alliance.

Wong Petrochemicals still had huge stocks of gas they hadn't sold yet when the disaster happened, but they could not mine anymore now. The gas stockpiles would last a while, but with an army of mercenaries to pay, they would not last long.

The planet Alpha Plus Sanctuary was a fire sterilised ball of rock now. Egg had been too busy rescuing survivors (and submarines) to properly undo the terrible spells that that greater daemon of Tzeentch had cast on the oceans, and the spell had rapidly made the oceans ever more flammable until the entire ocean boiled off!

The gas rigs and infrastructure were all totally destroyed by the inferno, and nothing remained to mine anyway. The planet's atmosphere now resembled the planet Venus, with an out of control greenhouse effect making the surface hot enough to melt lead!

All the survivors were now in ships in orbit, along with all the gas and treasure that could be evacuated from the surface. In a few months time the planet would cool down enough for it to rain, refilling the oceans with worthless fresh water rather than the earlier supernatural diarrhoea, it was totally worthless!

Wong Petrochemicals still controlled huge fleets and huge stockpiles of hoarded wealth. But without new gas to pay the mercenaries, they would quickly turn on the Wongs and steal everything they owned.

Joseph had made too many enemies, POWERFUL enemies. And these enemies would soon come looking for revenge. Without this marriage alliance to the Sevenson Night Lords, the Wong family would be dead meat!

Tim gazed in sick terror at his new wife Mandy. He was DOOMED! She would torture him every day forever, and he could never leave her for fear of his entire family being wiped out!

The reception after the wedding was a blur. Tim was so afraid that he couldn't focus.

To make things a thousand times worse, his secret girlfriend Violet was one of Mandy's bridesmaids! She looked so terribly sad and cried on and off the entire day. It was utterly heart crushing.

Mandy at least looked blissfully happy. She had fallen deeply in love with Tim, albeit in her own highly sadistic way, and she genuinely wanted to be his wife. Her face was a mask of happiness, and she held him lovingly all the way through the bridal dance.

***...

Wendy Sevenson cried happy tears at her daughter Mandy's wedding and reception, Mandy looked so blissfully happy. Her little girl had grown up so fast!

Mandy's new husband was looking at Mandy with submissive terror, obviously a very well trained submissive slave. Mandy was growing into a superb Dominatrix, just as her birth mother had been, and Wendy was so proud of her sadistic little angel.

Wendy was a highly submissive lesbian, fond of marrying truly terrifying Dominatrices as wives. Wendy's late wife Mistress Talon was Mandy's birth mother, conceiving Mandy by an ill advised sexual escapade with an army of horny men during a highly sadistic game. Talon and Wendy had kept the baby, and raised her together as their daughter. Talon had then gone and died on Wendy, leaving Wendy as Mandy's sole legal mother.

Wendy was currently between wives, having most recently married and then divorced her slave Octavia.

Wendy looked bitterly at her ex wife Octavia, Octavia was sitting with her new husband, that fucking greater daemon of Slaanesh the Flesh Mistress! As Octavia's legal owner, she had the legal right to demand that Octavia not remarry without Wendy's permission, but the Flesh Mistress had simply stolen Octavia and eloped with her, and Wendy was not keen to take on a greater daemon to get Octavia back again!

Wendy shook her head bitterly, and returned her attention to her happy daughter Mandy.

Mandy was dominantly leading the dance, with Tim submissively following her lead. The boy was clearly totally whipped and knew his place. Wendy was so happy for the boy, he had such a wonderful Dominatrix in Mandy.

Wendy was just about to beacon the pair over, when Mandy instead took Tim by the hand and led him to Octavia and the Flesh Mistress!

Wendy burned with jealousy. During their marriage, Wendy had worked while Octavia stayed home raising the kids. Now after the divorce, Mandy still called Octavia her mother. It filled Wendy with jealous rage to see her own daughter still on such friendly terms with Wendy's ex wife!

Wendy was trembling with rage by the time Mandy dragged her new husband to Wendy.

"Oh Mummy, I'm so happy!" Mandy said joyfully.

Mandy's obvious happiness was so touching that it lifted Wendy from her jealous bitterness, and Wendy beamed at her happy daughter.

"Oh Mandy, I'm just so happy for you. You look so in love," Wendy said beaming with pride.

"I am Mummy. I love my submissive punching bag so much! He is perfect!" Mandy said blissfully.

Tim cowered fearfully, looking at Mandy with unconcealed fear.

"Aw, look how fearful he is of your wrath. You have trained him so well," Wendy beamed happily.

"Thank you Mummy, I really try hard. He really has come a long way in his submission to me. Haven't you Tim," Mandy said proudly.

"Yes Mistress Mandy," Tim agreed subserviently.

"Aw, he's such a good boy," Wendy said, hands held over her heart feeling deeply moved.

"He is, a really good boy. Totally obedient, totally submissive. Oh Mummy I love my husband so much!" Mandy said, tearing up with emotion at the end.

Mandy grabbed Tim roughly and pulled him into a passionate kiss, making out with him for ten seconds before then affectionately slapping his face away. Wendy flushed with jealousy and trembled.

"You ok Mummy?" Mandy asked.

"I'm ok, just making me feel jealous. You are so lucky to have her Tim, she really will make you so happy," Wendy said bittersweetly.

"You could always join us," Mandy offered kindly.

"You are my daughter Mandy, I don't submit to my own children," Wendy said gently.

Mandy gave Wendy a sympathetic cuddle and kissed her cheek. Wendy smiled at the gesture, it was so sweet.

The Flesh Mistress and Octavia then wandered over, and Wendy stiffened with hostility.

The Flesh Mistress tittered and said, "your jealousy is exquisite."

Octavia immediately became sympathetic and gave Wendy a huge cuddle.

Wendy viciously slapped Octavia across the face, trying to drive her out of Wendy's personal space, but the insatiable masochist moaned erotically from the slap and kissed Wendy on the lips!

Wendy was eventually rescued by Mandy, who had enough sense to pull Octavia off, and Wendy panted heavily, heart pounding. Wendy was both outraged and wet as fuck, equal parts angry and horny.

"Why can't you two just get on? Can't you try to play nice for my sake?" Mandy asked.

"I have no problem with Wendy, I LOVE Wendy," Octavia said sincerely.

Wendy gasped in open mouthed shock, completely flabbergasted by this statement.

"We are DIVORCED! Why are you being kissy?" Wendy exclaimed.

"You may have divorced me, but I didn't stop loving you. You are still my lawful owner and have sexual rights to my body," Octavia said tenderly.

"You got married without my permission. That's technically illegal! A good slave would not do something so horrid!" Wendy said with deep pain.

"I know Owner, I know I should have asked first. I regret that I didn't wait to get your permission, please forgive me," Octavia said penitently.

"Mummy, do you think that you could forgive her?, For me?" Mandy pleaded.

"I don't know Mandy, she really hurt my feelings," Wendy said uncertainly.

"Please, please for me?" Mandy pressed.

Wendy was indecisive and Mandy just kept badgering her.

"Oh very well! But I have some conditions. First I want her to properly discipline her psychotic brat of a son for the time he shot you Mandy. That little shit still hasn't been brought to any type of punishment for what he did. Second I want her to be my slave again, obeying my word as law and asking my permission before doing things, like a good slave should. Thirdly I want her new husband to apologise for stealing her and to reimburse me for the personal hardship the theft caused me," Wendy allowed with a sigh.

"I think that is fair," Octavia said humbly.

"Good luck disciplining Augusta," Mandy giggled.

"A thousand apologies for stealing the exquisite Octavia from you, beloved. I just couldn't keep my hands off her delectable flesh," the Flesh Mistress said musically.

Wendy sighed very deeply, and hugged Octavia in reconciliation, feeling an enormous weight lift off her heart.

The Flesh Mistress turned his attention to the married couple and said, "do you beloveds have room for me in your wedding night nuptials? It could be exquisite."

Tim shook his head frantically, looking desperately at Mandy to refuse this terrifying invitation.

Wendy and Octavia laughed in unison at Tim's reaction, and the spontaneous unison made them both smile at each other.

Wendy sighed deeply and held Octavia's hand. Octavia smiled and affectionately sat with Wendy, snuggling against her warmly.

Mandy and Tim then went off to greet other people, and the Flesh Mistress went off to molest some of the sluttier of the reception guests. Wendy and Octavia just sat together, holding hands and enjoying this beautiful reconciliation.

***...

Mrs Mandy Wong (,she was still not used to having Tim's last name), felt blissfully happy as she danced with her new husband long into the night.

For all his faults, the submissive little wuss really had grown on her, and now she absolutely loved him to bits.

"I really do love you, husband, I love you so much," Mandy whispered in his ear as they danced.

Tim fearfully reciprocated that he loved her too, and Mandy kissed him tenderly.

"I know that I am really stern with you, but in all honesty, I love you. I am your wife now, we will be together forever, and it's just so wonderful that I can't stop smiling! Oh Tim, this really will be such a wonderful marriage!" Mandy said earnestly.

"W-will you ever b-be more g-gentle to me n-now? Th-the d-doctors are worried about m-my h-health," Tim asked her fearfully.

Mandy hugged Tim tenderly, kissed his cheek, and said, "I certainly don't want you to get sick my love. My step daddy the Flesh Mistress is a skilled surgeon, he will help us find out the safe limit of what your body can take. We can work through this problem."

"I-I know you n-need the s-sadism, b-but do you think y-you c-could ever go without it?" Tim asked carefully.

"Maybe. Because I love you, I will consider it, just for your sake." Mandy allowed.

Tim gasped with relief and hugged her tightly in gratitude.

"Not all the time, but sometimes, when it truly gets too much for you, I will go without sadism." Mandy promised her husband.

Tim nodded and just held her tightly, as she dominantly led him in the slow dance. Mandy kissed him tenderly, feeling really close to him right now.

Tim was her perfect submissive, trained to fear her whip and totally obedient to her. She could do literally anything to him, he was so completely whipped that he never challenged her will nor disobeyed.

Together they had explored so much wonderful pain and humiliation, Tim's pain and humiliation to be exact. From cutting him with knives to deliberately inviting Nurgle worshippers to have threesomes with them, Mandy had had a marvellous time making him suffer.

Mandy was an extreme sadist, and she tortured Tim so much because she LOVED him so much. Inflicting pain was how she showed affection, and she was VERY affectionate with her wussy husband.

Together they danced, dancing long into the night of their first day as husband and wife.

***...

Demetrio Acosta punched one of the Wong men in the face at the wedding reception of Mandy Sevenson and Tim Wong.

Demetrio and the rest of his cell of Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines had not, strictly speaking, been invited to this wedding, but had instead merely gate crashed just to annoy Joseph Wong.

The Mercenaries of the Damned Company of Lord Caustos were mostly standing guard around Joseph Wong, but a few were brawling with Brotherhood of Toth Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines here at the reception.

Demetrio was now a full chaos space marine, having now received his final gene seed organ and completed his space marine transformation. He was wearing full power armour, adding to the strength of his punches as he and the others deliberately caused a scene at the wedding reception.

Demetrio grunted as a Damned Company marine tackled him to the floor. Two other Alpha Legion marines grabbed Demetrio's attacker and pulled him off, flattening him with hard punches.

None of the combatants were using weapons or lethal force, this was merely a punch up.

Demetrio got to his feet and resumed beating up one of Joseph Wong's male cousins, sending a clear message to the Wongs that they now lived only because the Brotherhood of Toth had decided not to kill them.

The Sevenson Night Lords quickly got involved in the punch up, beating up the gate crashers as women screamed.

Demetrio quickly found himself face to face with a Night Lords Chaos Terminator, and got his ass badly kicked, but wasn't seriously harmed. The entire reception had been ruined by now from this massive brawl, so the Alpha Legion decided that they had temporarily sent enough of a message and stopped fighting people.

The Night Lords and Damned Company Marines threw the Alpha Legion Marines out of the reception venue.

Demetrio and the others waited 10 minutes for the Wongs to relax, and then reentered the venue, this time with a full 500 Brotherhood of Toth Chaos Space Marines to send a second clear message. The Night Lords and Wong's mercenaries were heavily outnumbered now, and could not keep the Alpha Legion out.

Demetrio and the others then proceeded to help themselves to refreshments, changed the music on the dance floor to traditional Brotherhood of Toth music, and completely commandeered the entire event. They were deliberately non violent, simply letting loose with truly awful dance moves on the dance floor, singing loudly out of tune, and generally annoying the Wongs.

"You are RUINING my WEDDING!" The bride screamed in outrage.

The Alpha Legion marines ignored the screaming bride, and simply turning up the volume on some truly awful folk songs and danced around energetically.

The look on Joseph Wong's face was absolutely priceless, and the other extended Wong family members were wailing in dismay. The groom was pale with fear, and the bride was by now crying.

The Wong family clearly understood the message behind these actions. The Wongs had dared to fuck with the Brotherhood of Toth in their time of need, forcing their hands into war, and then slaughtering multitudes of innocent Brotherhood of Toth civilians. In the past the Wongs had been strong and the Brotherhood of Toth weak, but today it was the Wongs who were the weaker party, so weak that they were not even safe here in this high security wedding.

The Brotherhood of Toth had very deliberately not killed anyone. They had simply exerted their power and dominance to humble the arrogant Wong family. The Wongs were scared, terribly scared, and would be very easy to intimidate into coughing up their remaining fuel in tribute now.

Suddenly, a powerful psychic scream filled their minds, dropping all the gate crashers to their knees in agony. Before them floated Queen Egg Sevenson, levitating supernaturally in the air with a terrible magenta glow of power around her head.

Egg was wearing a bridesmaid dress, which rippled about from the hurricane of psychic force being unleashed, and her face was a mask of outraged fury.

"You DARE to do this at my sister's wedding!" the godlike psychic voice of Egg bellowed in their minds.

"How DARE you!" The voice screamed with terrible wrath.

Demetrio grovelled on his face before this terrifying psyker, begging for his life to be spared. Around Demetrio, his fellow Alpha Legion marines were doing the same, all pleading for mercy. It would not be difficult for this psyker to cook all their brains right now, they were all in most terrible danger!

"They will leave, I am so sorry that this happened the way it did. This is not a disrespect aimed at either you or your sister," the calming voice of Lord Paxton Tsao said from the table he had been sitting at, having been invited as Egg's "plus one".

Egg paused and Paxton quickly continued.

"Wong Petrochemicals is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent Brotherhood of Toth civilians. They committed terrible war crimes against our people, all for the sake of greed."

"In the face of this terrible injustice against our people, we have not retaliated with lethal force, even though it is sorely merited. Today we have merely caused a scene at a wedding reception, in the recent past the Wongs slaughtered hundreds of thousands of our PEOPLE!"

Joseph Wong angrily interrupted.

"How are YOU the victim here!? Your men burned me alive in an ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT! I had to get organ transplants just to undo all the damage from that unprovoked attack! Those people who died were all thieves who were in possession of hundreds of millions of credits worth of gas they stole from me!" Joseph shouted angrily.

"We would have DIED without that gas! You deliberately increased your prices so that only the super rich could afford that gas! You charge thousands of times what it cost you to pump it up!" Paxton countered.

"You tried to MURDER me!" Joseph shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Egg's psychic voice bellowed.

"I am absolutely sick to death of this feud between the two of you! Paxton I am sorry that your people died. Joseph I am sorry that you were burned and almost killed. I have been neutral the entire time, but now I have had enough!"

"My entire world has been destroyed! Millions died in that inferno! The wards protecting the planet are broken! And even worse, TigerLily is once more set loose upon the universe!"

"This is a fucking DISASTER!"

"And in all of this misery, this wedding was the ONE good thing in this time of pain, and now it has been completely ruined too!" Egg shouted.

"A thousand apologies your majesty, my men will take their leave of this happy occasion. Sorry for upsetting you," Paxton said tenderly.

Joseph Wong wisely said nothing, and Demetrio and the other gate crashers left the reception in peace.

Demetrio did genuinely feel ashamed now, the Sevensons had suffered the loss of their entire planet and this wedding had indeed been the only happy occasion lately. The Queen in particular had done right by the Brotherhood of Toth, freely giving them the fuel needed to keep their people alive. It was a poor way to repay her kindness. Demetrio really did feel ashamed of himself.

***...

Without the wards and rubrics protecting the planet, the combined fleets in orbit of Alpha Plus Sanctuary had little choice but to flee. Huge armadas of hostile chaos war ships were closing in on the planet, desperate to steal any fuel they could find.

With the absence of fuel down on the planet, these armadas would instead focus on the fuel stores on board the orbiting fleets, they had to get out of there.

Like it or not, they were all in this together now. They needed Wong Petrochemicals to find another viable fuel source, and the Wongs needed them to protect them until a new fuel source was found.

The mercenaries of the Wong Petrochemicals forces were getting violent, starting to loot the Wong Petrochemicals ships for gas and making the Wongs unable to keep paying all of their remaining still loyal forces, causing more looting in a vicious cycle.

The combined fleet was heading deep into the Maelstrom, desperate to find anything that the Wong Petrochemicals company could turn into fuel. Even as the ships traveled, internal warfare broke out on board the ships, with warbands of chaos space marine mercenaries battling each other over the choicest loot onboard.

It was absolute chaos.

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9G

Octavia Flesh was panting heavily as a human mercenary pulled out of her, feeling exquisite pleasure. Around Octavia were a multitude of other naked Slaaneshi slave sluts, all being "raped" by rogue Wong Petrochemicals mercenaries who had turned against their former employer. It was not really rape though, whatever the men's intentions, as a bunch of insatiable Slaaneshi whores could be pretty much guaranteed to eagerly consent to sex.

Octavia eagerly bared her pussy for the nearest mercenary she could find, begging him for sex. Other women competed for the man's attention, wailing and pleading for sex, and Octavia redoubled her efforts to be the one chosen. Normally, Octavia was hot enough that she would get first pick of men, but these other women were equally hot Slaaneshi whores, with the same supernatural seductive auras as Octavia. Octavia was competing in a fair fight for once, and could not simply dominate all competition.

Octavia sulked as the man chose another girl. She was so horny that she wanted to cry! Octavia crawled around the floor on her hands and knees, frantic to find more sex to satisfy her ravenous nymphomania. She tugged desperately on the arms of men who were already inside other girls, on the verge of tears from her terrible lust.

Octavia sobbed and masturbated furiously, crying her eyes out in frustration. She was a hopeless sex addict, so completely lost to the lust of Slaanesh that it had become a disability. If she didn't have insane amounts of sex each day, she got sick from withdrawal symptoms for sex addiction. Masturbation wasn't enough for her addiction, it could only be satisfied properly by sex with someone else.

The women all around Octavia were similarly afflicted, completely lost in the lust of Slaanesh to the point that they were disabled by the extremity of their sex addictions. They were all utterly gorgeous Slaaneshi sex slaves, same as Octavia, women so horny that they had to be chained up in slavery for their own wellbeing! It might sound crazy, but these women were better off as caged and chained up slaves, they survived far longer when kept locked up.

None of these women could look after themselves properly. Left to their own devices they would simply have sex until they starved to death. They needed to be locked up away from potential sexual partners, just to get them to eat and drink, they would all quickly die of dehydration without owners forcing them to stay alive!

These women were the fucktoys, playthings, concubines and bed mates of the Sevenson Night Lords faction, the property of chaos space marines and similar powerful people in the Sevenson family dynasty. They were kept specifically for their insatiable sexual appetites, all of them intensely pleasing in bed and intoxicatingly beautiful. They had previously all been either chained up or locked in cages in the homes of their owners, to keep them safe as their Night Lord owners battled against other Chaos Space Marines on other parts of the ship, or even on other ships in the fleet.

As the chaos space marines of all factions had fought each other over the fuel supplies, regular human mercenaries had gotten to work looting the other parts of the various ships in the fleet while the space marines were distracted. These men, most of whom worshipped chaos undivided, had gleefully looted the Night Lords' homes, found the lust mad beautiful Slaaneshi slave girls, and had been all to happy to unlock them from their chains and cages.

Octavia herself had been dangling from the ceiling by her wrists, hanging in padded handcuffs, feet unable to reach the floor. She had been fast asleep in her restraints, the absence of any men or women in the room keeping her lust calm. Octavia was fine in the absence of adults. Without breeding age people in her line of sight, Octavia was stable enough to be good at child care, she never touched children and was extremely gentle and loving towards children.

The sound of Owner Wendy's apartment door being broken down had then woken Octavia, and she had immediately become sexually agitated by the presence of men entering her sight. Octavia had immediately moaned at the men to fuck her. The men had been very interested in the drop dead gorgeous naked moaning slut hanging in bondage from the ceiling, but she was slightly too high up for them to penetrate her with their cocks, so they had shot through the chains of her handcuffs.

Octavia had eagerly fucked all these men until they were all totally cummed out, and had followed them out when they left, begging for more sex, until she found some new men to sleep with. Hundreds of cocks later, and Octavia was still at it, her all consuming lust driving her on to satisfy a raging lust that could never be satiated.

Octavia and these other Slaaneshi sex slaves were now loose throughout the ship, mindlessly searching for sex, and being drawn by the sounds of sex to gradually congregate together into this massive slowly migrating orgy. The padded handcuffs were still around Octavia's wrists, broken chains dangling from them, as she mindlessly crawled after sex.

Octavia was exhausted and dehydrated, she was anxious to return to her husband and Owner Wendy, and she didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. She was not in control of this situation, she was a terminal sex addict, far beyond the point where it became a mental disorder. The women around her looked likewise anxious to return to their nice safe cages, for a drink, a meal, a good wash and a damn good sleep, but like Octavia, they had no choice but to keep having sex.

The crying Octavia found a fellow slave that was also masturbating and crying, and the pair of them coupled up, fucking each other in a mad frenzy. Both women desperately called out for their owners to come find them as they fucked, desperate to be rescued but desperate not to stop. The entire mass of the slave women was now loudly calling out for their owners to save them, lamenting in distress in between their loud moans of sexual passion.

It was utterly heartbreaking, hundreds of extremely vulnerable women crying out in lament as they slowly weakened from dehydration. Without help they would start dying of dehydration a day from now. They were helpless as lambs, as vulnerable to being taken sexual advantage of as it was possible to be, and thousands of men were taking full advantage of them without so much as giving them some water to drink. They were in terrible need and no one was helping them.

Octavia wailed in lament, utterly enslaved to her addiction. She was exhausted to the point of physical sickness, she had sweated and squirted out so much fluid that she was dangerously dehydrated, and lack of food was making her weak and shaky.

Octavia called out yet again for someone to rescue her, feeling horribly sick now.

"Hang in there mummy," said a compassionate psychic voice in Octavia's mind.

"Egg!" Octavia thought, recognising the voice. Wonderful hope filled Octavia, Egg would rescue her!

"I will, but I can't right now. The entire fleet is in full scale anarchy right now. Almost everyone is fighting everyone else. I'm needed here in the fighting with my powers."

"You are safe right now with the other Slaaneshi bed slaves. None of the factions in the area near you want to kill your group of girls, they all want you alive for sex and won't try to kill you. Just hang in there, I will rescue you soon", Egg promised.

Octavia nodded in understanding, feeling hopeful that this would soon be over.

Octavia and her fellow slave were then joined by a man, the men were attracted by acts of lesbian sex, always eagerly joining and breaking up the couples in the process. Octavia and the slave she was having sex with then viciously squabbled over the man, pulling each other's hair and slapping each other to be the one on the cock. Octavia desperately thrust her pussy towards the man, but the other woman jostled Octavia's hips aside, and got the man to penetrate her instead!

Octavia sobbed and cried as she sat on the floor all by herself, watching wretchedly as the other slave got to enjoy the cock! She was SO horribly horny! Octavia's tears ran dry from dehydration, not having enough water left to cry, and Octavia sobbed dryly as she frantically masturbated.

These women would happily fuck any gender, and indeed were not even fussy about the species to be honest, but they and Octavia had a sexual preference for men, or at least for women with a suitably large strap on dildo. These women craved penetration by cocks, craved their pussies stuffed by huge throbbing members. In the absence of any available man, they would fuck women, but have two girls competing for just one cock, and the squabbling could get really vicious!

Battles of huge violence and significance were no doubt happening all across the fleet right now, bitter struggles over vital resources, but Octavia was only aware of her own personal battle to find more cock. Octavia was fisting herself deeply, just to get some relief, as she was tormented by the cocks all around her that were buried in other girls!

Suddenly, gunfire rang out as a new faction of mercenaries blundered into the faction fucking the women, and the women all wailed in lament as the men pulled out of them to fight. Chest height gunfire flew above the crawling mass of horny girls, not aimed at the gentle naked sluts, and the girls resumed fucking each other as the men lost all interest in sex.

Men on both sides died as the women mindlessly fucked each other, too horny to even flee this deadly fire fight. Some asshole then threw a frag grenade into the mass of girls to get the enemy soldiers...

THAT got the girls moving. They still had the bare minimum survival instincts to run away when a bunch of themselves started dying in explosions, and the entire mass of naked girls stampeded away a few hundred meters, before then resuming their orgy with each other.

Less than ten of them had died from the frag grenade, and the men had held their fire as the screaming naked women fled out of the combat zone, so most of them, including Octavia, were still alive.

The orgy was entering full swing when Egg and a bunch of Night Lords teleported in among the slaves, and started herding them away to safety. Octavia and the other girls were enticed by massive dildos waved about in the hands of some of the Night Lords, and eagerly followed as the Night Lords fought their way through the mercenaries back to the slaves' cages.

The mass of moaning sluts crawled after their masters, clambering over the bodies of men the Night Lords had just gunned down, yearning for the giant dildos the Night Lords carried. The women were soon back in friendly territory, and split up into solitary confinement, with food and water waiting for them.

Octavia was pushed into a portable soundproof metal box with no windows, an inside night light, and some food and water inside. As soon as the box closed, Octavia could no longer see or hear any potential sexual partners, and her lust subsided into calmness. Hunger and thirst returned to her primary focus, and Octavia drank litres of water and kilograms of food over the course of the next hour.

Bloated with food and water, Octavia then had a much needed sleep as her metal box was carried away to Owner Wendy's home in a forklift. Octavia was so relieved, it was nice to be back to slavery again.

***...

Georgina Wong, wife of Joseph Wong, gazed in concern as her new daughter-in-law Mandy excessively tickled her son Tim, inside the armoured panic room the Sevenson Night Lords were providing for the safety of the Wong family. The panic room was simply one giant room, with absolutely no privacy. It was covered in floor mattresses, and had a range of different areas like toilets, laundry, and showers, all without cubicles or any other sort of privacy.

This lack of privacy had only confirmed Georgina's fears about Mandy, as they were quite sexual but couldn't hide from her in here. Mandy was extremely obviously a cruel sadist. It was clearly obvious that she had genuine affection for Tim, but just as clearly obvious that she seemed incapable of expressing this affection except through acts of cruelty.

Mandy was currently dressed, as always, in a latex Dominatrix outfit. She apparently didn't even take it off when they had sex, at least not until quite far into the "love making". Tim was currently wearing only a pair of white underpants, but had his legs securely tied together and had his arms securely tied behind his back. He was quite helpless, and Mandy was currently very cruelly tickling his stomach and sides.

Tim was writhing and thrashing on the floor mattress, gasping with heavy laughter, and very obviously greatly tormented. What especially worried Georgina was that Mandy had been at it for FORTY MINUTES, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon!

And what made it SO MUCH WORSE was the fact that Mandy was MERELY tickling him, out of respect for Georgina's feelings, which obviously meant that this was far milder and less distressing than what she would usually be doing to Tim! If this here was MILD then Georgina shuddered to think what this monster was doing to her son the rest of the time!

Georgina wanted to slap the sick sadist, but she dared not do ANYTHING to jeopardise this marriage alliance. Without this marriage, the Wong family would lose the protection of the Sevenson Night Lords, and they would all be dead meat! For the sake of survival, Georgina had to hold her peace and let this sadistic little bitch freely torture poor Tim.

Georgina glared yet again at her husband Joseph, this was ALL his fault! He had set up the match between Tim and Mandy, he had by his greed caused all the problems the family now faced! Georgina wasn't the only one giving Joseph looks. Almost the entire room was gazing at Tim, watching as he suffered terribly, and gazing back at Joseph to see what he was going to do about it. The extended Wong family was afraid, far too afraid of Mandy to do anything to stop her. Without Mandy they were dead, if Mandy got offended and spitefully decided to divorce Tim, there was nothing they would be able to do to stop her.

Tim was screaming with tormented laughter, tears streaming down his face, writhing desperately and frantically pleading Mandy for mercy. Mandy had a sick sadistic sneer on her face, looking utterly arrogant, and didn't even slow down as her husband begged for mercy!

"Oh Slaanesh I love you so much!" Mandy exclaimed adoringly to Tim.

"I love you too!" Tim pleaded.

Mandy smiled, not a sick smile, but a genuine smile of loving affection, and bent down to passionately kiss her crying husband. Mandy then made out with him heavily for ages, pausing occasionally to tickle him before resuming the kissing. Georgina watched in surprise as Mandy became ever more tender, covering Tim's face in kisses, pulling down his underpants, and removing her clothing to make surprisingly tender love to him.

By the end of sex, Mandy was like a completely different person, loving, affectionate and kind. She tenderly told Tim over and over again that she was utterly in love with him, and told him that he was a wonderful husband. Mandy spent ages saying kind and nurturing things to Tim, tenderly kissing him and caring about his feelings and wellbeing. Tim was now looking extremely calm and peaceful, gazing at his wife tenderly, and kissing her hungrily.

Without warning, Mandy looked up at all the people gawking at her. Georgina and the others lowered their gazes, giving the pair some facsimile of privacy.

Georgina instead focused on her husband.

"Admit it, it's not as bad as you thought. Look how happy they are now." Joseph said calmly.

"Yes they are all sweet and kissy NOW, but what about the 40 minutes before it got tender?" Georgina pointed out.

"I know she's kinky, but that's not a bad quality in a Slaaneshi wife. Maybe he will learn to love it?" Joseph suggested.

"Would YOU love it if I treated you that way," Georgina asked sarcastically.

"Yes, of course I would. I'm a Slaanesh worshipper. You might worship your God-Emperor, but no one else here does," Joseph countered.

Georgina frowned at this. To this day Georgina had never stopped worshipping the Emperor, at least she couldn't remember if she had. Georgina had a gap of several years missing from her memory, as did Joseph. One minute, Georgina had been a loyal imperial citizen, the next minute it was several years later and she was in a strange place, in a room with two men who were perfect strangers and a crying baby, with a wedding ring on her finger.

Georgina and those two men had all had no idea where they were or how they got there, all of them suffering amnesia. Those men had been Army Captain Otto Armstrong the now brigadier general, and Joseph Wong, the man whose name had been on the band of her wedding ring. The crying baby had been Tim. Only later did they learn that they were the victims of a horrific chemical weapons attack, leaving them all with severe amnesia, with several years of memory permanently erased from their minds!

To suddenly go from being a devout Emperor worshipping imperial citizen to being married with a baby to a Slaanesh worshipper in the forces of chaos had been beyond terrifying. Her whole world had been uprooted and turned on its head, it had been a horrifying nightmare that she still, after over a decade, could not wake up from!

Joseph had raped her the very first night, raped her over and over again for many horrible hours. He had been such a horrible man! He had apparently been originally from a Slaaneshi culture with no concept of sexual consent, a culture of such complete and total whores that everyone fucked everyone else in arms reach without anyone minding in the least.

According to Octavia, who had apparently been a friend before the amnesia, Joseph had learned the concept of sexual consent, and became a really lovely human being. Georgina of the lost years had then fallen in love with Joseph, married him, and had a perfect family with him.

Then the pair of them had been caught in a chemical weapons attack during the Sevenson Cartel Slave Wars, a particularly vicious slave uprising civil war, and suddenly the wonderful husband was once more a rapist!

Georgina had had little choice but to stay with him. She had been a slave of Wendy Sevenson, and only been granted freedom under fleet law at the time by her marriage to a free man, Joseph Wong. Given the choice between being a wife or a slave, Georgina had chose the wife option, and stayed with her sudden husband.

It had been a very rocky marriage for many years, but it had then been really good, really REALLY good, until Joseph got greedy.

Now this husband that she had never chosen to have, had put that son she had fallen in love with, and raised so diligently, now Joseph had put her child in such terrible harms way. He had given her boy to a sadistic monster, first out of greed and then to cover up the mess he himself had made. It was the ultimate betrayal, Joseph's lowest act. Being raped she had forgiven, but this was far scummier than mere ignorant spousal rape. This was throwing her CHILD to the wolves, and Georgina was just not sure if she could ever forgive something like that.

***...

Stōørølø was a "proper" daemon world, good old chaos wastes, warpstone, land in upheaval and laughter of cruel gods. Eldritch warp storms crackled through its skies, the very rocks mutated constantly, and armies of medieval chaos Warriors battled each other constantly for the favour of the gods.

Flat rock planes stretching from horizon to horizon, rumbled and bucked as they thrust skywards to form new mountain peaks. Mere hours or even minutes later, these peaks then dropped back down to form flat planes, or more rarely even dropped still further to create tempestuous seas. Mere hours after each new formation took shape, it would change into something else, on the whim of the gods.

Located dangerously close to the centre of the Maelstrom, Stōørølø was blasted with the full power of the warp, with warpstone dust raining down from space onto the planet, and the very will of the gods taking shape on the planet's surface.

Even the chaos space marine warbands shunned Stōørølø, for it was a terribly violent and unpredictable place. None had yet tamed this wild world, the human inhabitants not taming the planet but rather they themselves tamed by it. The mortals who braved this terrible land did not rest easy, leaping for cover at the first sign of a new change.

Survival was not easy, but with suitable devotion to the chaos gods it was at least possible. The lands mutated into vast forests of spontaneous plant life from time to time, strange plants with strange fruits that would feed a man. At other times warpstone tainted fresh water would spring from the rocky ground in gouts. Women on the day of giving birth could be rested on sleds, and pulled by swift steeds to avoid and outrun the constant change of the landscape.

It was a horrifyingly dangerous place, in continual flux between the various chaos gods, but also contained unimaginable riches, if only it's quaking landscape could be braved to claim the treasures it contained. In places, the lands ran with rivers of molten gold, while others, even more preciously, ran with crude oil and boiling tar! These rivers and other precious features lasted mere hours, before being swallowed up once more by the very ground that spawned them. The very land ran with rivers of milk and honey, however briefly in each place, and surprising billions of men and mutants lived and bred in this strange mixture of heaven and hell.

Down on Stōørølø's surface, TigerLily Sevenson, the dreaded daemon princess, laughed happily as she unleashed her deadly magics against the followers of Khorne. Giant berserk men, in ornate suits of iron medieval plate mail, dropped like flies as TigerLily burned them alive with the terrible fires of Tzeentch.

Behind TigerLily stood her awestruck band of Tzeentch worshipping locals, looking at her with feverish hope filled worship.

The mortal pawns took courage from TigerLily's decimation of the Khorne warriors, and surged forward in mad hope to join in the slaughter of these enemies of Tzeentch. TigerLily let the fools waste their lives, not caring about them in the least, and continued blasting magic at the enemy.

The battle was swiftly over, not by fair victory, but by the sudden change of landscape TigerLily's precognitive powers had predicted. A vast river of molten tar erupted from the ground under the enemy army, cooking alive all who were caught in it, including her own foolish warriors who had charged the enemy.

TigerLily ignored the enemy stragglers, and instead gathered her cabal of local Tzeentch psykers to perform the ritual of escape velocity. These men and women and other less identifiable individuals gathered close but not to close to the river of boiling tar, and began shaping the powers of the warp into a huge group spell, far beyond the power of any of them individually.

Eldritch powers took shape around the river, fuelled by warpstone and psychic warp turbulence, wrapping the river in a growing torrent of power. The river was massive, hundreds of meters wide and already a mile in length, and the power requirements for this spell were enormous. TigerLily did not add her own power to this spell, letting her mortal pawns do all the work, giggling as several died from the strain of the spell.

Screaming with effort, the mortal psykers completed the ritual of escape velocity, and the entire river shot skywards at faster than the speed of sound, pelting the entire gigantic river of tar up into the safety of orbit before the land could swallow it up again. The displaced air bowled over thousands of mortals, killing a few, and the sonic boom sent a few of them completely deaf.

The giant spring source of the tar river was now like a cannon, compelled by the spell to shoot a continuous massive torrent of tar up into orbit at a truly astonishing rate.

TigerLily had been doing this for several years now, at least years by relative time. This close to the great tear in the fabric of space that was the source of the warp phenomenon of the Maelstrom, time flowed strangely, at a different speed than was the norm in real space. In real space, it had been mere weeks since TigerLily came here. But by local time it had been several years.

In that time, TigerLily had shot so many giant rivers of tar into orbit, that a faint ring of tar was now visible around the planet. Countless cubic kilometres worth of tar was now floating around up in orbit, tar that the hilariously amoral Wong Petrochemicals company would have no difficulty in converting into diesel and gasoline in an alkane cracker at a suitably hot temperature.

TigerLily had foreseen that her wayward mortal relatives would randomly drift here in the currents of the Maelstrom, just a few more years of local time. By that time TigerLily's pretty orbital ring would be quite large, and she could watch as this hilarious fuel war got steadily funnier.

Human misery really was the highest form of comedy after all!

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10G

Demetrio Acosta and his fellow Brotherhood of Toth space marines reluctantly fought beside the mercenary forces still loyal to the Wong family, an alliance only forced by the fact that they were mutual allies of the Sevenson Night Lords. The fleet was ripping itself apart, hopelessly adrift in the Maelstrom currents as the constant fighting distracted the concentration of the navigators.

The place was pandemonium, with hundreds of different tiny warbands and factions dividing up sections of the various ships between them in bloody turf wars. Canisters of gas were stolen and then retaken constantly, as all the players tried to keep as much as possible for themselves. The ships interiors were shot up war zones, and Slaaneshi nympho girls kept getting loose from their cages in the fighting and were now migrating throughout the various ships in slow moving orgies the way Slaaneshi nympho girls do, which only escalated the fighting as one more desirable thing to fight over.

The Night Lords in particular were getting distracted from the fighting by constantly having to retrieve their favourite Slaaneshi nympho girls, yet they still kept losing more as quickly as they could retrieve them!

Right now an entire swarm of Slaaneshi nympho girls were having a giant orgy right in the middle of the kill zone the Brotherhood of Toth was trying to set up. The Night Lords were angrily demanding that their whores not be harmed, which was making a shambles of the tactics the Brotherhood of Toth were trying to enact.

"Please fuck me!" One of the crawling naked nymphos pleaded Demetrio, even as enemy fire pinged off his armour.

The girl in question was a blondie with monstrous tits, so gorgeous that Demetrio was tempted to oblige her begging for sex, and with shoulder brands proclaiming her a slave the property of one Sherman Sevenson. Crawling all over the floor around her were other drop dead gorgeous Slaaneshi nympho girls, of an entire spectrum of different ethnicities, all with ownership brands of various Sevensons. They would cost an absolute fortune to reimburse the owners if he accidentally killed one, and this corridor had surveillance cameras, so the blasted owners would know who killed their favourite fucktoys!

This tactical situation was hopeless, they couldn't fight with all these extremely expensive nympho slaves in the way. The Brotherhood of Toth would have to withdraw away from these girls and attack somewhere else!

The Brotherhood of Toth initiated a tactical withdrawal, trying to find a way around this swarm of girls. Some of the girls however mindlessly crawled after them, eyes frantic with raw lust, loudly begging and moaning for sex. The enemy would hear them a mile away with these moaning sluts dogging their every move!

"I NEED your cock inside me!" moaned one of the sluts, kneeling provocatively at his leg.

The woman licked the leg of his armour, moaning with raw passion in a way that gave Demetrio an instant erection. All around Demetrio, other marines were being eagerly followed by grovelling crawling sluts, the marines shifting uncomfortably, obviously having rock hard erections like Demetrio had.

"I'm not going to battle with a stiffy, I can barely walk right now! I don't want to die hobbling from an erection in battle," Pedro Silva stated bluntly.

"I'm inclined to agree, I can hardly walk right now," their Squad Sergeant Valentino Sanchez agreed.

Other marines in the group agreed, as did the loyal Wong human mercenaries. Every man of them currently had the erections from hell and were limping awkwardly.

"This is RIDICULOUS! Someone grab those girls and get them out of here before we all get killed!" Demetrio exclaimed.

The nympho girls giggled as they were hoisted over the shoulders of Wong Petrochemicals human mercenaries to be carried back to their cages. The men had a look in their eyes that suggested that they would be having a highly fun detour to a bed before they finally returned these girls to their cages. Demetrio personally didn't blame them.

With those cock hardening damn nympho girls finally taken away, Demetrio's Cell and their mercenary allies gradually coaxed their throbbing erections to go down.

"Ah that's so much better! Ok NOW I feel ready to die in battle," Pedro said with a cheerful relieved sigh.

"Ok, we need to focus now. The old objectives still stand, we just now have a nympho orgy as an additional terrain feature in this field of battle." Space marine sergeant Valentino Sanchez told the assembled group.

"They are sitting right in the middle of the kill zone," a space marine flame thrower specialist named Renaldo Periera pointed out.

"Right, that is unfortunately true. We are going to need an alternative strategy here, any ideas men?" Valentino Sanchez asked.

"Are nympho girls afraid of fire, what if I gave them a little "encouragement" to move with my flamer?" Renaldo Pereira suggested with a grin.

"That might work but too much could go wrong. They might not run, and then we would have to extinguish the flames to avoid angering the Night Lords. Even if they moved, we can't be sure where they would go. At the moment we know exactly where they are, I would like to keep it that way," Valentino said grimly.

"Why do they even keep getting out? This is the third time in the last few days that those nymphos got lose!" Demetrio asked incredulously.

"Yeah, this is becoming a major disruption to the fighting. They should all just be locked in a panic room and be done with it," Pedro agreed.

"I agree that they need to be contained, but to be fair the Night Lords can't just bung hundreds of nympho girls together in a panic room like that, they would all fuck each other to death." Valentino pointed out.

"So what, just get new ones," Pedro said dismissively.

"These nympho girls have families, a heap of them have borne children for their owners. Some of their sons are Night Lords." Valentino explained.

"Ah I see. Yeah, that's a completely different story. Maybe we shouldn't try using flamers to herd them..." Renaldo allowed.

"Why do they even keep collecting so many of these girls, they are so high maintenance, can't even feed themselves?" Demetrio asked.

"You are joking aren't you? Do you even REMEMBER the crazy erections we got before!? I can see damn well why they keep them, a cage full of those nympho girls to have in your bed each night would be the very definition of heaven," Pedro chuckled.

"Focus men, we need to find a solution to this tactical problem before the enemy storms this position," Valentino reminded them all.

"Can we just completely bypass this entire section and attack somewhere else?" Renaldo asked.

"We certainly could, and maybe we will have to, but we still need that objective. It can wait a few days if necessary but we will still have to return here anyway." Valentino replied.

"Those nympho girls are migrating over time the way they do, if we come back later the girls will all be gone somewhere else," Demetrio suggested.

The cell discussed this. Unlike other Space Marine Legions, the Alpha Legion did not just rigidly obey the chain of command without question. They were trained to think as a group rather than as individuals, meaning that the tactical decisions taken were ultimately a group decision.

The cell currently was reduced to approximately 40 members, having taken casualties over recent weeks, and 40 minds were better than one. In a time critical combat situation they would of course revert to simply following chain of command, but at this moment the enemy was attempting to wade through a seething mass of sex mad nympho girls, a slow process at the best of times, buying the squad some time to brainstorm options.

"We could try dividing into fire teams and using combined squad tactics to fight our way around the nympho swarm to hit the enemy in the flank," suggested a cell neophyte named Afonso Jesus.

(author's note, Jesus in this case is pronounced Yay-Zeus and is a common last name in Portugal. All members of Demetrio's cell have Portuguese names, indicating probable Portuguese heritage in some or all of the original chaos cultist members of the Brotherhood of Toth in its founding.)

"That could work, but I'm still worried about those nympho girls getting in the way at a critical moment. The battlefield is not a static environment, things can change in an instant. We need to stay flexible and have a clear exit strategy if the shit hits the fan. Those nympho girls might surround us, give away our position, and slow down a tactical withdrawal." Valentino countered.

"What if we just get some guys with their cocks out to lure the girls away?" suggested another neophyte named Joao Ferreira.

"Apart from the fact that the enemy are currently wading through those girls and would shoot your cock off?" Pedro laughed.

Further discussion was then interrupted by the arrival of the enemy vanguard of Black Legion space marine squads. The vanguards had a huge swarm of girls crawling after them, and the marines were crouching down behind the girls as much as possible to use them like human shields.

The cell could not safely return fire properly without hitting the girls, so instead hugged cover and tried to tempt the enemy into engaging them in close combat.

The Black Legion weren't stupid, and kept their distance, launching frag missiles at the men in cover and laying down a suppressing fire to keep them pinned down. The Black Legion started lobbing frag grenades behind the cover the cell and their allies were using, causing casualties in the Wong human mercenaries and minor injuries in the cell members.

The cell hurled smoke grenades in the space between themselves and the enemy, and quickly disengaged in stages under the cover of the smoke. The enemy fired blindly through the smoke, killing a few more mercenaries and badly wounding Demetrio and a few other cell members as the blind fire randomly hit some targets through the smoke.

Demetrio slumped, and had to be dragged by his cell members. His hip joint of his power armour had taken a direct hit from a bolter round. The round had exploded inside his body after penetration, causing horrifying damage to his right hip and the right side of his pelvis. He couldn't walk at all, his right hip shattered and the muscles in his pelvis severed by the explosion to the point that he couldn't properly move his left leg either.

Demetrio was in quite severe pain, but numb enough from shock to avoid screaming. His cell mates were letting off more smoke grenades as they fled, dropping the occasional unarmed mine to slow down the enemy. With those damn nymphos crawling about, the cell didn't dare to arm these mines, but the Black Legion didn't know this and would pause when they encountered the mines.

The cell and their allies quickly met up with a division of the friendly armed mutant horde known as the Indigo Foundation, an ally of the Sevenson Night Lords and numbering in the tens of thousands. The Indigo Foundation were a Tzeentch worshipping mutant horde, with many mutant psykers, and with a bit of mental trickery they got the nympho girls to get out of the way and were able to engage the enemy properly. The Black Legion quickly disengaged, and the battle was over.

Demetrio and the other casualties were delivered to a hospital, and the fighting continued on without them.

***...

The extended Wong family kowtowed fearfully to Mandy as she happily chatted to her Night Lord relatives on her portable Vox phone. It would take one word, just ONE word from Mandy, and her Night Lord relatives would throw the extended Wong family out of the safety of the panic room to face the wrath of their many enemies. Multitudes had suffered and starved as a result of Wong Petrochemicals deliberately raised prices, a lot of people had died, and the friends and family of the dead had not forgotten this terrible grudge against the Wongs.

Almost all of the Wong family's fuel and treasure had now been stolen by their own former mercenaries. They were fast running out of wealth to keep their few remaining forces paid, and their armies were haemorrhaging soldiers as the Wongs defaulted on payments. Pretty much the ONLY thing of value they had left now was a marriage alliance to the Sevenson Night Lords faction.

Mandy's mother Wendy Sevenson was the sister of the Night Lords chaos lord Luke Sevenson. Mandy's sister, "Brand" Sevenson, was the mother of Night Lord Chaos Space Marine Sherman Sevenson. Mandy's other legal sisters, "Bullwhip" Sevenson and "Shockprod" Sevenson, were the grandmothers of several other Night Lords, as was Brand Sevenson, the 3 older sisters having a huge age gap from the young Mandy and quite elderly now. Mandy was also the ex step sister of Night Lord Chaos Space Marine neophyte Augusta Sevenson, who was married to Joseph Wong's distant cousin Liling Wong, which might have helped to cement the alliance, except for the fact that Liling was the black sheep of the Wong family and almost completely insane, so therefore less than adequate to secure the alliance.

Mandy was right in the centre of a tangled web of extremely powerful and dangerous relatives, the legally recognised niece of the Chaos Lord himself. The Sevenson Night Lords were organised into a family syndicate known as "the Sevenson Cartel", a mafia type organisation that recruited new neophytes from their own extended family members. Like most family mafia type organisations, the bonds of family were absolute and sacrosanct to these Night Lords, and they savagely protected their own. Through Mandy, the Wongs were granted a measure of this protection, but through Mandy this same protection could be taken away.

"Oh yes Mummy, the Wongs are all being really nice to me. Yes Mummy, you don't need to worry. No Mummy, I assure you that I am perfectly happy. Hmm?. Yes Mummy. Oh he did?. Oh nephew Sherman is so silly!" Mandy chattered away on the phone.

The Wongs all gasped in terrible relief at these words. Mandy was HAPPY, and was telling her relatives that she was happy! She had just spared all their lives!

Tim Wong grovelled fearfully at his wife's feet as all this went on, feeling such an appalling weight of responsibility on his shoulders. The extended Wong family was quite large, numbering in the hundreds, and every single one of them were now counting on Tim for their continued survival. In the face of this grave responsibility, Tim had manned up to do his solemn duty, and given himself completely to Mandy as her husband.

Tim had been forced to very gently break up with Violet just before the wedding, it had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. The Sevenson family were reasonable enough to overlook a bit of very discrete unfaithfulness in the betrothed members of arranged engagements that might be cancelled before the wedding day. The Sevenson family however had a zero tolerance policy for cheating on their relatives once they were legally married.

Violet had understood the rules of how this worked. Continuing the affair would have been nothing short of an act of suicide, not only for Tim, but also for the entire Wong family. There had been a lot of tears, a lot of crying goodbyes and desperate hugs. There had been pain, terrible heartbroken pain, pain for both of them. The breakup had been long and horrible, with weeping and wailing on both sides, just absolutely horrible as two people who very clearly loved each other were forced by circumstance into ending a loving and strong relationship.

It had been more painful than any of Mandy's tortures, so hideously painful, but it had had to be done. Violet was no longer romantically involved in Tim's life, and would not, at least for a time, join Mandy and Tim in any more threesomes. Ah threesomes, what a wonderful loophole in the rule against cheating. As long as Mandy was a consenting part of the love making, it wasn't considered cheating. It was the one way that they could be together now, but not yet, not when the pain was still so fresh. Though he might get to enjoy Violet sexually in the future, he could never again join with her on an emotional level.

Tim's heart now belonged completely to Mandy. As long as he was Mandy's husband, his heart would belong to no other. He would love Mandy alone, no one else, and he would love Mandy UTTERLY.

Tim actually did love Mandy. It was heavily laced with fear, but love was still there. Behind all the beatings and humiliation, behind all the cruelty and sadism, Mandy really did have genuine love for Tim. She could be tender, shockingly tender, once her extreme sadism was satisfied. Once she got her sadistic rocks off, she was an extremely loving wife. She was just a little bit broken.

Like so many Slaanesh worshippers, Mandy was afflicted by her passions, so dominated by her sexual tastes that it impaired her to some extent. She was an obligate extreme sadist, simply incapable of having normal intimacy without sadomasochism. She would very occasionally switch, taking a masochistic submissive role, but never just "normal" sex.

Tim had taken the sadistic role a few times, all of those times happening before they got married, but he had not been able to satisfy her in this role, too afraid of her wrath to be properly dominant over her submissive side.

They had tried having "normal" sex, but Mandy had not climaxed at all from it, had been quite dry in fact. Mandy had a rapacious sex drive, not able to just be abstinent, and would most likely divorce him if he didn't give her enough sadomasochistic sex.

The pair had tried just toning it down to a level that Tim could stand, but Tim's pain limit was significantly below the bare minimum of suffering that would satisfy Mandy. The same thing went for established hard limits, Tim simply didn't like ANYTHING that Mandy sexually needed to do to him, they just had nothing to work with, so had chucked all notions of hard limits in the bin.

The safe word was completely gone now, at Tim's request. Tim desperately needed Mandy to be happy with him, and nothing made her happier than being able to torture Tim without any thing stopping her. Tim hadn't wanted the temptation of a safe word, as the stress of trying not to say it under torture just made it even more unbearable for him. Mandy had gained a lot of respect for Tim when he voluntarily gave up the safe word. It had deeply touched her in fact, made her feel loved and cherished.

Making Mandy feel happy, loved, cherished, and similar positive emotions was Tim's ultimate goal, so he had quickly handed over what few protections he had, giving total power to Mandy to do whatever she liked to him. It had made the suffering even worse, but it had also given Tim a kind of peace, a kind of calm finality. It was done, all done and over, no more thought required, nothing more he could possibly give.

Tim grovelled submissively before his wife's feet, and he felt a kind of peace. A kind of pride even. He was fulfilling his duty, both to his family and to his wife. He had nothing more he could possibly give up, no further sacrifice he could make, and this knowledge gave him a wonderful somber pride. He was still afraid, so terribly afraid, but also proud.

He gazed up in fearful awe at his wife. She was intoxicatingly beautiful, just so exquisitely, wonderfully beautiful.

Mandy's birth mother, Mistress Talon Lee by maiden name, hailed from the infamous all female Lee Family Dominatrix Guild. The Lee Family Dominatrix Guild was an ancient family organisation of professional Dominatrices, centuries old, and infamous for their selective breeding practices of their own members.

For generations the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild had very carefully tailored their own breeding choices. They were all oriental, a blend of Chinese, Korean and Japanese ethnicity, and had worked hard not to deviate from this ethnic blend. They bred only with people of these ethnicities, obtaining DNA results if necessary for prospective fathers for their children.

The Lee Family Dominatrix Guild was all about purity and perfection, all about breeding the perfect Dominatrix possible. This was further perfected by brutal Dominatrix apprenticeships, the new generations learning by cruel submission to the older generations, learning "first hand" the Guild's secrets of torture and domination. Every generation had to be more perfect Dominatrices than the last, always more beautiful, always more skilled, always more sadistic, always more perfectly tailored to be the best professional Dominatrix money could hire.

The rich and influential Wendy Sevenson had been one of the Guild's best customers. She was a highly submissive masochist and a lesbian, a regular client of these highly skilled and beautiful Dominatrices. Money was no object for the extremely rich Wendy, and she had hired these Dominatrices around the clock. Mistress Talon had been Wendy's favourite, so much so that Wendy had hired Mistress Talon full time to live in Wendy's home, spending every one of Wendy's free waking moments plying her sadistic trade on the highly submissive lesbian.

Talon and Wendy had been a natural match, perfectly complimenting each other sexually. The Lee Family Dominatrices were selectively bred to be pansexual, sexually attracted to all genders and variations of humanity to make them able to perform sexually with any client of any type. But occasionally nurture defeated nature and even the finest specimens developed unwanted sexual preferences. Talon was one of these failures, a strict lesbian despite flawless breeding, unable to do more than fake enjoyment with male clients. Wendy had found Mistress Talon's lesbianism absolutely perfect however, and they had got on like a house on fire.

Wendy Sevenson was absolutely ancient, almost as old as the Guild itself. Ruthless use of expensive rejuvenation drugs had greatly slowed down Wendy's ageing process. She was centuries old in chronological years, but only in her mid thirties physically. In these long years she had formed a very intimate relationship with the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild, watching generations of fine Dominatrices grow up to sadistically ply their trade on Wendy's eager flesh.

Wendy had eventually proposed marriage to Mistress Talon, who had said yes, and Talon had retired from working as a Guild Dominatrix, becoming the Dominatrix equivalent of a housewife. Talon had been in her mid thirties, not chosen for breeding because her lesbianism was viewed as a flaw, and had pretty much just enjoyed a happy marriage.

Tim did not know all the details, but Talon had somehow run afoul of the Sevenson Cartel. Her position as Wendy's wife had saved her from being executed, but she had instead been badly tortured for several weeks. The torture had included rape by the Necromundan crew of an Imperial Navy ship, a common as muck tiny little Cobra class destroyer, that had betrayed their oaths of loyalty to the imperium and joined the forces of chaos.

Talon had eventually gotten back into the Sevenson Cartel's good graces, and married life had returned to normal. It was then that Talon discovered that she had gotten pregnant from all the rape.

Mandy was the fruit of this horrible tragedy. Conceived by rape to the legally married wife of Wendy Sevenson, and born in wedlock, Mandy had been legally recognised as the child of both Talon and Wendy. The pair had decided together to keep the baby, and fought a protracted legal battle with the Sevenson Cartel before she was born to have Mandy legally declared a Sevenson Cartel member despite not having a drop of Sevenson blood in her veins.

Mandy had been reluctantly accepted by the Sevenson Cartel as one of their own, but she had never really fit in. The Lee Family Dominatrix Guild likewise reluctantly accepted Mandy as one of their own, but her blood was so irreversibly tainted by her unplanned breeding that she had never really fit in there either. Mandy was an in between sort of person, neither one thing nor the other and not fully fitting in with either.

Her Asian ethnicity had been mixed with white European blood from her biological father, a traitor Imperial Navy crewman hailing from House Goliath on Necromunda. To the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild, this racial mix was unacceptable for their genetic purity, they accepted her as one of the Guild's daughters, but didn't want her going anywhere near their selective breeding endeavours. Talon had been merely undesirable for breeding new members, but Mandy was forbidden from breeding recognised members. Mandy had inherited membership from her almost perfectly pure mother, Mandy's children would inherit no such membership.

The Sevenson family was likewise very particular about genetic lines. Only sons with Sevenson BLOOD were permitted to become Chaos Space Marines. Under current Sevenson Cartel law any sons Mandy had with Tim would not be allowed to become space marines, at least not unless Mandy got a Sevenson bloodline sperm donor to father the children. This of course was an option, but it would upset the Wong family, as Tim's first born child would be the heir to Wong Petrochemicals (or whatever remains of it). It put poor Mandy in quite a dilemma, making her an outsider of sorts no matter what she did.

Mandy was legally the 4th daughter of Wendy Sevenson, with all the hereditary title that entailed. She was officially Lady Mandy Sevenson, entitled to estates in Sevenson Night Lord territories, with a share in all the spoils of every Sevenson Night Lord war and guaranteed huge riches and privilege. She was set for life, secure by covetable birth right, and very well placed within the Sevenson dynasty whatever her blood may speak to the contrary.

Mandy's sadism was a result of her selective breeding on her mother's side. In her blood was an overwhelming imperative, deliberately bred by the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild, an absolute instinctive imperative to be a Dominatrix. Just as a sheep dog is born with an untrained instinct to herd sheep, Mandy's every instinct compelled her to pick up her whips and chains and be a Dominatrix.

It was in every fibre of her being to treat Tim so cruelly. Mandy's instincts did not understand that Mandy was an aristocrat in a political marriage rather than a professional Dominatrix with a submissive masochistic client. To Mandy's selective breeding, Tim was one of the ultra masochistic souls who dare to set foot inside a the grim dungeons of the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild. It was what she was bred and born to do, it was a biological imperative.

Tim truly believed that Mandy did genuinely love him with all her heart. She was just treating him the way that one of her kind WOULD treat their lover.

Tim sighed, feeling so many different things. This was all so complex.

He looked at his wife thoughtfully. What immediately struck him was her intense beauty. Generations of selective breeding for beauty had given her a shockingly beautiful face. Her figure was likewise mouthwatering, and even at only 15 she had impressively large breasts. From her father she had inherited the hard athletic muscles of house Goliath, and she was intimidatingly strong, quite scarily strong in fact.

Like Tim, she was a Eurasian, or "half-Asian" as some people nastily called them. Both of them looked neither fully Asian nor fully European, their faces not simply picking one ethnicity but instead blending them together into something completely new. "Mongrels" some people called them.

Being a mixed race person was not easy, it had a way of isolating you from both races, an unspoken discrimination that they had to deal with. Both Tim, and especially Mandy, had had to deal with this racial discrimination growing up. It was something they had in common, something that no one but another "mongrel" really understood.

They had ways of talking, really subtle, that only a Eurasian in their culture used. Ways of seeing the world from a unique perspective. It gave Tim a profound feeling that Mandy really was "one of his people", a member of this "new race" born of the blending of two old races. She understood him. He understood her. They were of the same tribe so to speak.

Mandy finished her phone call to her Mother Wendy, and slipped her portable vox phone safely away inside her generous cleavage. Mandy gazed down at Tim with a loving sadistic smile on her dark red lips, and Tim trembled with a mix of fear and desire.

"It's tickle time husband. Hands behind your back like a good boy," Mandy told him with arrogant yet loving dominance.

Tim's entire body shuddered violently with dread, absolutely terrified, but he obediently said, "Yes Mistress Mandy".

"Good boy," Mandy said dominantly as he assumed the position to be tied up.

Mandy didn't tie him up immediately however. She lightly stroked his ribs with her sharp fingernails. A terrible feeling filled him, sort of like an itch but SO much worse than an itch. The mere feel of it made his innards tie themselves in knots, it felt profoundly disquieting, not painful yet still torture.

Laughter exploded out of Tim's mouth as he desperately tried to hold still without bondage. Under the rules of the relationship, Mandy had the absolute right to do whatever she liked for as long as she liked to Tim. She was perfectly within her rights to tickle him, and he had no option but to submit to her will.

Tim tried his best to keep still, but her fingers stroked an especially sensitive rib and he just cracked and curled up in a defensive ball.

Mandy grinned cruelly and grabbed a bit of exposed side through his frantic mass of defensive arms and legs, and squeezed the handful of flesh, making him thrash involuntarily. He was deliberately not fighting her, being as submissive as he possibly could be right now, and Mandy smiled approvingly at his highly submissive behaviour.

Mandy grabbed one of his legs, and used a special wrestling hold that her Dominatrix Guild relatives had presumably taught her, using her own legs to lock his own leg straight in an unbreakable hold. Tim's eyes went wide as Mandy stroked the bottom of his foot, and bellowed with tormented laughter as those hideous strokes caused that terrible itch that was so much worse than an itch. He desperately leaned forward to reach his foot with his hands, but the wrestling hold was designed to make this impossible to do! He couldn't reach his foot!

"Aw, you can't reach your foot. Poor husband," Mandy taunted him and stroked his foot even worse!

There was very little that Tim could do in this situation. He was laughing hysterically, completely trapped and tormented. He thrashed around a lot, but this achieved precisely nothing, and Mandy was gradually tickling him harder over time.

With nothing else to do, he watched Mandy as he laughed.

Mandy looked blissfully happy as she made him suffer, her cruel face beaming and happy. She was in her element, fulfilling her purpose in life, and her instincts were rewarding her with intense pleasure for obeying her biological imperative. She looked like the quintessential sadistic Dominatrix, mean, stern, cruel, and merciless. She had an arrogant authority about her, and everything about her body language was carefully tailored to make her simultaneously seem sexy and dominant.

The more Tim suffered, the more Mandy smiled. The less he could endure it, the more that Mandy liked it.

The very fact of being treated like this in full view of his parents and entire extended family was gallingly humiliating. Mandy was completely without shame, bred to fulfil the public humiliation fantasies of some of the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild's clients, and actually seemed to be getting off on how humiliating this was for Tim. To be reduced to tears by a girl, from mere tickling no less, in front of all his male relatives, it really did make Tim feel so utterly small and emasculated.

"Coo-chi coo-chi coo," Mandy said in a singsong voice, and Tim laughed harder than ever.

"Poor little husband, look how you laugh," Mandy taunted sadistically.

Tim could do nothing, not a gods damned thing.

"This is fun. I'm going to spend the rest of the day tickling you husband, just letting you know. Wouldn't want you to get your hopes up now would we," Mandy cheerfully announced.

Tim's eyes went wide with horror. ALL DAY!?

"I better put a diaper on you before you wet yourself husband," Mandy said sweetly.

"You're just lucky your family is here, I wouldn't want to upset them by having some REAL fun with you!" Mandy said arrogantly the way her instincts wanted her to talk.

Mandy stopped tickling Tim just long enough to put him in a humiliating diaper, before resuming his ticklish torment. Over the course of the next 30 minutes she gradually got him all tied up.

Tim's chest ached from laughter as Mandy held a palm flat on each side of his lower rib cage and rapidly pushed her thumb tips into his exposed upper abs. She was straddling his hips to reduce his movements, but not having sex with him. Something about those upper abdomen muscles she was probing just seemed to absolutely wreck him with laughter, it was a spot that tickled so badly that it was almost painful!

Tim now had no doubt that Mandy would indeed be doing this all day long. He had absolutely no reason to doubt that she was sadistic enough to do something this cruel. He had given up all thought of hope for mercy, the only way to get through this was the slow drawn out way, one agonising moment at a time until the time when the day was finally done.

He would be terribly sick tonight, he always was after these extra long sessions. The panic room contained a full stock of medical supplies and a squadron of Tau medical drones that the Night Lords had apparently stolen from the Tau Empire, more than adequate to treat the symptoms of a day of tickling. It was thankfully pretty much impossible to tickle someone to death, with no real injuries sustained apart from muscle strains.

Normally a day of torture would cause sub-drop the next day, (author's note: Google sub-drop if you don't know what it means), but with Mandy Tim only got sub drop very rarely, another handy skill bred into Mandy. Mandy had some innate instinct for knowing when a sub drop trigger was imminent, and would immediately take countermeasures to rebalance Tim's emotional state. She would often completely without warning become extremely gentle and tender with him, spending over 15 minutes kissing and comforting him, before then returning to her previous cruelty.

He still got sub drop sometimes, but 9 times out of 10 Mandy caught it in time and successfully rode the waves of Tim's emotions to keep him going the entire day without any sub drop at all. Tonight he would feel very sick, but the next day he would most likely be fine again for yet more torture.

The rest of the day did not pass quickly for Tim. Moment by ticklish moment, he merely survived the entire day. It was indeed impossible to be tickled to death, much as he felt like he was dying, and when the end of the day finally came, he was amazed that he was still alive! He had no injuries of any kind, though he had very sore muscles from a day of laughing and struggling. Somehow he had actually SURVIVED!

It had of course been torture, but had also been surprisingly pleasurable at times. Mandy had periodically had sex with him as she tickled him. She had occasionally briefly stopped to give him food and water, and cover his lips with kisses. She had changed his piss filled diaper several times, giving his cock a wonderful wash each time, and had performed fellatio on him many times.

It had mostly just been hell, but some undiluted heaven had also been included.

At the end of the day, Tim lay in bed with his wife Mandy, hugging her tightly in his arms. Mandy's sadism was all cummed out now, and she was covering his lips with soft loving kisses. Her eyes were currently closed from the kissing, but when they were open they gazed at Tim with the most intense love imaginable.

Mandy looked completely smitten, the look of a young woman in the perfect romance with the perfect man. She gazed at Tim with what could only be described as a look of complete awe, worship almost.

"I love you Tim. Completely. Utterly. I fucking LOVE you! You really are the man of my dreams, a man who would give away all power, just to make me HAPPY! You are perfect. I have not overlooked all the sacrifices you have made for my happiness, and I WILL reward you for this!" Mandy proclaimed passionately.

Tim gasped in complete awe, utterly lost for words, and Mandy kissed him happily.

Tim felt an intensely gooey feeling in his heart, feeling an intensely tender bond for Mandy right now. Yes she had tortured him terribly all day. Yes she would torture him again tomorrow. But he was still absolutely positive that he loved her.

He loved her. Loved his wife with all his heart. Maybe that made him crazy, but he was still, irrevocably, in love with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11G

Mistress Lash Lee of the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild glared irritatedly at the stupid pet that she was STILL minding for fucking TigerLily! It had been like more than an entire year now since she stupidly agreed to take care of Daemon Princess TigerLily's beloved pet, named "Chappie", for "just a little while!"

The hateful thing had just gnawed a hole through a very expensive latex Dominatrix outfit Lash used for her work!

Lash picked up a whip and attempted to discipline the blasted pet, but it bit the whip and gnawed through it, eating the bit of whip it had gnawed off!

The odious "Chappie" hissed at her through his slobbering razor sharp teeth, growling at her like the asshole he was. He was absolutely huge, more than twice as big as Mistress Lash, a huge hungry greedy asshole of an animal. Chappie looked sort of like a snake, a freaking HUGE snake, but his head was far too big. His monstrous cranium was almost bursting with excessive brain matter, and his skull had high tech bionics sticking out of it to rein in the creatures insatiable killing lust. He floated about psychically from his colossal brain, and was capable of semi-intelligent telepathic conversations.

Chappie was a Tyranid Zoanthrope, an insanely dangerous type of alien monster. TigerLily had somehow acquired the damn thing many years ago, and was keeping the fucking thing as a pet! Chappie had had parts of his brain surgically removed to permanently sever his connection to the Tyranid hive mind, and had had his brain stuffed full of behavioural inhibitor bionic brain implants to make him "safe".

"Fucking TigerLily! Why the hell did I ever agree to take care of you you blasted pet!" Lash shouted at Chappie.

"Feed me," Chappie's insect-like psychic voice demanded telepathically in Lash's mind.

"Screw you you pest! Look what you did to my latex work outfit!" Lash shouted back verbally.

"PLEASE feed me?" Chappie tried, clearly contemplating if more politeness would persuade her.

"WHY did you chew a hole in this outfit?!" Lash demanded.

"It was delicious. I am not finished eating it yet, please give it back," Chappie's psychic voice asked calmly.

"Get in the starvation cage," Lash demanded sternly, pointing at a giant metal cage inscribed with psychic spell eating runes of the blood god Khorne.

"No," Chappie replied simply.

"I said GET in the starvation cage!" Lash demanded with all of the terrifying authority of a purebred Lee Family Dominatrix.

The tyranid was completely unmoved by the stern tone that was so effective at dominating humans. He was not a human, and seemed almost tone deaf to be honest.

"We both know that you are going in that cage. Are you going to make this as difficult as last time?" Lash asked strictly.

"Yes," Chappie replied calmly.

Lash growled with frustration and had to spend the next 20 minutes physically chasing the thing all around her home. The odious thing hissed and snapped the entire time, but his bionic brain implants prevented him from harming her. His bark was worse than his bite, and with a lot of effort she physically man handled the asshole pet into the cage and locked it shut with a psychic proof padlock.

Chappie sulked in the cage, and settled down on the floor of the cage to conserve his energy for the long days of starvation ahead. The starvation cage was the only form of discipline that had any effect on the tyranid. Chappie, like most tyranids, was eternally hungry. If he didn't eat huge amounts of food every HOUR then he chucked a major wobbly. Locking him up in a cage he couldn't get out of and not feeding him for a few days drove him absolutely mad!

Lash would be back later to eat food in front of him just to torment him, to get him back for all the expensive damage he had caused. Well that and the fact that she was a colossal sadist and enjoyed the suffering of others. Chappie would be fine, he could survive many weeks or even months without food on his current fat reserves, he would merely be extremely unhappy.

Lash really was exasperated with that stupid pet, it had destroyed a 1000 credit latex work outfit, a custom made exact replica of the outfits worn by tenth millennium official Japanese Geisha-Dominatrices! It had been hand tailored especially for Lash, with a lot of customised features she had requested!

Lash cursed herself for ever letting TigerLily deceive her into minding this odious thing!

Years ago when TigerLily had been a slippery deceitful mortal Tzeentch sorceress, she had had some truly legendary evil foibles. TigerLily had eventually earned the wrath of her husband, Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, and he had hired the services of the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild to torture TigerLily as a punishment. TigerLily had had an anti-psychic helmet locked around her head to block her psychic powers, and had been sent in chains to the Guild Dungeons to have their sadistic trade performed on her.

Mistress Lash Lee had been the Dominatrix assigned to torture TigerLily, spending 8 hours a day making TigerLily scream.

It really was something that only a Tzeentch worshipper could be sneaky enough to pull off what happened next, a real testament to just how sneaky TigerLily was. TigerLily had somehow managed to convince Lash, her TORTURER, to agree to mind TigerLily's pet for her! Only TigerLily was slippery enough to pull this off!

TigerLily had then very briefly retrieved the blasted pet for a while after she ascended to Daemonhood, before then leaving the blasted thing in Lash's care once again!

Lash was at her wits end with the blasted pet. She was a sadist, not a psychopath, and didn't kill people or pets like some serial killer. Much as she hated Chappie, she knew that she would never be able to bring herself to actually kill him. She just wasn't evil enough to do that.

Lash was tempted to throw Chappie out of her home, but he would be shot instantly in the constant fighting if she did that. She just wasn't evil enough to do that.

Lash sighed deeply. She was now running late for an appointment with a client. Lash found a new outfit in her wardrobe to replace the destroyed one, covering her entire body in lubricating gel to slide effortlessly into the skintight latex replacement outfit. She then had to perfectly apply her heavy makeup, and gather all her work tools for the appointment up in a carry bag.

Running quite late now, Mistress Lash raced off to her client's apartment, high heels clacking on the metal floor as she raced through the war torn ship.

The corridors were filled with men fighting other men, as Slaaneshi slave women had orgies, and other civilian women scurried around running errands and avoiding the fighting. Lash encountered groups of mercenaries, who checked her bag for weapons and tried to hit on her before letting her pass. The Lee Family Dominatrix Guild was well known and deliberately neutral in all political matters, and Mistress Lash was instantly recognisable as a Guild member, both from her physical perfection and from official Guild insignia prominently tailored into her outfit.

Like all officially bred members of the Guild, Lash had a suitably Dominatrix sounding first name. "Lash" was not a stage name, it was the first name she had been born with. All of the thoroughbreds were given names that would sound good with "Mistress" as a prefix. Like Mistress Lash, Mistress Talon, Mistress Fetter, Mistress Scourge, and Mistress Pain. Only the half breeds like Mandy got given "normal" names.

Lash had been groomed from birth to be a Guild professional Dominatrix. She could barely read or write, as her education had not focused on any of "those" sort of academic skills. She had the maths necessary to handle money transactions, but nothing more. She had the writing necessary to write humiliating things on clients faces in permanent marker, but nothing more. She had not been raised with the skills to do any other type of work, only the Guild leaders received further education.

Since earliest childhood, Lash had learned the Dominatrix art. Her apprenticeship had been long and brutal, her stern and strict training Mistresses demanding nothing short of perfection. Failure was severely punished in the Guild, and Lash really did mean SEVERELY punished! Through pain and discipline she had attained the impossibly high standards of her cruel tutors, and been perfected into an elegant lady of pain.

Lash had been perfect, and so was selected for the breeding program. She had been given a genetically desirable man as her husband, a brutal sadist who had inflicted horrible domestic violence against her. Lash had stayed with her violent husband just long enough to have all the children the Guild wanted her to have, before then divorcing that pig of a man!

In her early forties now, Lash was noticing the first grey hairs, forcing her to dye her hair jet black to hide the grey. The slow creep of old age was showing on her beautiful face, forcing her to use more makeup to hide her age. She had 5 children, the girls being groomed to work in the Guild, and the boys being sent to normal school to let them do what they like in life, the boys might also be wedded to Guild members for the breeding program if their genes were deemed desirable enough by those educated Guild leaders who decided such things.

Lash had not had an easy life, but it had never been dull.

Lash was running very late as she arrived at the home of the anxious client.

"I feared you weren't coming, Mistress Lash," the balding middle aged man client said anxiously but respectfully.

"I am fashionably late, deal with it pig," Lash said dominantly.

The submissive client shuddered and groaned in delight at her words and arrogant tone.

"Get on your hands and knees pig, you will still be paying me for the full hour, even though we have, oh twenty minutes left. Twenty minutes of my gorgeous self is more than you deserve pig," Mistress Lash said with stern arrogance, following the script the client got off on.

Lash then thrilled with genuine pleasure as she got to spend twenty minutes doing wonderfully sadistic things to the client.

"Thanks for your hard earned money pig," Lash told the client at the end when he paid her for the full hour.

The client moaned in pleasure at this, and frantically masturbated as she left.

Lash was on time for her next appointment, another middle aged man, and this time she got to spend the full hour doing wonderfully sadistic things to the man. She absolutely loved her job. Lash was born and bred to do this, and got exquisite pleasure from it. If she hadn't had bills to pay then she would do this stuff for free!

Lash was the first cousin of Mandy's mother, Mistress Talon. Lash had the same instincts as Mandy, only stronger since Lash was purebred. Lash was a perfect blend of Chinese, Japanese, and Korean, with maybe a slight precedence of Chinese blood over the other two. She was slender yet big breasted, an elegant woman with a mouthwatering figure, and a beautiful cruel perfectly symmetrical face.

She was a radiant lady of pain, an elegant cruel goddess, a dominant angel. Where she went, pain soon followed. At her feet each day, grovelling clients cowered in submission.

Mistress Lash wasn't a bad person, certainly not evil at any rate. Her friends actually told her that she was far too nice for her own good, too compassionate. She was a sadist, sure, but that was what she was bred and groomed to be. Her victims all PAID her for the privilege of her sadistic treatment, it was consensual.

When she wasn't kicking her client's asses, she was bending over backwards to help them in private. Helping regular clients repaint their homes for free after work, or in TigerLily's case, minding their pets for them. Outside of a torture session, Lash was a genuinely nice person, albeit rather sadistic.

Lash's main problem was that she only ever met people through her work. All her friends were clients, former clients, or fellow Dominatrices. She had 5 children and worked full time, Lash only really had time to meet people at work. She wasn't dating anyone, meeting all her sexual needs at work. She didn't have the time anyway.

Lash smiled as she entered the apartment of Wendy Sevenson, for the regular appointment she had here each day. Lash was absolutely delighted to see Octavia back in her chains were she belonged, Lash had been extremely worried about Octavia's repeated theft lately.

"Mistress Lash!" Octavia squealed in delight, squirming in her chains.

"Mistress Lash," Wendy said submissively, grovelling at Lash's feet and kissing her shoes.

"Hello sluts, did you miss me?" Lash asked dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Lash," the pair said in unison.

"I missed you sluts too," Lash told the two submissives.

The women got excited, which wasn't difficult for them, and Lash took control of them. Chaining the pair in bondage together and flogging them as they both moaned.

Lash loved Wendy and Octavia. She considered the turbulent couple to be her friends. Occasionally Lash would spend her lunch break with them, and tried to meet up with them socially when she actually had the time. Lash had actually cried when Wendy and Octavia got divorced, they were such a loving couple, raising children together.

It was so good to see them together again, even if they were divorced. Lash really couldn't be happier for them.

For the entire session Lash made the pair of women scream and moan. Octavia in particular responded well to bondage and discipline, it seemed to snap her out of her pathological sex addiction when she was submitting to a suitably dominant partner. Octavia's new husband was the best at this. In his presence Octavia became submissive enough to even behave normally in public. It was only now that her husband was busy fighting that Octavia was running amok without him to dominate her will.

Lash thrilled as she cruelly dominated her two friends, they were such lovely submissives to work with. The whip bit them deeply but both women submissively begged for more. Lash was happy to oblige, whipping them so hard that the whip drew blood. The pair of sluts moaned brazenly and licked the blood off each other's naked bodies.

Both women were white skinned, of indeterminate European heritage. Both were natural brunettes, Wendy with naturally straight shoulder length brown hair, Octavia with naturally curly brown hair that was currently long enough to reach the top of her ass. Octavia's hair was damaged from all her recent times spent crawling around in orgies, and her knees were all scuffed up and scratched from crawling over sharp objects on the floor of the public corridors.

Wendy's hair and skin was immaculately flawless and well cared for. On her right cheek of her face, a bright pink supernatural mark of Slaanesh glowed with a pink light. This was her champion's mark of Slaanesh, identifying her as a chosen chaos champion of Slaanesh. Wendy radiated a sexual energy about herself, very subtle but absolutely lovely to bask in. She was a small petite woman, with cosmetic surgery giving her pleasingly large breasts and enhancing her beauty.

Wendy might be utterly submissive to Dominatrices during consensual sex, but she was extremely dangerous when she chose to be. Wendy had a number of extremely dangerous chaos gifts, including an unholy daemonic strength that could snap through these chains like wet paper. She was extremely tough, able to supernaturally shrug off wounds that should be lethal, as was fitting for a chosen chaos champion.

Fortunately for Lash, Wendy was a grovelling submissive in her own private sex life, complete putty in Mistress Lash's cruel hands.

And Octavia, ah Octavia. Octavia was lust in human form, a masterpiece of the cosmetic surgeon's art, especially since marrying the daemonic surgeon "the Flesh Mistress". Octavia was bulging tits, tiny waist, mouth watering hips, long perfect legs, and a face that men everywhere would masturbate over. She was an 11 on a 1 to 10 scale of beauty, an exquisite work of art.

Octavia was infamous for her passive psychic lust aura, a minor chaos gift of Slaanesh that made her maddeningly irresistible to those without a strong enough will, making her even more intensely desirable. Her voice was supernaturally altered into a haunting siren voice, giving wet pussies and hard erections to all who heard it, just absolutely lovely.

Having two such exquisite women together like this was just heavenly for Lash. Lash was currently completely wet and very tempted to just ditch her other clients today to spend the rest of the day playing with these lovely ladies.

"Mistress Lash, may I please cum?" Octavia asked hopefully.

"Permission denied!" Lash said sternly, and pushed the vibrator even harder against Octavia's dribbling wet pussy.

Octavia groaned in torment and obeyed. She was so submissive that even her sex addiction could be overridden by a suitably dominant partner. She was a mass of competing sexual addictions, with a strict hierarchy of which particular sexual desire took precedence. Submission was above sex in this hierarchy of addictions, letting Lash control her orgasms like this.

Wendy was moaning her head off, but hadn't asked permission to cum yet, and Lash turned up the speed of Wendy's vibrator. Lash had a vibrator in each hand, one against each woman's pussy, and the pair of sluts were moaning frantically.

Lash was just about to give the sluts permission to cum when a squad of armed mercenaries broke into the apartment!

The men all paused at the sight of Lash and the two submissives, and then cheered. The men eagerly unzipped their flies and sauntered over to the three women having sex. Lash knew that it was suicidal to resist, and instead warmly invited the men to join them.

The men looted the apartment. They also eagerly had sex with Wendy and Octavia, and, with the aide of a gun held to the side of her head, Lash was "encouraged" to let the men have sex with her also...

Lash looked at Wendy, wondering if she would go berserk. Wendy's face had a look of deep fear, not fear for her own safety but for the safety of Octavia and Lash.

Lash understood what was going through Wendy's mind. Wendy might be capable of shrugging off las gun fire, but Octavia and Lash weren't. If Wendy went berserk ripping arms out of sockets then Octavia and Lash might get caught in the return fire from the squad. To protect the lives of her sexual partners, Wendy was offering no resistance.

The three gorgeous women were in no danger of being killed by these men if they remained gentle and passive. These men wanted to fuck them, and they needed them alive for sex. It was an unspoken rule among the mercenaries not to kill "the hot ones", and only ugly women were in any danger of being killed for fun. The men wanted "the hot ones" alive to enjoy again in the future, often coming back over and over again to sleep with the same women repeatedly.

"I missed you Tony," Octavia moaned at one of the mercenaries, apparently on a first name basis with the men of this squad.

"I missed you too girl, had to wait for the Night Lords to leave before we could return," this "Tony" replied cheerfully, chatting even while balls deep in Octavia.

"My brothers and cousins will get you one of these days," Wendy warned from where she was unhappily being fucked by another mercenary.

"We missed you too Wendy, don't worry about your brothers, we have their movements followed. We will be visiting you girls for a long time to come," Tony chuckled.

Octavia clapped her hands in celebration at this news, Wendy groaned at it.

"My name is Mistress Lash Lee, it's nice to meet you boys," Lash said conversationally, even though she was being fucked at gun point.

The men all said hi and introduced themselves.

"Are you the ones who keep letting Octavia out of her chains these past few days?" Lash asked the talkative rapists.

"Yeah, we make a point of visiting Octavia whenever we can, she's a great gal," Tony said happily.

"You are such naughty boys. You need to chain her back up afterwards. She keeps getting loose and joining those moving orgies outside when you leave. The poor thing almost died in the fighting," Lash gently reprimanded the rapists.

"Oh shit, really? I didn't know that. I don't want the poor girl getting killed. I promise that we will chain her up again from now on," Tony promised.

Lash thanked him and then quieted down for a while, loudly faking orgasms to excite the men into cumming faster. Wendy was totally silent, not encouraging this in any way. At least Octavia was clearly having a great time...

"It's been fun boys but I really need to leave for my next client. May I please be excused?" Lash asked politely.

"I still haven't had a turn of you!" One of the mercenaries complained.

"Yeah, and I want another go of her too. Sorry Lash but you aren't going anywhere," a mercenary named Dave said firmly.

"Ok boys, I will stay," Lash said nervously as she felt a gun press against her temple.

"Yay! Lets have an all night party!" Octavia squealed excitedly.

***...

Lash's pussy was rather sore many hours later when the squad finally left. Damn that had been a lot of sex!

Octavia was tugging desperately on her chains trying to follow the men, having been chained back up by the mercenaries as promised. Wendy was looking violated but too submissive in the presence of Lash to get up and wash.

Lash used Wendy's wall phone and called the Guild, explaining that she had been raped at gun point for hours. The Guild passed on this information to all the clients who had been stood up, saving Lash from the emotionally draining task of ringing up each individual client and having to tell the story of her rape over and over again.

"My brothers will get those bastards! This indignity will not go unpunished!" Wendy spat venomously to no one in particular.

"I don't want vengeance, I just want to forget this ever happened. This is far from my first rape," Lash said quietly, feeling violated from the experience.

The sounds of gunfire could be heard outside, indicating a nearby street battle, and Lash had no desire to go wandering the walkways of the ship during a lethal gun battle. This was a good time to just stay put, her life was worth more than the lost time.

"I think that I will stay with you sluts until the fighting dies down outside," Lash told Octavia and Wendy dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Lash," the pair of submissive women said in unison.

"Thank you sluts. How are you sluts feeling?" Lash asked dominantly.

"Horny Mistress Lash," Octavia replied submissively.

"Violated and angry Mistress Lash," Wendy said angrily but still deeply submissive.

Lash walked to Wendy and crouched down to look her in the eyes at face level. Lash then passionately kissed Wendy, which deeply calmed the submissive chaos champion.

Octavia whined for attention but Lash ignored the insatiable nymphomaniac, Octavia was almost incapable of being truly raped against her will, but Wendy had been obviously very badly raped and needed a lot of calming down to make her feel better. Lash did nothing sexual to Wendy, as no woman who is not a complete nymphomaniac wants sex right after traumatic rape, merely kissing Wendy for almost an hour, which calmed her deeply.

When Lash finally broke the kiss Wendy was calm and looking at Lash with deep submission. Lash was currently Wendy's only Dominatrix, and found Lash's kisses deeply soothing and calming. Wendy was now utterly submissive and gentle, looking passively to Lash for direction.

Lash lifted Wendy's chin, inspecting her pretty face, and Wendy was completely passive and compliant. Lash stroked her face soothingly, making Wendy sigh with bliss.

"Are you ok now slut?" Lash asked softly.

"No Mistress Lash, not totally ok but a lot better than I was," Wendy replied submissively.

"Go get yourself cleaned up slut," Lash ordered Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Lash," Wendy said submissively and left the room.

Lash turned her attention to Octavia. Octavia was chained wrist and ankle to a Saint Andrew's cross near the wall of the room, completely naked and struggling frantically to get free and have sex. Octavia seemed completely unfazed by the rape, but the lack of attention on the other hand was driving her mad.

Lash sighed and sauntered over to the struggling spread eagle woman.

"Please fuck me!" Octavia pleaded Lash.

"Permission denied. Now stop being naughty and behave yourself," Lash said sternly.

"Yes Mistress Lash," Octavia said submissively and became passive, her sex addiction overridden for as long as she was being dominated.

"Are you ok after the rape?" Lash asked with authoritative concern.

"Yes Mistress Lash, I liked all the sex and consented to it," Octavia purred happily.

"I'm glad to hear that slut," Lash said sincerely.

"Are you ok Mistress Lash?" Octavia asked with genuine concern.

"No, really really not ok. I don't cope well with being gang raped for hours at gun point. I have been a lot better than I am right now," Lash admitted.

"I am so sorry that you are unhappy Mistress Lash," Octavia said humbly.

"I was already having a bad day earlier thanks to Chappie," Lash said with a sigh.

"Chappie the Tyranid? I thought he died or something, haven't seen him in ages," Octavia said in surprise.

"He has been living with me ever since TigerLily was defeated by Egg. He is an absolute pest," Lash said grumpily.

Lash ran her hands over Octavia's defenceless naked body, making the nymphomaniac moan with pleasure. Lash wasn't in the mood for sex so soon after the rape however, and merely gave Octavia a cuddle to calm her own nerves, taking comfort in the aura of intense pleasure that surrounded Octavia at all times.

The gunfire outside was getting closer by the minute, and Lash resigned herself to the fact that the victors of the fighting might well rape her all over again. Lash was a very beautiful woman, and prone to being targeted by rapists, this was just how it goes in the forces of chaos during a war.

Wendy returned naked from the bathroom all cleaned up, and crawled submissively to Lash on her hands and knees. Lash affectionately patted Wendy's hair, finding the presence of the two submissives deeply soothing. With so much danger right outside, the comfort of their presence was a relief to her frayed nerves.

Lash screamed in fear as a gigantic chaos space marine scout burst into the room from outside! They were going to be raped again!

"Hi Mum, hi Mummy Wendy," the terrifying 8 foot giant said in a shockingly deep voice.

"Augusta! My baby boy!" Octavia squealed happily.

Lash sighed in relief, it was just Octavia's bastard son, the illegitimate son of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson. The Night Lords Chaos Lord was known for his fondness of having sex with Octavia, and her son Augusta was the fruit of this coupling.

Augusta grinned a psychotic smile at his mother. He was completely covered in blood and gore, and in his left hand he held a severed head of a combatant. The burly tall young man was only a teenager, but was already almost as big as his giant father, all muscle and bone controlled by the mind of a brutal psychopath.

"How goes the fighting?" Wendy asked frantically.

"Not sure Mummy Wendy, I just have fun killing, no idea what is going on beyond the killing." Augusta said cheerfully to his ex stepmother Wendy.

"What about right outside the apartment?" Wendy pressed urgently.

"Slaughtering some human mercenaries, they keep fleeing rather than fighting, it's extremely frustrating," Augusta grumbled.

"Thank Slaanesh for that, we were all just raped for many hours at gun point!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Someone raped my mothers! Who are they, I will gut them!" Augusta bellowed with psychotic rage.

"Don't hurt them baby! I love it when they visit me for sex!" Octavia pleaded.

"Gut them! They raped all three of us for hours!" Wendy demanded.

The burly psychopath looked between his "Mum Octavia" and "Mummy Wendy" with his beady psychotic eyes, clearly unsure which of his two mothers to obey. Like many psychotic killers, Augusta was a momma's boy, cheerfully killing in cold blood for his beloved mothers.

"So do I kill these guys or not? I can smell them in the air and can track them. I can't both kill and not kill at the same time," Augusta said confused.

"Mistress Lash, what do you think he should do?" Wendy asked submissively.

"I think that this is a family matter, it's not my place to join in here," Lash said in surprise.

"Yes Mistress Lash," Wendy said submissively.

"Don't hurt them!" Octavia insisted.

"Kill them!" Wendy countered.

"When you both decide together let me know," Augusta said exasperatedly.

Lash cracked a whip loudly in the air, and the two submissive women instantly stopped squabbling with each other. Augusta clapped his blood stained hands in applause of the sudden silence.

"Is the fighting over outside the apartment?" Lash asked hopefully.

"It's hardly a fight, just a hunt really. Plenty of time left to keep the slaughter going," Augusta said with psychotic cheerfulness.

"Is it safe for me to go home?" Lash rephrased the question.

"Please don't leave Mistress Lash, we love you," Octavia begged.

Augusta folded his arms and said, "you heard my Mum, you are staying here. If you leave without my Mum's permission I will gut you,"

Lash balked and blanched with dismay at the callous certainty in the psychopath's voice, this was no idle threat, he really would kill her!

"AUGUSTA! How dare you threaten poor Mistress Lash like that! You will not harm her, is that clear!" Wendy shouted at her colossal step son.

"Fine Mummy Wendy, no need to shout. I won't hurt this woman," Augusta said sulkily.

Lash trembled with relief, the thought of a Night Lord wanting her dead was utterly horrifying!

"I think that perhaps I can stay a while," Lash offered, not wanting to take any chances with the giant psychopath.

Octavia cheered happily.

***...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12G

Night Lords Chaos Space Marine Scout Augusta Antony, the bastard son of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson by Octavia the sex slave, chuckled happily to himself as he made a pair of severed heads of his enemies kiss each other as a display of contempt for the dead.

"Yes kiss each other Khorne Berserkers, such manly men you are," Augusta hissed nastily at the hacked of heads he was pushing together with his meaty hands.

Augusta's father's laughter boomed at the sight of what Augusta was doing, a laugh that was cruel yet filled with fatherly affection. Augusta smiled at his father's approval and redoubled his efforts to dishonour the dead enemies.

All around Augusta was the shot up bodies of enemy Khorne Berserkers littering the dark floor of the deck, with Sevenson Cartel Night Lords lurking in every shadow. The Khorne Berserkers had been lured into a trap by fleeing Slaaneshi chaos cultists, oh how the Khorne worshippers hated Slaaneshi forces, and had charged after the cultists right into a hidden waiting ambush kill zone. The berserkers had been shot to pieces in the back without warning by hiding Night Lords, they had not even had the honour of turning to view their assailants before they were all dead.

This was what the Night Lords did best, ambushing unwitting people in the dark, killing enemies before they even knew that they were under attack. It was cowardly and craven, but it got victory with minimal loss of life, it was efficient.

Augusta was having a great time butchering the dead bodies, supposedly to look for gene seeds but in reality just for the fun of hacking up cadavers. Augusta was a budding serial killer, and loved hacking up dead bodies, he had an entire homemade taxidermy museum of the preserved dead bodies of hundreds of his victims back in his quarters, all lovingly arranged in various poses like works of art.

Augusta thrilled as he gutted the cadavers all around him, playing with the bodies in amusing ways and dishonouring the dead. It was just a pity that his darling wife Liling wasn't here, she always loved playing with dead bodies.

Augusta settled for taking night vision photos of the mutilated dead bodies to show Liling later, she was herself a serial killer and shared Augusta's interest in dead bodies. He loved his wife so much.

"Play with the dead later, for now secure those gene seeds," Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson rumbled softly.

"Sure thing dad," Augusta agreed cheerfully and focused on hacking out the priceless gene seeds.

Other Night Lords were themselves hacking up these bodies to get at the gene seeds, and most were more focused than Augusta in what they were doing. Within minutes the bodies were all butchered and the gene seeds recovered. The Night Lords quickly sliced out the tastiest organs for a snack, and returned to the shadows to await more victims.

Augusta munched silently on a human liver as he waited in the dark, silent as a spider. This area of the ship had no lights, and would be pitch black to even most space marines, but Augusta and the other night lords all saw perfectly in this dark with their night lords gene seed organs. At the moment the Slaaneshi cultists were shining flashlights around to see as they raped what remained of the cadavers, and the light was slightly annoying the Night Lords.

"Find us more prey," Augusta's father commanded the cultists.

"Yes Lord," the cultists said fearfully and ran off to lure more victims into the ambush.

Augusta loaded a fresh clip into his bolter, licking the blood off his hands. The Night Lords around him loaded their own weapons also, and most of them prudently put fresh bolts from ammo boxes in the used clips. Augusta figured that this was a good idea, and refilled his own spend clips.

The Night Lords then became absolutely silent, and waited motionless as spiders in their carefully chosen hiding places. They now had to wait for the cultists to lure fresh prey into the ambush.

The waiting was always the worst, desperately dull remaining motionless and silent for hours at a time in total darkness. It was unfortunate but necessary to act like this, Night Lords were simply no match for Khorne berserkers in an honourable fight without such underhanded tactics.

This part of the Nightmare Asylum was deep in Khorne berserker territory, and mostly deserted by civilians as the berserkers had beheaded all who hadn't fled. The loud gun battles that constantly filled the ship were far from this section of the ship, and the sounds of distant fighting were faint in this ambush kill zone.

The kill zone had been chosen precisely because of its isolation. The lack of civilians kept the position being given away, but was still close enough to the Khorne berserkers to keep luring squads of them into this ambush to cull their numbers. Every dead berserker was one less to worry about later, no wounded to fight another day, dead and dismembered.

The Night Lords had killed hundreds of Khorne berserkers in this ambush kill zone, and the fools still hadn't learned that it was a trap. With Slaaneshi cultists luring them in, the frothing madmen ignored all common sense and even the growing pile of dead berserkers didn't dissuade them from charging into the trap.

The Night Lords waited, and waited, and waited...

Augusta was bored out of his mind by the time the sounds of screaming cultists announced the arrival of fresh prey. Augusta was tormented by impatience as the sounds of pursuit gradually got closer, he just wanted to kill already!

The ambush zone was still utterly dark to normal human eyes, but to Augusta's eyes it was brightly lit by the extremely distant light of the cultist flashlights. The cultists were still hundreds of meters away and around several bends, but Augusta's enhanced hearing could clearly hear every slight noise they made.

The Night Lords did not make a sound, their power armour heavily muffled to reduce noise. They were still as statues, guns already held in position for hours. The sounds got closer, and Augusta got excited.

The cultists fled screaming into the ambush zone, the sounds of berserkers shouting a mere 50 meters behind them. The cultists clambered desperately over the piles of dead bodies, as enemy gunfire followed after them from behind, killing several in explosions of gore.

The cultists desperately hid behind low walls of preprepared heavy cover, hiding from the Night Lord fusillade that was about to start.

20 Khorne berserkers barrelled into the kill zone after the cultists, howling for blood and skulls. The Night Lords waited until they were too far in the kill zone to flee.

Augusta and the other Night Lords pulled the trigger at exactly the same time, and a roaring fusillade of bolter fire filled the ambush kill zone.

Augusta aimed for the gaps in the armour at the back of the knee joints, the biggest weak spot in the power armour, as did the rest of the night lords. The bolts hit straight and true, blasting apart the knees in a fountain of gore, amputating the legs of the berserkers in the process.

The berserkers fell to the ground, literally deprived of legs to stand on, and were helpless as lambs as they were shot at on the ground. Most died before they even comprehended what had happened.

Augusta smiled viciously as he fired on the few survivors, enraged berserkers trying to crawl to reach the enemy with their arms and leg stumps. In less than 5 seconds the surviving berserkers were all shot to death by the concentrated fire of the entire ambush group.

The Night Lords made sure that no more berserkers were following behind the first group, and made double sure that the berserkers were dead before charging eagerly with combat knives to harvest the gene seeds and eat more meat.

This was the life.

***...

Mrs Liling Antony giggled happily as she looked at the digital photos of mutilated bodies her husband Augusta Antony had digitally sent her. Her husband was clearly having a great time.

Liling had been born as Liling Wong, and was a distant cousin of Joseph Wong. Despite changing her last name and having little to do with her billionaire relative Joseph, Liling was still technically a Wong and was languishing inside the giant panic room with the rest of the Wongs. Liling was utterly sick of this stupid panic room, she hadn't murdered anyone in AGES!

Liling thanked Slaanesh for the photos and videos her husband kept wirelessly sending her, it was the only thing keeping her from going mad in here. Liling preferred not to murder her own relatives if she could avoid it, and the lack of dead bodies in the panic room was so dull!

Liling dutifully took hundreds of naked selfies on her handheld phone, and sent them to her husband in thanks for the murder photos he had just sent her, letting him see the sexy naked body he was missing. Liling was a jealous wife, and didn't want her husband to replace her as his favourite fucktoy.

Liling stroked her heavily pregnant belly, admiring the photos Augusta had sent her. She yearned to join her husband in the delicious acts of murder and mutilation, like the old days when they cut up and murdered hundreds of screaming people every month. Those had been the days.

Liling sighed and turned her attention to the panic room she was stuck in. The room was the size of a wear house, and full of mostly unhappy Wongs with fearful looks on their faces. A few of the more devoted Slaanesh worshipping Wongs were having sexual orgies with each other, but most of the people just looked afraid and miserable.

Liling followed the sounds of tormented male laughter and found Mandy and Tim having fun. Tim was naked but for a diaper and was hogtied with pink ropes, and absolutely shrieking with laughter as Mandy tickled his sides with her hands. Mandy had been at it for 5 hours so far, and Tim was in tears.

Liling watched the torture with fascination, Mandy was a skilled artist in the art of torture. Liling felt rather jealous of Tim, Liling had formerly been Mandy's submissive girlfriend back before they were both married to other people. Liling positively LOVED being tortured.

"Want another victim Mistress Mandy?" Liling asked hopefully.

Mandy smiled sadistically in a way that made Liling become totally wet, and roughly grabbed Liling and hogtied her next to Tim. Liling squealed with masochistic delight, this would be exquisitely intense.

Liling was then laughing hysterically as Mandy stroked her feet, she was laying on her side due to the pregnant belly, and Mandy was being wonderfully sadistic to her. Liling was in masochistic heaven as she suffered terribly at Mandy's skilled hands, by Slaanesh Mandy was great at tormenting Liling!

Tim was then laughing too as Mandy used her other hand to stroke Tim's feet, and Liling and Tim both laughed hysterically from Mandy's skilled fingers. Liling was loving this and begged to be tickled even harder.

"Stop this at once! Liling is pregnant, this might hurt the baby," one of the Wongs who was a medical doctor reprimanded Liling and Mandy.

"It's been almost 9 months now that all you doctors have ruined my fun! Can't you just fuck off and stop torture blocking me?!" Liling whined.

"You know better than that Liling, you have to think about your baby," the killjoy doctor lectured her.

Liling pouted unhappily as Mandy untied her, stupid baby! If it wasn't her husband's baby then she would have stabbed the thing to death with a knitting needle already!

Liling was utterly sick of doctors stopping her fun. "Don't play with dead bodies it's bad for the baby", "don't ask your husband to use your stomach as a punching bag it's bad for the baby", "don't be tortured it's bad for the baby"! Blah blah blah blah BLAH! Baby this and baby that! How fucking fragile was a baby anyway!

Liling sulked unhappily as she watched Tim get all the torture, Liling felt jealous and bitter. Liling was a devout Slaaneshi woman, she needed her pleasures! Stupid doctors!

"Sorry Liling, but they are right, I don't want to hurt the baby, I want to be an auntie to that kid. We can play more after you give birth," Mandy said apologetically.

Liling nodded unhappily, stupid pregnancy!

Liling missed her husband Augusta so much right now. Augusta was a diagnosed psychopath and a serial killer, just the perfect Mr Right for Liling. He was so wonderfully unconcerned with stupid concepts like her "wellbeing", and not afraid to break her bones with a club during sex the way she liked. Very few men were like her wonderful husband, very few would not hesitate to do the psychotic acts of torture Liling craved.

Every bone in Liling's body had been broken at least once during sex, and the emergency room hated her for all the times they had to put her back together again. Sometimes Augusta would even hack off her limbs with a chainsaw during sex, letting the dismayed medical staff reattach the limbs afterwards. Her husband was absolutely PERFECT!

Augusta had tried his best to pleasure Liling, but his family kept intervening, especially his dad the chaos lord. Liling's father-in-law Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson desperately wanted grandchildren, and was powerful enough to stop even Augusta from having too much fun with Liling! Faced with constant threats and shouting from a chaos lord and his entire Sevenson Cartel of Night Lords, Augusta had been forced to unhappily obey his father, leaving poor Liling unharmed!

Liling was carrying the grandchild of the chaos lord in her womb, and it absolutely sucked! Liling didn't care about continuing a dynasty, didn't care that she was carrying a possible future chaos space marine. Liling was just a young woman in love with her perfect psychotic knight in dark armour, a woman who craved blood and gore and torture.

Liling sulked and turned her attention to her Wong relatives, she was getting too jealous watching Mandy and Tim at play.

The Wongs gazed at Liling apprehensively, they were all terrified of Liling's Night Lord husband. Augusta had a terrible reputation even for a Night Lord, he was an unpredictable violent psycho who killed randomly with little warning. He could go from calm to berserk in the space of one second with very little warning, and only his father was truly capable of controlling his behaviour.

Liling was Augusta's beloved wife, and Augusta killed anyone who bothered Liling in spectacular orgies of violence. Even Mandy herself had been lucky to survive when Augusta found her mutilating Liling for fun, Augusta had almost killed poor Mandy!

Liling had been cross at Augusta for that, poor Mandy was one of the few people that Liling would never murder. Liling loved Mandy second only to Augusta, the sadistic girl was too much of a gift to the masochists of the world to be killed. At least Mandy was ok now and Augusta and Mandy had reconciled.

Liling stalked off to one of the Slaaneshi orgies and found her nymphomaniac of a mother getting every hole stuffed by the cocks of her cousins. Liling giggled and joined the orgy.

Liling moaned happily as one of her cousins penetrated her pussy from behind doggy style. The doctors looked at Liling cautiously, ready to intervene if she did anything dangerous for the baby. At least normal sex in the doggy style position was not harmful for a pregnant woman.

Liling was a bit bored by this boring "normal" sex, but it did feel better than no sex at all, and Liling quickly climaxed multiple times in a row. Liling's mum eventually had her mouth empty of cocks and greeted Liling happily.

"Liling!" Mum moaned happily at Liling.

"Hi mummy," Liling said happily, moaning softly as she did so.

"The cocks are moderately hard today, hopefully they will be really hard later tonight," mum said conversationally, making small talk about the cock "weather".

"They are fair, but could be bigger. My husband has a cock proportional to his size, just fantastically big," Liling said sadly.

"I remember it well, it tastes a bit weird," mum replied conversationally, still making pleasant small talk.

"We can suck it together next time you come over," Liling promised, inviting her mother to suck off her husband as was expected in their Slaaneshi culture.

"No blood this time dear, I didn't enjoy the knife play last time. Just normal sex," mum requested.

Liling thought that sounded boring but nodded in agreement.

Liling and her mother then both moaned loudly in orgasm, and panted as the men pulled out of them. Liling moved to her mother before the pair could be penetrated again and the mother and daughter began making love with each other.

Liling sat on her mother's face and had a wonderful time. It was getting really good when an unexpected torrent of water gushed out of Liling's vagina all over Mum's face.

Mum gagged and vomited, making Liling giggle.

"What the heck was that?" Liling asked giggling.

Mum coughed and retched, and wiggled out from under Liling, looking disgusted.

"What's wrong mummy?" Liling asked in surprise.

"Your water just broke on my face! It went in my MOUTH! Yuck!" Mum exclaimed in revolted dismay.

Liling gasped in wonder and clapped her hands in joy. She was about to experience the wonderful agony of childbirth!

***...

Liling moaned praises to Slaanesh and masturbated harder as the exquisite labor pains got stronger, oh Slaanesh YES!

"More pain! MORE!" Liling moaned orgasmically.

Finally she was glad to be pregnant, THIS was more like it! Such wonderful pain!

"You are nearly fully dilated now, you will be able to give birth soon," one of the Wong doctors said reassuringly.

"No not yet! Slow it down! I want this pain to go on all week!" Liling pleaded.

"You have already been in labor for 10 hours!" The doctor exclaimed in shock.

"Those 10 hours were blissfully delectable torment, but I want MORE! At least another 10 hours, PLEASE!" Liling begged.

"That's bad for the baby if the birth is deliberately delayed," the doctor said like a broken record.

"I am so fucking sick of catering for the baby, what about ME!" Liling lamented.

The doctor angrily slapped Liling across the face. Liling moaned in pleasure from the slap and thanked the doctor for slapping her.

"I will do nothing to harm the baby you selfish little bitch," the doctor spat angrily.

Liling pouted, and got slapped again many times by the frustrated people around her when she continued begging to extend the labor.

Liling was orgasming incessantly as the pain got ever more intense, her extreme Slaaneshi masochism unfazed even by childbirth. It was just so wonderful but she had only a few hours left to enjoy this pain. Liling was in heaven, but the thought of the pain ending filled her with dismay.

Liling tried everything to keep the baby in for longer, doing nothing to try to squeeze it out, but her stupid body was ejecting the baby even without Liling doing anything to help it! Involuntary instinctive behaviour compelled her uterus to contract so hard that the baby started moving down Liling's vagina.

It was orgasmically painful as the baby pushed down the vagina, and Liling's brain was filled with a never ending orgasm from the extremity of the pain. Liling was moaning herself hoarse with pleasure, in her own personal heaven.

Liling tried to reach into her vagina to physically push the baby back in, but angry relatives grabbed her arms and held them down out of the way. Liling was cumming so hard, and didn't want it to end! This was so painful!

Liling kicked and screamed to delay the birth, but far too soon the baby was out and the exquisite pain ENDED!

The baby started to cry, and Liling cried too, wanting to push the baby back in to give birth all over again. The sudden lack of pain was hideous!

The baby was taken away by the doctors for a while, and Liling didn't even look at it. She was instead attempting to push her fist all the way up into her uterus to try to recreate the pain. Liling's relatives grabbed her and tied her down spread eagle to a mattress to immobilise her.

Liling soon felt the feeble pain of the placenta being squeezed out of her, barely enough to make her moan. After that the pain went away, at least the pain that was strong enough to satisfy Liling's masochism.

Liling was feeling deeply sorry for herself when her baby was brought to her. Liling looked at the tiny thing wrapped in a warm towel, and her natural maternal instincts sluggishly kicked in. She felt an overwhelming urge to cuddle and suckle the tiny baby.

The baby was held to one of Liling's small breasts, the Wongs not trusting her enough to untie her, and the baby began to suckle, making Liling moan obscenely. One of the Wongs immediately slapped Liling's face and told her to stop being such a filthy little slut. The words and slap merely made her moan even more.

***...

Georgina Wong was utterly disgusted by the self centred little psycho slut that was Liling Antony, some people really don't deserve to have kids!

Liling was a confirmed and registered serial killer, masocistic to the point of insanity, and just an awful human being all around. Liling was recorded as having an official body count of over 100 victims, and was on top of this a cannibal who had EATEN BABIES in the past!

Georgina looked wretchedly at the innocent little baby boy suckling at the breast of the sick serial killer. Liling was currently restrained for the safety of the baby, and everyone was terrified that she would murder the baby if they freed her!

Georgina moved out of earshot of Liling and Mandy, and whispered to some of the saner members of the Wong family.

"We surely aren't going to let her keep that poor baby are we?" Georgina whispered.

"I don't know how we could possibly deprive the baby from her, her husband will kill us," Ping Wong, one of the sanest Wong women, said gravely.

"But she might kill the baby! Her husband might kill the baby too! They can NOT be allowed to be parents, it's just too dangerous for the baby," Georgina said in distress.

"Nearly everyone in this room feels the same way about it, that's why we haven't untied her. For the moment we can leave Liling tied up, but we are going to need Mandy's help to keep her restrained much longer, Liling will consent to remain restrained so long as Mandy is torturing her," Ping said gravely.

Georgina didn't like to include Mandy in anything, but for the sake of the baby they had no choice. Ping was right, Mandy would have no difficulty convincing Liling to remain tied up, and for all her flaws Mandy at least was probably going to be in favour of the best interests of her own nephew.

"Daughter-in-law please come here," Georgina called loudly.

Mandy got up from where she and Tim had been sitting watching the baby, and walked over curiously to Georgina.

"Yes Mother-in-law?" Mandy asked curiously.

Georgina didn't beat around the bush and got straight to the point. Mandy listened.

As Georgina and Ping explained their fears about the baby to Mandy, Mandy surprised Georgina by becoming genuinely distressed for the child's safety. Mandy whispered so that Liling wouldn't hear and agreed to help keep Liling in strict bondage for as long as possible until they found a more long term solution.

"I know that you don't approve of me Mrs Wong, I'm not a complete idiot after all, but I am a much more decent person than you think I am. I will never allow my own baby nephew to be harmed, I love babies. I hope that in time you will learn to trust me more, especially in instances like this," Mandy said frankly but respectfully.

Georgina nodded with a sigh of relief, feeling the first hint of respect for her sadistic daughter-in-law.

***...

Liling was delighted as Mandy made her scream with hysterical laughter, Mandy and Tim had been tickling her as hard as possible for 9 hours with only the occasional short 10 minute meal breaks!

Liling was naked and completely immobilised, barely able to even wiggle her chest. She was very vaguely aware of the baby suckling at her breast, held on her chest by distant cousin Ping Wong. Mandy was currently squeezing Liling's knees, her absolutely most ticklish spot, and Liling was too tormented to notice much else.

"Your turn husband," Mandy said dominantly to her husband Tim.

Liling was given maybe two seconds of rest before Tim resumed squeezing her knees where Mandy had left off! Liling laughed so hard that she was nearly screaming into the gag in her mouth!

Liling thanked Slaanesh for Mandy and Tim, they were being so generous to Liling. Completely without warning Mandy had offered to torture Liling without a safe word in constant bondage for the rest of the stay in the panic room. Liling had enthusiastically agreed and now got to enjoy torture every waking moment for the foreseeable immediate future!

Mandy and Tim were taking it in turns torturing Liling to keep up their strength and stamina, one tickling her as the other rested, keeping Liling constantly in the height of torment. Today they were only tickling her, but Liling was so ticklish that it rivalled other pains in intensity, and it was very greatly tormenting her. Mandy had made no promises of what the types of torture would be, but Liling hoped that she would do more than just tickle her over the coming days.

Liling wet herself yet again from the knee squeezes, this was indeed bliss!

***...


End file.
